Break me, Shake me
by Kiara45
Summary: After the death of their Mom, Ed and Al move in with Winry. Now taking on high school they deal with love, drama, and their own inner demons. While Al is enjoying everything life has in store. Ed battles his emotions. Takes place in modern times.
1. Golden eyes

Okay, so here's my new story. Ed is a little OCC. But then again that's what's what I intended him to be. You'll see why when you read. I promise I'll update Munich 1921 soon!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I never will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I looked out the window. The sun was shining and the sky was as blue as the ocean, no cloud in sight. I felt a smile tug at my lips, these type of days reminded me so much of Mom. A breeze came through the open window causing my golden hair to sway lose of it's braid and tickle me in the face. I giggled as it did so.

"Ed." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned to see my little brother standing in the doorway. Fully clad in the navy blue uniform. His jacket was buttoned up, shirt tucked in his pants, and the green tie was tied perfectly. I smiled.

"Yes, Al?" I asked.

"You need to get ready, we have an hour till we need to get the office." Al said. As he walked into my room. He had a hair tie in between his fingers as he tied his long golden brown in a pony tail.

"Okay, is Winry up yet?" I asked. I really didn't want to wake her up. She was not a morning person to put it simply.

"Yeah, she's downstairs making breakfast." Al said.

"Good." I said as I walked over to my dresser. My uniform sat nicely folded on top of it. I turned to Al, who was now standing next to the door.

"I'll be down in a minute, okay?" I said.

"Okay, brother." Al said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I sighed as I looked at the uniform, before I started to change out of my very comfortable pajamas. A few minutes later I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I wore my shirt out, jacket wide open, and tie tied loosely. I picked up my brush from my nightstand and began to brush and re braided my hair. After that I decided I looked perfect and grabbed my cell phone and book bag before walking downstairs for breakfast.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by Winry talking on her cell phone. Her uniform was somewhat like me and Al's. Her skirt was the same navy blue and was just an inch or two above her knees, she wore her blouse tucked into her skirt, and had a cream colored vest with it, and a green tie was ticked into the vest. And to top it off she wore plain white knee socks. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Winry." I said politely.

"Hang on a second, Riza." Winry said before she pulled the phone from her ear. "Good morning Ed. How you feeling today?" She asked. Her blue eyes were shining in the early morning sunlight. As was her long blonde hair, which was in a pony tail today.

I sighed. "I'm okay I guess, a little nervous about starting the new school. But, you know." I said as I turned my head to look out the window. I wish you were here Mom….

Winry frowned before walking over and hugging me. "It gets better Ed, I promise." Winry said before she went back to talking on her phone.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I saw that Al was sitting and eating some waffles. I smiled at that and took a seat next to him, where another plate of waffles sat for me. I started eating and the two of us ate in silence. It wasn't the awkward type of silence, but the kind you welcomed. The type there was after something happened, but no words needed to be spoken to explain how you felt. You and everyone that was affected by it, just knew.

After that, it was nearing time to leave for the bus. So me, Al, and Winry started walking towards the bus stop. I sighed contently, the morning air felt nice.

"Ah, I love the morning." I said.

Winry laughed. "You probably are the only one in this world that does." She said.

"Well that would be because I go to bed at a normal hour and don't stay up talking on the phone till three in the morning." I said.

Winry only glared at me. Al laughed.

"Yeah, that's only because you're medicine makes you fall asleep early. Otherwise, you'd be up to three in the morning too." Al said.

I looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Yeah, and that's because I'm an insomniac, like I would have chosen to stay up that late." I said.

Al nodded.

Yes, I am an insomniac. My life is too stressful and it soon effected my sleep schedule. I had to take medicine every night to fall asleep or I'd be stuck up all night not being able to fall asleep. I didn't mind having to take medicine to fall asleep, just as long as I was getting it.

We soon arrived at the bus stop, we'd have to wait a little while till the bus got here. I then pulled out my ipod and started to shuffle through my songs. I finally decided on listening to some music by Chris Daughtry, he was one of my top favorite singers. Soon the steady beat of the song 'feels like tonight' flowed out of the ear buds. It was one of my favorite songs by him, it was a calming song for me. I never knew why.

Looking around, I saw Al and Winry talking and I had to smile. Al would never admit it, but he had a thing for Winry. And he had for as long as I could remember. Even though we didn't live near Winry, when Pinako would have picture of Winry to show how she had changed with the letters she sent us. And Mom would always show us then and Al would just hold on to them. He had like a drawer full of them till he had to throw them out when we moved here!

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I pulled out my ear buds and turned to see Al.

"The bus is almost here." He said and pointed to the huge yellow bus that was nearing the corner we were on. I nodded and put my ipod back in my bag.

Once getting on our corner, the bus came to a halt with a loud screech, and the doors drew apart. Winry began to walk up the steep steps, Al fallowing her, and I soon fallowed. The bus was packed full of kids. I saw Winry sit by a girl with light blonde hair held up in a clippie. I turned to see Al talking to another kid with glasses, he was always able to make friends easy. I on the other hand was quite shy, I had trust issues since I couldn't even trust my own father. I looked around to see that there no empty seats left. Except one, but another guy was sitting there, I sighed and began to walk towards him.

He was leaning against the window, his eyes glued to the book he was reading.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here, there are no other seats open." I said softly.

Upon hearing my request, he looked up. He smiled. And I had to let out a gasp. He was really quite gorgeous. He had black hair that hung shaggily above his eyes. His eyes were the deepest blue I had seen in my life, almost black. He skin was light.

"Sure." He said. His voice was deep, and chocolate like.

I nodded and took a seat by him. I saw him put his book into his book bag and look at me.

"My name is Roy, by the way. Roy Mustang." He said.

I smiled. "Edward, Edward Elric. But just call me Ed." I said in response.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Ed." Roy said. His eyes were glued to me.

I blushed. He was so polite.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week." I said.

"Ah. So today is you're first day." Roy said.

"Yeah." I said. Turning towards him.

He looked at me. And gasped.

"Ah, you're eyes are gold. How interesting." He said.

I blushed. "Yeah, my mom always told me no one else had golden eyes like mine." I said.

"So what grade are you in Ed." Roy asked. Changing the subject, which I silently thanked him for.

"I should be in tenth, but I'm in eleventh." I said.

"Ah, so you skipped a grade." Roy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you in some of my classes." Roy said. Implying the fact that he was a junior.

"More than likely." I said smirking.

He just flashed me a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly turned away. He only laughed at my antics. I glared back at him. He only smiled at me.

The bus came to a halt, and then everyone was piling there way out of the bus, while I was being swallowed alive by everyone taller than me. But somehow I made it out alive.

Now I found myself standing in the center area, completely and utterly _lost. _I sighed as I looked around. Neither Al or Winry were in sight. I sighed, again. I was about to walk away, and just wonder till I found someone to help me. When I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Cliff hanger! Reviews and I'll update quicker J


	2. Smug Mug

Well, I got loads of people adding this story to there favorites list, and story alerts. So I decided to update a little earlier than I intended to. So yeah. Here's chapter two!

* * *

**Last time…**

_I turned around to see…._

_

* * *

_

…None other than Roy Mustang.

"Are you lost?" He asked, slightly smug.

I glared at him. "No, I just lost the people that were suppose to take me to the office, smug mug." I replied.

He looked at me questioningly. "Smug mug?" He repeated.

I laughed. "It's what my mom called me when I did a face like that." I said.

"Ah." Roy said. "So, since you're lost, want me to show you to the office?" Roy asked.

I nodded.

Roy smiled. "Right this way." He said and started walking.

I just silently fallowed him. The office wasn't really that far away, just hidden. And with the swarm of people around it wasn't easy to locate.

Once reaching the office, Roy held the door open courteously. I lightly blushed at that. Once inside I saw Al and Winry were standing in front of the desk talking to the receptionist, backs to me. They were mumbling things back and forth. Probably getting Al's schedule together. For we had not done this earlier. Even if we were out of school for a week, Auntie Pinako said that it was for us to grieve over our lost and getting settled in.. Not to get started with paperwork.

"Excuse me," Roy said loudly. Grabbing everyone's attention.

All eyes darted towards Roy and I. I blushed at the unwanted attention. Al and Winry looked at me and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ed, good you're here. We were so worried." Winry said.

"Yeah, where were you brother?" Al asked.

"After getting off the bus I lost you guys. You just up and disappeared." I said. "Then when I walked into the school I didn't see you guys and I was about to go off and just try my best to get here, when Roy found me." I said, pointing behind me towards Roy.

"Oh, I see." Al said. "Yeah when we got off the bus we couldn't find you, we just figured you got lost in the crowd. We hoped you'd find your way here some way or another." Winry said. "Thanks for helping Ed, Roy." Winry said.

"It was my pleasure, Winry." Roy said with a smile.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Winry nodded. "Roy is my best friend Riza's brother, as well as our neighbor." Winry said.

"But wait, how were you on the bus before us if you live next door?" I asked Roy.

"I slept over at my best friends place. He just sat next to his girlfriend." Roy said.

I gave an 'ah' in reply.

"What did you need, Hun?"

I turned my attention to the woman at the desk. She had a slightly southern accent. I gave her a confused look.

"Me?" I asked meekly, pointing towards myself. With a person I didn't know I was so shy, it was something I had never over come, and with Moms death it only got worse.

"Yes, sweetheart. Come over here and tell me what you need." She said, beckoning me towards her with a finger.

I shyly walked towards the desk, standing in between Al and Winry. It made me feel more comfortable.

"I need to get my schedule set up." I said. My voice was just as soft. I hoped she could hear me.

I could feel Roy's eyes on me from behind. As If he was observing my every move. It made me feel nervous and yet safe at the same time. I couldn't explain it.

"Could you repeat that, sweetie?" The woman asked.

"I need to get my schedule set up." I said, slightly louder.

"Okay, well let me get Alphonse schedule done and then we can take a look at getting yours set up." She said. "Just have a seat over there for a second, and I'll get to you in just a jiff." She said, gesturing over to the chairs.

I nodded and took a seat, Roy sat next to me. I let my hair cover my face. I just felt so shy right now. Sure I knew most of the people in this room, but I didn't know anyone else in this whole school. And that just made me feel so…well, shy. I wished Mom was here, to pet my hair and just tell me that everything would be alright.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard Roy's deep voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I asked if you were alright." Roy repeated. His face was etched with concern,

"I'm fine." I lied.

He kept his gaze on me, as if not believing me. I sighed.

"If you say so." Roy said, turning his attention to the clock.

I looked, it read seven forty - five. Suddenly, a loud 'beep' rang through the air. I jumped in surprise. Roy laughed loudly and I glared at him.

"What's so funny, smug mug?" I asked, regaining composure. Smug mug seemed to be my nickname for him.

"Well Shrimp, a simple bell made you half way fall out of your seat." Roy said.

"Whatever." I said quietly.

"Hey Roy you should get to class." Winry said.

I saw Roy shake his head. "Nah, I'm going to show Jumpy here to his classes, since we both are Juniors." Roy said.

Winry nodded.

"Okay Alphonse you are done." The receptionist said. "Now I can get your schedule set up." The woman said, pointing towards me.

I nodded and walked up to the desk .

"See you at Lunch, brother." Al said as he and Winry walked out the door.

I smiled. "See ya." I said.

"You're name please." She said.

"Edward Elric." I said.

"Okay, and you're papers from your old school say that you are a junior, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And you are in the AP classes, right?" She asked again.

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

These sorts of questions went on for a good half hour. Roy sat quietly in his chair. Just listening to me and the woman, who I now knew as Mrs. Stephens. She helped me with all the paperwork. Which was really annoying.

"And you are done, Mr. Elric." Mrs. Stephens said. Shuffling the paperwork in a nice stack.

"Ok." I said picking up my schedule.

"I will see you later." She said.

I nodded and picked up my backpack, Roy stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stephens, but may I please have a pass to my class?" Roy asked.

"Why certainly Mr. Mustang." She said and wrote out his pass.

I patiently waited by the door, slightly fidgeting with my backpack strap. After a moment, Roy walked over.

"Okay, let's get going." He said.

I nodded and we walked out into the hallway. We silently walked down the hall for a minute. Before Roy turned to me.

"Okay, so what is your first class?" Roy asked..

"Umm, chemistry." I said.

Roy smiled. "Okay, well lets get going." He said.

And off we walked down the long hallway. I just silently fallowed him, while Roy talked about something, the chemistry teacher I think. I'm sure, I wasn't listening. I was just taking this school all in, I probably looked like a little kid, turning my head at every little thing. This school was so different from my old one. It would take some getting use to. I sighed as I fallowed Roy into the chemistry room.

This was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

* * *

A/N: The end was crappy, I got some writers block towards then. Hahaha. Well I see it as the whole chapter was really crappy.

Anyhow Review and chapter three will come~~~


	3. You'll be Okay

I got quite few reviews and even more faves and adds. I feel specail X3

* * *

I felt butterflies in my stomach as Roy and I began to get closer to the door.

"This is the room." Roy said as he opened the door to the room.

I saw a woman, with black hair held back in a pony tail. Standing at the front of the room. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, she turned her attention towards it.

"Mr. Mustang, you're late." She said. Her voice was like ice.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Curtis, but you see I was helping a new student." Roy said.

Suddenly, it was like all the ice melted off of her. "Oh really, how kind." She said.

Her eyes then drifted to me. I blushed lightly.

"And who might you be?" She asked kindly.

I was about to speak, when Roy noticed how I hated this attention.

"This is Edward; he is the new student I was helping." Roy said.

The woman smiled, before walking over towards us.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I am Mrs. Curtis." She said, outstretching her hand to meet.

I smiled and shook her hand.

"How about we have you go sit by…Jean Havoc. Jean, please raise your hand." Mrs. Curtis said.

The said 'Jean' raised his hand. I nodded and walked over to him. He had sandy blonde hair that was unevenly cut above his eyes. His eyes were a light blue color, perfectly complementing his light skin. Taking a seat next to him, he smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, kid." He said.

I blushed. "Yeah…Nice to meet you to." I said.

I watched as Roy took his seat in the front of the room, I sat somewhere in the middle. I didn't like being away from Roy it made me feel lost and uncomfortable because I didn't really know anyone else in this room. I fidgeted in my seat and Mrs. Curtis went on with her lesson, I didn't really pay attention, even if chemistry _was _my favorite subject. I just couldn't focus on much in my current state. There was just far too much on my mind. I missed Mom too much…. I felt my stomach start to ache, as though someone had punched me there, truthfully I had felt that bad since I had woken up. But I didn't tell Al, I didn't need him to worry.

Suddenly, the loud bell rang through the air, signaling that class was over. I slightly jumped, quickly getting out of my seat and walking over towards Roy.

"So what's your next class, shrimp?" Roy asked.

I glared at him. "Well smug mug, it's literature. But first, can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked. I didn't need to go, I just wanted to have a moment to breathe and see if I could somehow make the aching of my stomach go away.

Roy nodded and we walked out the class room together. Aimlessly talking about nothing. We talked about movies, to books, to our different taste in music. The aching in my stomach only seemed to get worse by every step I took. And my head seemed to start pounding the minute we entered the hallway. The chattering of people around us made it only get worse.

"Well, here's the bathroom closest to the room we're going to next." Roy said.

I nodded as I walked inside.

"I'll just wait out here for you." I heard Roy say.

Once entering the bathroom, I walked right over to the sink, twisting the handle, I let the cold water run against my hands. Before I lend over and splashed my face, hoping to will away the pain. When suddenly a new urge came over me. My eyes widened,

'_No! Please no!' _I thought. _'Not here!'_

Quickly I dashed into one of the stalls, hunching myself over the toilet. Hoping to not throw up, but thus I failed miserably. After vomiting and flushing all the evidence down the toilet, I just sat there, leaning against the cool metallic touch of the stalls walls. Panting.

"Hey Ed, you okay?" I heard Roy's deep voice through the walls.

He waited a minute for me to answer, but I couldn't, for my voice would not come out. Upon hearing me not answer, he walked in.

"Ed?" He asked.

When he turned his head, he saw me, as I had forgotten to shut the stall door. Sitting on the floor, face pale, face flushed red, and panting. His eyes widened. Before running over to me. Quickly he picked me up into his lap.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice full of worry.

I just shook my head and leaned against is chest, whimpering. My stomach hurt so bad, and my head was killing me. I was burning up....I felt just oh so bad.... His concerned eyes bore through me. Before he placed his hand on my forehead to see if I was running a fever.

"Holy shit, Ed you're burning up." Roy said. His voice was etched in concern.

I whimpered. It was my way of saying 'I know'.

"I'm taking you too the clinic." Roy said.

When I suddenly felt myself being lifted, I squeaked. I certainly did not like the motion when I had just thrown up. I whimpered again, clinging to the fabric of his jacket, taking little fistfuls of it in my small hands. He just stroked my hair as to calm me down.

"You'll be okay." Roy said. Suddenly the loud bell rang through the air, that cursed loud bell….I swear it would be the death of my ear drums.

I felt as though we were moving. I heard the chatter of the few class skippers in the hallway, but it sounded far, far, away…My head was pounding, and I felt dizzy…Everything around me was spinning…

"EDWARD!"

Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhh, cliff hanger. Hehehe, I'm so evil. But I'm tired, so I live it at this. Sorry it was so short, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.

Review and I love you forever, and update quicker.~~~


	4. I am so sorry

Wow, I got quite a few reviews. I'm happy :3. But anyhow, I felt the need to update today. I felt kind of evil for just leaving it off there just because I was tired…So yeah. BE HAPPY I UPDATED EARLY.

* * *

I heard voices. They sounded far away though…

"You see, brother gets like this when he's been pushed over the edge…Like when there's too much stress for him. It's been this way since he was little. I've never quite understood it." I heard Al say.

"Really? Hm, how different." I heard Roy's deep velvet voice.

I whimpered. My head still felt like someone had hit me with a hammer. And suddenly, there were fingers in my hair. It was a calming sensation for me; it's reminded me of Mom.

"Shh, Ed…It's alright." I heard Al say.

I decided that I would lie still for a moment, just listening to what they were saying before I would let them know of my awakening.

"So how long is he normally like this?" Roy asked.

"Normally he's just this way for a short amount of time. A day or two. He always seems to get better so quickly." Al said.

Roy gave an 'ah' in response.

"Did the nurse give him any medicine?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she gave him some medicine that she'd give if he had the flue. She said that it would take away some of his symptoms." Roy said.

Oh gross, they had given me some medicine while I was out? How'd they do that?

"How did they do that?" Al asked. It was as if he read my thoughts…

"We had him in a semi awake state at one point. But he wasn't completely there. I doubt he'll even remember it." Roy said.

"Ah." Al said.

They were silent for a moment.

"So how long has he been out?" Al asked. I guess he just got here, because he seemed to ask a lot of questions.

"Since before I got him here at the start of fourth period." Roy said.

"Jeez, I know brothers been like this before, but that's a long time to be out." Al said.

The questions seemed to stop. And they were silent. I decided then that I would let them know that I was awake. I gave a soft groan, and my eyelids fluttered.

"Brother! You're awake!" Al said. His voice full of happiness.

I nodded. At first I couldn't see anything, it was blurry. But then everything came into focus. I saw Al above me, his face radiating with cheeriness. I turned my head to see Roy sitting in a chair. Where was I? I then felt the scratchiness of my throat.

"Water." I managed to choke out. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

Roy nodded and got up, walking away.

"How do you feel?" Al asked.

I held up one finger, telling him to wait a moment. He nodded in response. After a moment, Roy returned with a cup of water. He sat the water down momentarily, and he helped get me in a sitting position. Propping the pillow up for me to lean against. He then handed me the water. I gulped it down in a matter of seconds. The coolness of it was a comfort against the scratchy feeling of my throat.

"So how do you feel?" Al asked again.

"My head hurts still, but otherwise I feel fine." I said. My voice still sounded weak.

I looked around, that's when I noticed that I was in the clinic. And I had a cool wet cloth of my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around lunch time." Roy said. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just wondering." I said.

"Are you hungry brother?" Al asked.

"A little.." I said.

"Do you want me to go get you something?" Al asked.

"That's would be nice." I said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiff!" Al said. He walked out of the room quickly, and I gave a slight chuckle.

I then turned to Roy.

"So…When did Al get here?" I asked. "And how'd he even know I was here?" I asked.

"He got here around the start of lunch time, which was around fifteen minutes ago. He found out because I told Winry and she told him." Roy said. "Boy did you scare the shit out of me." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. But what freaked you out so bad you made yourself sick?" Asked Roy.

I turned my head. "I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh. I sighed myself.

"I…I think I know what happened to you. Why you came here." Roy said.

I turned to look him dead in the eye. "And what do you think it is?" I asked.

Roy looked to the ground, placing his hands in his pockets. "When you were out, and before Al came…You…You cried out for your mom…And…You said 'why did you have to go'…" Roy said. His voice was remorseful.

I looked down, suddenly finding the blankets very interesting. "Yeah…She died not too long ago…" I said softly.

"I am _so_ sorry." He said.

I nodded. We were silent for a moment. Before he spoke.

"The nurse said you can leave as soon as your up for it. Your fever broke awhile ago." Roy said.

"Okay…" I paused. "Do you think you can give me some medicine for my head ache, it's really hurting me." I said.

"I'll go see." Roy said, before walking off.

I was alone. An uncomfortable silence filled the room…I sighed as I closed my eyes, man…I wished I could go back to sleep. I was just so tired…Gah, I hate insomnia. I heard the door open, and close with a click.

"Brother, I'm back with your lunch." I heard Al say.

I slowly opened my eyes. He stood in front of the door with a tray of food in his hands. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He began to walk over to me. He sat the tray on the small table next to me.

"I didn't get much, just incase your stomach is still uneasy." Al said.

I nodded. I looked at the food before picking the tray up and beginning to eat.

"So where did Roy go?" Al asked as he took a seat in the chair next to the door.

"He went to go ask the nurse for some medicine for my head." I said in between bites.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Al asked.

I merely nodded. Going back to my meal. We sat in silence. The only sound was me munching on my food, which wasn't that bad. For school food at least. I heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Roy walking back into the room. I smiled. He smiled back, walking over to me, he had a small pill in his hand.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the little pill.

I took it, washing it down with the bottle of water Al had gotten for me. After a few moments the once excruciating pain of the headache disappeared. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Roy said, smiling. He then walked over and took a seat by Al.

I just laid there for a moment. I felt my eyelids dropping…I was suddenly over come by a wave of sleepiness..Hmm…must be an effect of the medicine…I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"…other!"

"Brother! Wake up!"

My eyelids fluttered at the sound of Al's voice. I groaned…

"Five more minutes…Al.." I mumbled, my voice still laced with sleepiness.

I heard Al laugh. "I'm sorry brother, I would let you sleep some more if I could, but schools over, we need to go or we're going to miss the bus." Al said.

As soon as I heard the 'schools over' part of Al's sentence, I sprang up from the pillow, almost hitting Al in the head.

"What do you mean schools over! I can't have slept the day away!" I shouted.

Al laughed again. "Yeah that headache medicine the nurse gave you knocked you out." Al said. "Hurry and get up or we're going to miss the bus!!" Al shouted.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." I said, slipping my shoes on and grabbed my backpack from the floor.

We quickly ran from the nurses office to the hallway, to the buses area.

* * *

Shesh, I made it loong. Hehe, I felt bad with the last one being soo short. But anyhow I cut it off because otherwise I would make it like, 30,000 words long. XD.

Reviews and chapter 5~~~


	5. Coffee

I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I enjoy writing chapters sooner than needed. Enjoy this chapter. It's a good one.

Disclaimer: I don't own star bucks (though it would be awesome if I did)

* * *

Walking on to the bus, I saw Roy was once again sitting alone. I smiled as I walked over. He once again had his nose in the book he was reading earlier.

"May I sit here again?" I asked. My voice was soft and I hoped that he could hear me over the loud chattering of everyone on the bus.

He looked up, and his face broke into a smile. I blushed.

"Why certainly, shrimp." Roy said.

I glared at him after I took my seat. He laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked sweetly.

I felt the blush return to my cheeks. "Y-Yeah." I said, suddenly finding my shoes more interesting than Roy's face.

"I'm glad. I didn't have the heart to wake you up when lunch period was over. So I just let you sleep. Al agreed, he said you probably needed it." Roy said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was tired. I woke up too early today." I said.

Roy gave an 'ah' in response. I smiled.

"So you said you live next door to us, right?" I asked. Lifting my head up to look at him.

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"Then we'll have to hang out sometime after school." I said.

Roy nodded. "Yeah." He said.

I smiled.

The bus came to a sudden halt with a screech. Alerting me that we had arrived at our stop. Grabbing my backpack and getting up walking towards the door, Roy fallowing me. Walking down the steps I waited for Al and Winry. Roy soon trotted down the steps, Al and Winry fallowing. The same girl Winry was sitting next to this morning fallowed behind Winry.

"Riza, this is Ed. He's Al's older brother." Winry said.

She smiled towards me. "Nice to meet you Ed, I'm Riza. Roy's sister." Riza said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shyly.

After that we all started walking down the sidewalk. Aimlessly talking about everything from homework, to music, to the newest movies out. Winry then turned towards me.

"So Ed, are you feeling better. I was so worried about you!" Winry said. Her eyes holding concern.

"I'm fine now. I swear, so you can stop worrying." I said.

Winry smiled. "I'm glad to hear it!" She said.

We arrived at the rather large yellow colored house in a matter of minutes after that. Winry and Al ran right into the house after we got there, arguing over what they would for a snack for all three of us. I sighed, turning towards Roy.

"So…See you tomorrow morning?" I asked.

Roy grinned. "Yeah." He said.

I grinned as well. I then turned walking towards my place. "See you later." I shouted as I shut the door.

As soon as I got into the house I ran right up to my room. Shutting the door quietly, I threw my backpack down and went over to my dresser to pick out something to change into. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I quickly changed before I walked over to my window and opened the curtain, opening my window. I saw Roy sitting on his bed talking on his cell phone. I smiled.

A soft knock alerted me from my thoughts, I turned around and walked over to my door and opened it. Winry was standing behind it.

"Do you want anything to eat Ed?" She asked. "Cause me and Al are going to make something."

I shook my head. "No, I'm probably going to Starbucks and I'll get a snack there." I said.

She nodded and she walked away. I gently shut my door, before gather my stuff to go to star bucks. I got my shoes on, they were solid black converse high-tops and there my absolute favorite pair of shoes. As I was about to get my bag together, another knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Auntie Pinako standing, something in her hand.

"Yes Auntie?" I asked.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and moved out of her way.

Walking into my room, she took a seat on my bed. I took a seat next to her, the bed dipped with my weight.

"So what did you want to give to me?" I asked.

"Your Mother told me to give this to you when you were older, the last time you guys came here. You were ten then. And due to the lack of you visiting these past few years I never got the chance to give this to you." Auntie said, and held out a simple silver chain that had a small circle charm with a yellow gold gem on it.

"This was a necklace your mother wore for a long time. When she gave me this she said she wanted you to have it because it reminded her of your eyes." She said.

Gently I took the necklace from her palm. It shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"Thank you…" I said softly.

She nodded before getting off my bed and walking out of my room. Shutting the door behind her.

I undid the clasp of the necklace, before placing it against my neck and redid the clasp. Getting up, I looked into the mirror. The necklace complimented my pale skin. I smiled. I took the small elastic out of my hair and let my long golden locks flow down my back. Before putting my hair up in a simple pony tail. After I was done with that I began to get my back together. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and my ipod and put them in the bag. I also grabbed a pencil bag and a sketchbook. Before I was done with getting my stuff together. I ran out of my room and skipped down the steps.

"I'm going to star bucks! I'll be back later!" I shouted before running outside.

The house was close to everything, minus school. But everything else was a close walk away. Star bucks was only a short walk down a couple of streets. And I was so happy about that. I had a very unhealthy addiction to coffee, and was in dire need of it this week. I hadn't had coffee since Mom was still alive. And the lack of caffeine was starting to get to me. I sighed in contentment as I pulled my ipod out of my bag and placed the white ear buds in my ears. The soft melody of a guitar entered my ears.

After a couple of minutes, I arrived at star bucks. The fresh aroma of coffee entered my nostrils. I smiled as I walked over to the counter. A young woman was working the counter.

"Hello, welcome to star bucks how may I help you?" She asked.

I didn't even have to look at the menu to know what I wanted. "One vanilla bean frapachino grande size." I said.

She pressed some buttons on the cash register before looking up at me again. "Name, please?" She asked.

"Edward." I said smoothly.

She nodded as she pressed some more buttons on the cash register.

"That will be three forty-eight." She said.

I nodded as I pulled my wallet out of my bag and handed her the money. The cash register opened with a loud 'ching' and she placed the money in. She then began to tell the man working the coffee machine what to make. I then waited off by the side, looking at the yummy looking pastries debuting on if I should get one or not.

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

I turned around to see Roy standing behind me, his hands deep in his pockets. He was out of his uniform as well. I smiled.

"Hey." I said.

He smiled. "You like coffee?" He asked.

"I have a rather unhealthy addiction." I said.

He laughed. "Ah, join the club, Edo." He said charmingly.

"Edo?" I asked.

"Your new nickname." He said with a grin.

I blushed. It sounded more like a nickname for a lover than a friend.

"I'll be right back, gotta see what I'm going to order." Roy said.

And with that he walked over to the counter and stared up at the menu with a pondering expression.

I turned my attention back to the little pastries and finally decided on getting a small coffee cake before I left.

"Vanilla bean frapachino fore Edward?"

I looked up to see the man who had been working the coffee machine holding up my coffee. I smiled as I walked over and took the cold drink from his hands.

"Thank you." I said and walked over to a table.

Taking a seat in a booth, I took a sip of the drink I had been declined of for far too long. I sat the drink down before taking my sketchbook out of my bag, fallowed by a pencil. I began sketching the people I had met today. Riza, Mrs. Curtis, and of course, Roy. I started with Riza. I sat there, in groused in the drawing.

"You're an artist?" Roys deep voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked up from my paper, and saw Roy sitting across from me.

"Yeah. Mom always encouraged me and Al to find something we were good at and I found out when I entered middle school that I was good at drawing." I said.

Roy smiled.

I took another drink form the icy coffee.

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"A mocha frapachino. It should be ready soon." Roy said.

I nodded.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said, scooting out of the booth with my wallet in hand.

I walked over to the counter again. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked. Abbreviating the extra long greeting she would normally use.

"Two coffee cakes please." I said.

She nodded and walked over to the case that held all the pastries. Grabbing two of the little pastries. She sat them on a napkin, and slid them towards me from the counter. And pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"That will be two forty-six." She said.

I handed her the money before walking back to my table.

"Sweet tooth much?" Roy asked with a laugh.

I merely nodded. Before beginning to eat my delectable treat.

"One grandee sized mocha frapachino for Roy." The man working the coffee machine shouted.

Roy scooted out of the booth and walked over to claim his chocolaty coffee treat. He walked back sipping his drink.

"So…" I started. "What happened in school today?" I asked.

Roy shrugged. "Not a whole lot. I think the high light of the day was being aloud to be out of class waiting for you to wake up." Roy said.

I gave an 'ah' in response.

We talked like that for awhile, before I got the courage to ask the question that had been burning in my mind for a while now.

"May I…draw you?" I asked shyly.

He was silent for a minute, and I feared what he would say. He took a sip from his drink before answering.

"Of course." He said sweetly.

My face broke into a smile as I flipped to a clean page in my sketch book.

"Stay still." I said as I started sketching him.

In my picture, he was facing to his left, his coffee in his hand as he rested his arm against the side of the booth. It was going to be an interesting picture, none the less. It took five minutes for the sketch to be done, before I started coloring. Roy was a good model, he didn't ask the annoying question 'is it done yet' over and over. He was silent and waited for me to tell him when I was done. And I liked that. Ten minutes later, I was done.

"Done." I said as I sat my colored pencil down and handed him the sketchbook.

His eyes widened as he looked at the picture.

"Edo, this is amazing!" He said.

I blushed. "thank you." I said.

"May I keep this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I said. "I drew it for you anyway."

He handed me the piece of paper and I gave him a confused look.

"You need to sign it." He said.

I nodded. "Of course." I said as I pulled a pen out and did my signature.

Handing him the picture.

"I'm-" I was cut off.

_So break me, shake me, hate me take me-_

"Excuse me." I said as I pulled my phone out and flipped it open. "Hey Al." I said.

'_Brother, where are you? You've been gone fore hours!' _

"Uh, I'm at star bucks with Roy." I said.

'_Well start heading home, Auntie Pinako is making dinner.' _

"Okay, Al. I'll be back in a bit." I said and shut my phone before he could even reply.

I started to put my stuff back in my bag.

"Well Roy, I've had a nice time talking with you. But dinners almost ready and I gotta go." I said.

Roy nodded as he stood up with me. "Here, let me walk you home. It's getting late and it's my way home anyhow." He said.

I blushed. "O-Okay." I said.

As we walked out the door we through away our coffee. The walk home was short. We didn't say much, we just enjoy each others company. When arrived at our houses we said our goodbyes. And with that I walked into my house with thoughts swarming around this day that seemed as though it had gone on for years.

* * *

Well, there you go! Another extra long chapter. This one was SIX pages long! Jeez! I got the star bucks idea cause I went to star bucks lat night and had a lovely vanilla frapachino (I hope I spelled that right!) Reviews and chapter 6!!


	6. Why don't you and I

Okay, so like I said in the last chapter, I'm having loads of fun writing this story. So since I woke up at 6 AM with nothing to do, I decided to update. Enjoy.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. I met some really awesome people during that period of time. I met Kain Furey, he was in my Algebra 2 class and was a great help to me for making up stuff from the day I missed and the material they covered before I came here. I also met Breda, a real sporty guy who was in my gym class. He was a total jock but secretly was really smart, though he'd never admit it. And somehow, even though me, Kain, and Breda were so different from each other, we were all friends. I also came to know Havoc and Riza better.

I also meet some more of my teachers. There was Mr. Armstrong, he was my gym teacher. And he was, well, odd to put it simple. And then there was Mr. Falman he was the English teacher and he was nice, but harsh. My algebra teacher was Miss. Ross, she reminded me of Mom. And some days that was good, and other days it made me want to cry. And my last teacher was Mr. Bloch, he was the Social Studies teacher and he was cool, goofy but cool.

And of course, through the span of these two weeks, I got to know Roy better. The evening after we ran into each other at Star bucks, I found out that Roys room was across from mine, so we always had our windows open and we'd talk. It turned out that we had a lot in common, we both had not been born in Resinbol, and we both had the same taste in music, and chemistry was our favorite subject.

I loved it when he told me stories about when he was a kid. He was an interesting kid. And to me it sounded like he was a total pyromaniac!! He once told me that half the trees in his backyard were dead cause he had accidentally set them on fire while he played with fire. When he told me that, I busted out laughing. But, in the two weeks I had known him, I had not spilled one thing about my childhood. And I know that it bugs him, but I just couldn't tell him. But…I felt that I was getting closer to being able to tell him.

I broke from my thoughts when I heard a tapping on my window. I had closed it because it was quite chilly out this evening, and I hated the cold. I looked over to see Roy. I felt my mouth go into a 'o' shape. What the hell was he doing out there?! I walked over to my window and opened it for him to come in. My window didn't have a screen in it, so it was pretty much _made _for people to climb into my room. He ducked his head and jumped in. Landing on the floor with a 'thud'. I smiled and extended my hand to him. He graciously took it, and I pulled him up from the floor.

"Thanks." He said swiftly.

I smiled. "No problem, but why'd you come here at.." I paused to look at the clock sitting on my nightstand. "Eleven-thirty at night?" I asked.

Roy looked off to the other side of the room. "Well…You looked a little lonely…So I thought I'd come here and hang out with you. It's Friday so my parents won't mind." Roy said.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Oh, okay.." I said in a small voice.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well…come sit down." I said, and led him over to my bed. I took a seat and he sat next to me, our arms almost touched by how close we were.

"So…Edward, I was wonder if you could please tell me about you past. I feel that it's keeping us from becoming closer." Roy said.

I was silent. Was I ready for this step yet? He looked at me with a soft look.

"Please Ed, I don't care how many hours it takes, I will sit here for the whole night if I have to, I just want to know your past. I've spoken to Al and he told me that it's always been a bother for you, and I want to help you." Roy said gently.

I smiled a small smile. Before I looked down.

"Well…To start…" I paused. I felt the three seconds of courage I had dissolve.

"It's okay…Keep going." Roy said as he gently squeezed my shoulder.

"…Well…My Dad…He wasn't around a whole lot in my life….And when I was…uh…either six or seven…He l-left." I choked out. I felt the fear bubbling inside me, the fear I had always had about opening up to people…

"You're doing good, Ed. Tell me some more." Roy said softly.

I nodded. "After that… it was just me, mom, and Al. And we were fine. Mom was the best, she was the nicest person I've ever known. And she was the most important person in my life…But….when I turned twelve she got sick, very sick. It was an incurable illness…The doctors had never seen it before, they thought it was a rare form of cancer. She battled it for a long time…" I felt the tears coming.

Roy gave my shoulder another squeeze. "And what happened?" He asked in the most gentle voice ever.

I was silent for a few minutes. "…She died from it. A-And the worst part is, Roy…I held her hand right before she died, I saw the life slip away from her!" I screamed as the tears slipped down my cheeks leaving hot trails behind them.

Roy quickly enveloped me in his arms, pulling me into his chest. Running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. My shoulders shook violently, and loud sobs erupted from my throat.

"Shhhh, calm down Ed." Roy said softly.

He started to rock me back and forth at a soothing pace. I let out a choked sob and he was then moving me, and I felt him lay me down on the bed, and joining next to me, pulling me to his chest. We laid there for who knows how long. Me just crying to his chest, and him just holding me. I heard the door opening in the background.

"Brother?" I heard Al's soft voice ask. "Wait, Roy what are you doing here?"

I heard Roy say something to Al, that made him walk out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. We laid there for a long time. I had never cried over my past , so this was a break through for me. And the sobs left me feeling drained. I was ready for sleep to take me, when I remembered something.

"Roy." I said. My voice was soft and hoarse.

"Yes Ed?" He asked.

"Go tell Al to bring up my medicine and a cup of water." I said in a small voice.

Roy nodded and unwrapped his arms from my waist And I instantly missed his warmth. I waited for a couple of minutes, just thinking. Before the door to my room opened and Roy walked in.

"Oh Edo, here's your medicine." Roy said, holding up a small white pill.

I nodded and sat up, taking the medicine from his hand and gulping it down with the water he had. The bed dipped and he was sitting next to me again.

"So what is it for?" He asked.

"Insomnia." I said simply. "Too much stress in my life, and it messed up my sleep schedule."

"Ah." He said.

I laid down again, setting the cup of water on my nightstand. I felt him pet my hair again. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh in response. I loved it when people did this.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him. My voice was laced with drowsiness.

"Of course." He said.

I felt the bed dip some more, and then I feel his presence next to me, before I was pulled into his warm chest. I was beginning to feel the medicine working…

"Goodnight Edo." I heard Roy say softly.

And then, I was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to some soft music. I crack opened one eye and saw Roy. He was sitting in my desk chair with a guitar in hand, softly strumming. I smiled as I watched him. That's when I noticed he was singing.

"So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever." Roy sang. His voice was deep and kept you listening. His fingers were a blur as he strummed on the guitar. "So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon and straight on to heaven. Cause without you they're never gonna let me in" He continued to sing.

He stopped then. And looked over my way, and that's when he noticed I was awake. His face turned bright red.

"Did…did you hear that?" He asked.

"Just the chorus." I said as I sat up. Stretching. "You have a nice voice." I said softly with a blush.

"Thank you." Roy said.

I nodded. "So I'm guessing you ran home." I said. Pointing out the fact that he was wearing different clothes, and that he had the guitar.

He nodded. I smiled. "So…How do you feel today?" He asked.

"A lot better. I hard never cried over my past, so…It felt good to let all those emotions out." I said.

Roy gave me a smile. "Good." He said.

"Well, hey I'm going to go change and get something to eat." I said. Walking over to my dresser and grabbing some clothes and running out to the bathroom to change.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

I watched him run out of the room with a smile. I was so happy that he was feeling better, even in his sleep last night he was still distressed. He had a nightmare at one point in the early morning hours, I guessed it was about his Mom dying again, cause he was crying out for her and saying 'don't leave us'. I would just hold him and try as best I could. I sighed as I put my guitar back in it's case. I wouldn't let him know that I was singing that song for him…Not yet at least.

I looked at the clock and it read nine-thirty a.m. Well, I was getting hungry so I went down to see if anyone was up and if they cared if I raided the cupboard. Walking downstairs I saw that Al was up, and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Upon hearing my footsteps, he turned around.

"Oh, good morning Roy!" Al said. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good." I said. Walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Is Brother up yet?" Al asked me.

"Yeah, he's changing right now." I said.

Al nodded in response. "Would you like some cereal Roy?" Al asked.

"Yes please, that would be nice." I said.

Al reached up in the cupboard and got another bowl.

"So how's brother after last nights incident?" Al asked.

"He told me that he feels a lot better, after letting everything he's held in for so long be let out." I said.

Al nodded. And handed me a bowl of cereal with milk and a spoon.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

I walked down the stairs, now feeling a lot better because I was no longer in my pjs. I hadn't been able to find a hair tie this morning, so my long blonde hair now hung loosely against my shoulders. It didn't really bother me, but it _was _somewhat annoying. Once arriving downstairs I saw Roy and Al talking in the kitchen. I guess that Winry wasn't up yet. Which didn't really surprise me. She was _not _a morning person.

To put it simply. Al turned towards me and smiled.

"Good morning Brother." He said. "Did you loose your hair tie again?" He asked.

I nodded. "Do you happen to know where it is?" I asked.

Roy gave me a grin and held up his wrist. Wrapped tightly around it was my red hair tie. I gave him a confused to look.

"How do you have it?" I asked.

"I took it out of your hair lat night. You have really pretty hair, Edo." Roy said.

I felt my face heat up. Did he just say my hair was pretty?

"Well…Can I have it back?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, come here." He said.

I nodded and walked over to him.

"Now turn around." He said.

I did as I was told, and suddenly I felt fingers in my hair. I blushed as I realized he was fixing my hair for me. He was done in a matter of seconds. And my hair was in a high ponytail. I blushed again.

I heard Al laugh at my reaction. And I just sent him a glare, before walking over to the counter to make myself a bowl of cereal. Once I was done with that, I took a seat at the table.

"No milk? You like dry cereal?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I don't like milk." I said before taking a bite of cereal.

"Brother is allergic to milk **(1)**." Al said.

"Oh. Never knew there was such a thing." Roy said as he took another bite of this cereal.

"Yeah, but it's one of the most common food allergies. But it's different from lactose intolerance." I said.

Roy gave an 'ah' in response. I smiled before continuing to eat my cereal. The rest of breakfast was silent.

* * *

We were now sitting in the living room watching some Saturday morning cartoons. Well…some we watched, others we made fun of. We had 4Kids** (2) **TV on, and about 50% of the cartoons on here were downright ridiculous. We added our commentary ever now and then. Currently we were waiting for Winry to wake up so we could see if she wanted to go to the mall with us. We had planned to spend a majority of our day there. And we were going to see if the rest of our gang wanted to hang out there with us too.

I was sitting next to Roy on the couch, well…more like half way laying in his arms. While Al sat on the floor. He kept giving me looks every now and then. And looks were saying 'you like him, you like him, you SO like him!'. And I kept giving him looks saying 'shut up Al!'.

Truth be told though, I did think that Roy was rather good looking…And I did get butterflies in my stomach every time I was around him…And I did…have rather strong feelings for him…And suddenly I figured everything out.

I was in love with Roy Mustang!

* * *

**(1) **Yes there is such a thing. I though it suited him better than him being lactose intolerant

**(2) I do not own 4kids!**

**Well, I'll leave it there so it doesn't get too long. Roy's starting to flirt with Ed. And our little Edo is starting to realize his feelings! This story is going along pretty well I think. I thought Ed needed that break down scene. Where he finally needed to lean against Roy for support. Ad Roy is a singer yessss! **

**The song he was singing was 'Why don't you and I' by Santana.**

**Reviews and chapter 7!**


	7. Breakdown

Sorry for the late update, I hit writers block ^^;;

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

No…I couldn't be! I just couldn't be! And even if I was, I doubt that Roy would love me back. I mean I was a total mess, no one could love someone like me. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Upon hearing my sigh Roy turned and looked at me.

"Hm, something wrong Ed?" He asked me, concern was evident in his voice.

"Nah, just a headache." I lied.

Roy didn't say anything, but he pulled me closer to him and started to run his fingers through my hair. I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Does this help it?" He asked sweetly. What the hell?! Was he flirting with me?!

I let out a soft sigh of contentment and closed my eyes, ahh…this felt so good.

"Yes.." I said softly.

For a couple of minutes we just stayed that way. Him running his soft fingers through my golden locks, and me laying there contently. I opened my eyes to see Al smiling smugly at me with eyes that said 'I so knew it.' I glared at him. Suddenly I felt his gentle touch leave my hair.

"Is your headache feeling better know?" Roy asked me.

I just nodded, my face covered in a blush again.

Suddenly, there were footsteps and we saw Winry standing in the hallway, her blonde locks flowing to the small of her waist. She was clad in her pajamas still, a pink over sized t-shirt and long blue shorts.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's around ten thirty." Al said.

Winry nodded. And looked at me and Roy with a questionable look on her face.

"Roy, what in the world are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Well Winry, " Al started with a sly tone. "Roy spent the night here, and him and Ed _shared _a _room _last night." Al said slyly.

Winry just looked at me and Roy. "I so knew it." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is she implying what I think she's implying?" I asked Roy.

"Oh yeah. She implying the fact that she thinks that we're a couple." Roy said.

I groaned, as I leaned my head against Roy's shoulder. Now that fake a headache that I said I had wasn't really a lie. I closed my eyes and wondered just how exactly I had gotten myself into this mess. I felt the fingers in my hair again, and my eyes cracked open again.

"Hm?" I asked quietly.

"Is your headache back?" I heard Roy's gentle voice ask.

I nodded as I closed my eyes again. Lost in the gentle touch of Roy's fingertips against my scalp. And suddenly, the world just seemed to drift away from me. And as I felt myself falling asleep. This was one of the rare times I had fallen asleep with out my sleep medication. Which I had started taking after mom got sick a year ago.

* * *

_I was sitting in the chair at the hospital again, why was I here? I saw Moms ill form in front of me, she had about a million tubes attached to her, trying to keep her alive. I felt her hand in mine and I looked at her gently face. Pale from her illness._

"_Edward dear, please take care of yourself and Alphonse." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. My voice full of fear._

_Al was sitting next to me, trying to hold back tears. Why was I re-living this?_

"_Edward, I'm sorry, but my time has come. It is time for me to leave." She said, her eyes dulling._

_My eyes widened, no! "No! You can't leave!" I said, and I couldn't keep the tears from falling this time._

"_Edward, Alphonse, I love you both…" She said, and her eyes closed._

_And her hand fell limp in my grasp. And all the machines went haywire._

_No!_

_

* * *

_

"_Noooo!" _I screamed as I jolted awake in terror. I lost her again!

Tears started to fall from my eyes in fast streams. I was drenched in a cold sweat. I once again had been tortured by the memory of watching my mother die. As I had been for the past three weeks off and on.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and I was pulled into a warm chest.

"Shhhh, Edward…Calm down it was just a bad dream." The deep voice of Roy sounded.

"I…I lost her again!" I said in a broken tone. "I can't take this! I keep losing her every time I close my eyes!" I said. My voice showed how weak I was at this moment.

I felt myself being pulled back down onto the couch, and being pulled back into his warm chest. I sobbed into his chest again, this was the second time I had done this in a span of two days.

"It's okay Ed, I'm here. I won't let you lose her again" Roy said, his voice gentle.

I heard two other voices, I think they were Al and Winry's, say something, but I'm not sure what. And then there foot steps sounded. And I think they were walking out of the room. I'm not sure. I felt Roy's gentle fingertips touch against my scalp again.

Hard sobs shook my small form. And my shoulders shook violently. My eyes were clenched shut as the hot tears escaped them. I felt my hands grab onto Roy's shirt as I took fist full's of the soft fabric. My tears soaked his shirt, but I didn't care.

"I…I…Saw…" I tried to tell him about my dream, but I couldn't.

"It's okay, Ed. I know…I know…" Roy said.

I nodded. And snuggled closer into his chest. Nothing matter right now, I didn't care if he didn't love me or if he did. I just needed his comfort. And he understood. I cried for a good while, before I felt wore out and just laid with him.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Tired, sad, I dunno…" I mumbled. My throat hurt…

I watched him nod, and felt him wrap one arm around my waist. I didn't say anything.

"What time is it?" I asked. My voice was soft, ad hoarse.

"Around noon." Roy said. As he used his free hand to play with my hair.

"Oh." I said. "Are we still going to the mall today?" I asked softly.

"Only if you feel up to it." Roy said with a small smile.

I shrugged. Not really knowing if I wanted to go now or not.

He nodded.

"C'mon, let's get up," I said.

He didn't say anything as he unwrapped his arm from my waist and sat up. I got up and stretched my arms. He kept a watchful eye on me as I got up and walked into the kitchen. My throat was burning as I had cried so hard. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Al and Winry sitting at the table, they smiled at me. Al got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop pretending that you're so strong right now, Brother. We understand that you aren't." Al said softly.

I nodded. I didn't say anything. No words were really needed.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

I smiled as I watched Al hug Ed. And I thought back to the conversation I had with him when Ed had been asleep and Winry was getting ready.

-FLASHBACK-

_I smiled as I played with Ed's silky hair. I had laid him down on the couch since he had fallen asleep, his head was resting in my lap. _

"_So, Al. Tell me, what was Ed like before your Mother died?" I asked._

"_He was a completely different person." Al started. "He was confident and strong, he talked a lot more too." He paused._

"_Though he didn't have many friends Since he was always younger than the kids in his class, and they didn't really accept him for that reason." Al paused again. "And that made him kind of shy, he didn't do well when making friends."_

_I didn't say anything.._

"_He was close to mom, so seeing her die…It shattered him. He's become more reserved…And, he's a lot more quiet." Al said. _

_I could tell by his tone that it bothered him. _

"_But…since brother met you, he's changed a little." Al said. His face broke out into a smile. "And…for the first time since mom died, I saw him flare up when he was called small the other day." Al said with a laugh.._

_I smiled._

"_Roy, you may not know it…But slowly, you've been fixing brother." Al said._

_I smiled. "Really, hm.." I said._

_-_End of flashback-

I smiled. This was very much an improvement for Edward. I could tell that much in the two and a half weeks that I had known him.

And, in the two and a half weeks that I had known Ed. I had fallen in love with him.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Slowly Al unwrapped his arms from around me and ruffled my hair a little. Just what was with people playing with my hair lately? I smiled slightly.

"So, do you guys still want to go to the mall?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, but only if you feel like it brother." Al said. Winry nodded in agreement.

I nodded. "Of course I still want to go." I said with a smile.

Al smiled at me. His face seemed to glow with his joy. And Winry laughed. My grin just widened.

I turned to Roy, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Start calling up the gang, Roy!" I said. "I'm going to go wash up."

And with that I quickly walked up the steps, taking two at a time. Walking into the bathroom, I shut the door quietly. It made a 'click' sound as it locked. Looking into the mirror my mouth formed into an 'o' shape. I looked terrible, to put it simply. My hair was half way falling out of my hair tie, my eyes were slightly red. And there were red tracks from my tears. My bangs stuck to my forehead, from the sweat I had been drenched in earlier. I sighed as I turned the handle on the sink, water began to fill the sink at a rapid speed. Grabbing a towel from the rack, I got it slightly wet and began to gently wipe my face off. Hiding an remits that I had been crying earlier. After that I brushed my hair and redid the pony tail. Before I walked back downstairs.

Before heading downstairs I walked into my room to get my stuff together. I walked over to the edge of my bed and grabbed my shoes, I quickly tied the laces, double knotting them. I then got my cell phone, I noticed it was glowing. Flipping it open, I noticed that I had a new text message. It said it was from Roy. But wait, I didn't have his number.. I clicked a few buttons before the message opened.

_From: Roy_

_Check your contacts list ;)_

_CB: 451-9876_

_May 30, 1:47 am_

I just started at the message before I closed it out. I hit the number that took me to my contacts list. I scrolled down only to find 'Roy' listed in the R's I clicked his name and it showed me his information. He had even take the liberty of adding himself a picture of a flame that had came with the phone. There was a section where you could leave notes about the person, and he had given me a note. It read:

_Thought I'd give you my number, so call me if you need anything. _

I just shook my head, before I put my phone in my pocket, and grabbed my ipod. I also got my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket. Walking down the steps I hummed my lasted favorite song, she will be loved by Maroon 5, while I played with the necklace Pinako had given me awhile ago.

I entered the kitchen to see Riza had already arrived, she was sitting at the table talking to everyone. They had yet to notice of my arrival and continued talking.

"We're just telling you this so that you know what's going on if one of us has to leave with him, for any sort of reason. He's not really stable emotionally yet." I heard Al say.

"Okay, it's good to be kind of it the loop." Riza said with a smile.

"Of course, I see it as you guys will become good friends soon." Roy said.

Al looked up to see me standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Brother, you look better." Al said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said softly.

I walked over to the table and took a seat next to Roy.

"So, um, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just working out our plans." Roy said.

I just nodded. I knew that they were talking about me.

"The guys are all on there way." Roy said.

"Okay, whose all going?" I asked.

"Havoc, Breda, Furey, one of my good friends that you haven't met yet, and one of Winry's friends." Roy listed off.

"Okay." I said.

We chatted for a little bit, before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Winry shouted.

She jumped from her chair and ran over to the door. What was with her and running today?

"So what stores do you want to go Edo?" Roy asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't been to this mall before. But I do want to go to whatever book store they have." I said as I started to play with my moms necklace again.

Upon noticing the silver necklace shimmer in the sunlight, Roy placed his finger under the small charm.

"Where did you get this?" Roy asked as he examined the charm.

"Winry's grandma gave it to me. She said my mom had wanted me to have, the gem reminded her of my eyes." I said.

"It does look like your eyes. But it can't compete with the beauty of them." Roy said as he looked at me with a smile.

I felt my face heat up again. Again, he was flirting with me. Or at least, he acted like it.

He just gave me a sweet smile as he moved his hand from my necklace. I gave him a little smile back. There were several knocks on the door before Winry opened the door.

"Guys! There here, lets get going!" Winry shouted.

We nodded as we all got up and walked outside.

"Ed, you're coming with me, in my car. And Al's going with Havoc, Breda and Furey. And Winry, and her friend are going with Riza." Roy told me.

I nodded as I fallowed Roy to his house. There sat a black Mustang in the driveway.

"That yours?" I asked.

"Yup." He said, as he twirled the keys around his finger.

"Suits you." I said.

He just laughed as he unlocked the doors with a button. I jumped in the front seat, he in the drivers. The car started with a purr, and he quickly drove out of the driveway.

_

* * *

_

Haha, I just cut you off. Sorry for the crappy ending.

So anyway, Roy's becoming more flirty with Ed. And Ed's opening up about how he really feels.

Reviews and Chapter 8~~ (really? We're already on chapter 8? Shesh.)


	8. Our time is now

I feel unloved. I only got one review D:

Seriously guys, if I don't get enough reviews I feel like there's not really a reason to update. Hence why Munich 1921 hasn't been updated in like a month. So yeah, feel lucky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The car ride was silent, there was some soft music coming from the radio, but otherwise you could probably hear a pen drop.

"So, um, what stores does the mall have?" I asked shyly. Trying to break the ice.

Roy was silent for a minute. "Uhh… They have most everything. Hot topic, Aeropastle, American Eagle, Books and Co, I could go on for hours listing what they have. But those are the stores I mainly go to." Roy said, his eyes never leaving the rode.

I nodded. "Do they have…uh…Michaels?" I asked.

"Michaels?" He asked in a questionable tone.

"It's an art store, has everything an artist could dream of." I said.

"Oh, um. Not sure." Roy replied.

I nodded.

"So, we are going to met my friend there. He's going to be waiting for us at books and co." Roy said.

"I thought we were going to hang with everyone." I said.

"We are, but when we shop we're going to split up into groups. And then we're probably going to go eat dinner somewhere." Roy said.

I gave an 'ah' in response.

"So, are we going to be in a group together?" I asked shyly. Suddenly finding my shoes interesting.

"Yeah. It's going to be you, me, and my buddy Maes." Roy said.

I lifted my head up to look at his face. He had a look of pure happiness on his face. And I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Cool." I said in response.

Suddenly we pulled into the busy parking lot of the mall. There were literally thousands of cars there. My eyes widened at the size of the mall. It was huge!

"Oh my god. I have never seen a mall this huge before…" I whispered.

Roy laughed at my reaction. "Ahh, Edo you make me laugh." He said.

I gave him a small glare before I too laughed. He pulled into the nearest parking spot he could get, which was pretty close. Considering how huge the mall was. Walking towards the door, he looked at me.

"So, we first are going to the book store to meet Maes, then we'll meet the gang at the fountain in the heart of the mall." He instructed me.

I nodded.

We walked into the mall in silence. The mal was pretty busy, and I kept as close to Roy as I could. I didn't like the crowd, it made m feel claustrophobic. I hated small places, hence why I had a phobia of them.

"What's wrong, Edo?" Roy asked concernedly.

"The crowds. I'm claustrophobic." I said.

"Ah. Don't worry, we'll be to the book store soon." He said with a reassuring smile.

I nodded. We arrived at the book store in a matter of minutes. I was nice and was rather large. It had two stories, and the stairs reminded me of stairs you'd find in Cinderella.

"C'mon, let's try to find Maes." Roy said as he grabbed my hand and lead me up the staircase.

I blushed. "Okay." I said softly, and I surely doubted that he heard me.

He lead me around the top floor, walking over top the manga section. I saw a guy with sleeked back black hair and wire rimmed glasses sitting at a table with a book in hand. Highly in groused in it.

"Hey Roy, is that him?" I asked, gesturing over to the guy.

Roy looked over and nodded. "Yup." He said. "Maes!" He said loudly.

The man looked up and smiled. "Roy! Good to see you!" He said.

He sat his book on the table and stood up, walking towards us.

"So this must be Edward." Maes said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Yup, this is him." Roy said.

"Nice to meet you kid. My names Maes Hughes." He said as he out stretched his hands to me.

I shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward as you know. But you can call me Ed." I said.

He smiled at me. "Now, do you want to see some pictures of my adorable little sister, Elysia! Or I could show you some pictures of my lovely girlfriend Gracia!" Maes shouted as he shoved some pictures into my face.

"Maes!" Roy shouted as he pulled Maes and his picture away from me.

I just laughed. I saw Roy give me a smile. Maes just looked between the two us and the smiled. I wondered what way going through his head.

"C'mon guys, lets get going. Everyone's waiting." Roy said.

Maes and I nodded. I fallowed Roy and Maes out the bookstore and we talked about nothing really as we walked to what Roy had called 'the heart' of the mall. Upon getting there we saw everyone waiting. We discussed our plans and who was going with who. And it ended up with me being with Roy. And somewhere along the line, Maes had kidnapped Al. I had to laugh with that happened, just for Al's poor luck. And then we all said that we'd meet back at the fountain two hours later.

So now, we were walking around the mall, debuting on what store to go to.

"Do you want to go into Aeropastle? It's right over there." Roy recommended.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you? It doesn't matter to me." I said.

"Okay, I guess maybe we could for a few minutes." Roy said as he led me into the store.

I smiled as I watched him look around the many racks of clothes. I just fallowed him around like a puppy. We didn't stay in there long, as we found it had nothing to interest us. After that we passed American Eagle, which we both agreed we didn't have enough money for.

"Want to go into Hot Topic?" Roy asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I said.

We walked into the store and it was like we had been transported to a different world. It was a dark, gothic store. Which was not really my style, but it had pretty cool clothes. Now it seemed like everything they had was dark and emo-ish, but if you really looked at the clothes, some this weren't like the story. Roy bought a shirt while I had yet to pull my wallet out. As we walked out the store he looked at me.

"Hey, there's a map over there, let's see if they have that art store you're looking for." Roy said as he tugged me towards the map.

Looking around it and fallowing the letters and colors that the map was divided into, I soon found the name I had bee looking for.

"They have! They have it!" I said excitedly.

Roy smiled at me. "Then let's go." Roy said as he looked at what stores it was near.

We walked for a good couple of minutes, and I told Roy what Michaels sold in it and stuff. Roy would just smile and give me his commentary every now and then. Upon arriving here, I literally ran right into the large art store. Roy chased after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted.

I just giggled as he caught up to me.

Looking around, I grabbed everything and examined it. And I ended up buying oil pastels, four copic art marker, and a small sketch pad. Which evened out to twenty five dollars. Roy laughed and told me that twenty five dollars for that few amount of things was far too much. And I just said that art was expensive. As we walked back, he turned towards me.

"We still have another hour." Roy said, pointing towards the clock.

I groaned. We were already standing at the fountain, thinking we had wasted all the time e had.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I stood up from the edge of the fountain.

Roy laughed. "I guess we could have went more places thn we thought." He said.

I nodded.

Roy looked around nervously. Before he turned towards me.

"Hey Ed, can I confess something?" Roy asked.

I looked at him curiously. "Sure." I said.

He got closer o me, till we were only an arms length apart.

"I know this isn't really the right place, but I must tell you before I miss out on my chance." Roy said.

"Then tell me." I said simply.

Roy looked me right in the eye, and smiled. "Ed, I love you." He said gently.

I felt my face go beat red. "R-Really?" I managed to shutter out.

"Yes." He said.

If possible, I felt my face heat even more. "I..I love you too." I said softly.

And at that moment, all time seemed to stop. Everyone around us seemed to disappear, leaving only me and Roy. He pulled me close, and pulled me into kiss. It was soft and sweet, and I savored it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. And my arms soon found there way around his neck, hands entangling themselves in his raven colored hair. We pulled apart in a matter of seconds, as air became a problem. He looked at me with love shining in his eyes, and I felt a smile play it's way upon my mouth.

My first kiss, had taken place in a busy mall, with the most beautiful man in the world.

* * *

EEEKKK! They are together! Yay!

No reviews, no chapter nice. All I'm asking is for like, three reviews, that's it and you get a lovely chapter nine.


	9. What about now

I was soo happy when I woke up this morning and checked my email. YAY I GOT THREE REVIEWS. That's all the reviews needed to make me want to update. So yeah, thank you~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I smiled as Roy held me close. This was everything I had ever asked for.

"Hey Edo, look there's a photo both." Roy said as he pointed to the photo both that was across the mall near the escalator.

"We should go get pictures!" I said excitedly.

Roy nodded as he unwrapped his arms from around my waist. As we walked over towards the colorful both, he pulled my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed at the contact. As we entered the booth he began to press some buttons and gave the machine the money needed. Quickly, he sat back down and pulled me close. The machine gave us three short beeps before the flash went off. We quickly posed for another pictures, making funny faces this time. For the last picture, he pulled me close to his and softly kissed me. I blushed at this, as soon as the machine stopped beeping, he pulled away. Walking out, we waited to receive the small strip of pictures. A few minutes later, the pictures slid out and Roy picked them up. Roy's smile grew when he saw the last one.

"May I keep this one?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said.

He nodded as he tore it off the strip. Getting out his wallet, he slid it in the picture slot.

"And now, I'll remember this every time I open my wallet." Roy said.

I blushed.

We walked back to the fountain, taking a seat on the ledge of it.

"Roy…What if they don't approve?" I asked quietly.

He pulled me into his arms, and intertwined his fingers in my hair.

"Edward, they love you. I'm sure they will approve." Roy said gently.

I only nodded as I was a t lose of what to say.

"Now come on, we still have some time left to hang around the mall." Roy said.

I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me up to my feet. I smiled as he dragged me all around the mall. We ended up going to the book store again, we didn't really get a chance to look around when we had met Maes there earlier.

"What type of books do you like, Edo?" Roy asked me.

I shrugged. "All sorts. The genre doesn't really matter to me, as long as the book is good. But my top favorites are the classics. Like _Wuthering Heights_, _The Pride and the Prejudice_, etc." I said.

"The classics are my favorites too; they have something that the books from our time don't. I can't explain it." Roy said.

I smiled. We browsed around the book store for a few more minutes before we headed off to the fountain again. We were early, by at least fifteen minutes, but I didn't really care. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roy asked.

"Of course." I said.

"You never mentioned much of you father when you told me about your past. I know he left when you were young, but what do you remember about him?" Roy asked.

Well, that certainly was not what I was expecting. My eyes darted down to my feet.

"Well…When he did come around…Things never went well. He and Mom would fight a lot." I said.

-Flashback-

_I watched as Mom and Dad were standing in the kitchen._

"_I can smell her perfume Hoenheim!" Mom yelled as she glared at Dad._

"_And what does that mean?!" Dad shot back._

"_It means you were out cheating on me again!" Mom shouted._

_Al and I sat on the staircase, I kept my arm in front of him so that he wouldn't try to interfere. _

"_Brother? Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?" Al asked. He was too innocent to hear this, he was only six. _

"_I don't know, Al." I said. _

_We heard a sound of breaking glass, and I had assumed that Mom had thrown something at Dad. But that was only because Dad would go to hit her. It was the same thing over, and over, and over again. I hated them fighting. But I hated Dad more, he always made Mom cry. And he says that he loves her!_

_More sounds of breaking glass and Dad trying to throw punches hit my ears. It was bad tonight; Dad must have really done something bad this time._

"_Come on Al, let's go to bed." I said as I grabbed my little brother hand._

_He knew that this meant that it was getting dangerous for us to be near them, so he didn't whine about it._

-End of flashback-

"It got to a point where he and Mom got a divorce; we haven't seen or heard from his since." I said.

"Wow…Did he ever hit you?" Roy asked.

I was silent for a minute. "A couple times." I said softly.

Roy stared at me wide eyed for a minute before he pulled me into a hug.

"He never hit Al, right?" Roy asked.

"No, I'd always take his hits for him." I said.

Roy sighed as he kissed my hair. I smiled as I laid my head against his chest.

"Well, took you two long enough to get together."

I turned to see Al standing in front me. I blushed as I pulled out of his embrace.

"Y-Yeah…" I managed to stutter out.

Al smiled. "I'm so happy for you brother!" Al said.

He then pulled me into a hug.

"So…you're okay with me dating Roy?" I asked.

Al pulled me out of the embrace and looked me dead in the eye. "Of course brother! What ever makes you happy makes me happy!" Al said.

Suddenly my phone rang; Al unwrapped his arms from around my neck and let me pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

'_Ed, this is Auntie Pinako, I need you and Al to get home quick.' _

"Why?" I asked.

'_You'll just have to see when you get here.' _

"Um, okay. I'll be there soon. And Roy's going to be with me, because I have some news to give you." I said.

She gave an 'mhmm' in response and then the line went dead. I snapped my phone shut and looked at the two males before me.

"We have to get home." I said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Auntie Pinako wants us home." I said.

"Oh." Al said.

"Can you drive us?" I asked Roy.

"Of course." Roy said.

I nodded. I sent Winry a text saying why we wouldn't be meeting them for dinner. And after that the three of walked out to Roy's car. I sat up front by Roy, and Al sat in the back seat. Roy started driving out of the parking lot, and soon down the street.

"So brother, how did you and Roy become a couple?" Al asked once we had gotten in the car.

I blushed at that.

"Well…He said that he loved me…." I started. Fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

"And I kissed him in the middle of the mall." Roy finished .

"Awww. How cute." Al said.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later, I instantly noticed that there was another car in the drive way. One that I did not recognize. Roy parked his car in his drive way, and we walked next door to the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I whispered.

Opening the door, I saw a face I never wanted to see again.

"Oh…my…god…" I whispered.

_

* * *

_

So yeah, crappy start to a chapter, better end.

Hope you liked it. Three reviews and I'll be happy. Any more and I'll upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning!


	10. Author Note

_Okay, sorry that this is not a chapter, but there is a problem going on with my reviews and me trying to reply to them. Basically, I can't. I get an error message every time. So I'm going to reply to some on here:_

_**xXxnightshadexXx **__: I'm glad you like my story :D Yeah, Ed is OCC. But in the next chapters coming up his little spunky side comes out. Especially in the next chapter._

_O_O Did you sneak a peak at my notebook with the chapters written in them?! Cause that is EXACTLY what's going to happen. Haha, I accept your challenge! I'll probably post it in the next week or sooner. Thanks for the review!_

_**Jessup : Glad you have been enjoying the story. I'll update the next chapter today or tomorrow. Oh, I didn't notice. Haha, thank you for pointing that out.**_

_**So yeah, I'll reply to the reviews with questions at the start of some chapters, cause is being a bitch.**_

_**Chapter 10 will be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday. Thank you all for taking the time to read about the shit I've had to deal with from . **_

_**~Haley**_


	11. We all fall down

I am terrible. I made you guys wait forever for this chapter. I got really, really, really bad writers block and I've been really busy lately, so I'm sorry. Enjoy the crappy chapter I wrote.

* * *

There sat my father. The man who was violent towards me, Al, and Mom. The man who made my mom cry. The man who I hated with a fire burning passion. Pinako sat on the couch with her pipe in hand, she had a slightly annoyed expression on her face. I turned to see Al's expression, his eyes were about as wide as mine.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse." He said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I spat out.

"Edward, is that any way to talk to your father?" Hohenheim said.

"What type of Father is violent towards his family?! What type of father drinks to the point the can't tell left from right!? What type of father disappears for god knows how long and doesn't even care about his kids!? What type of father hits his kids every now and then?! You don't deserve the title as 'father'!" I screamed.

I felt Al's saddened eyes on me.

"Brother…" Al whispered. His voice full of despair.

"Edward, you know that I didn't know that I was doing those things." Hohenheim whispered.

"I don't give a damn if you say that you didn't know you were doing them! You still did! I still have scars, I still have nightmares, I have memories of them! I'm still hurt by them!" I shouted.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" Al asked me.

"You probably don't remember it Al, but our Dad here use to drink a lot. And he would come home so drunk he couldn't think straight. And he would try to use us as his little punching bags sometimes. Of course Mom would stop him most of the time. But there were a hand full of times where she couldn't." I said.

Al gasped. I glared at my father.

"Edward…" Hohenheim tried to interject.

"No! Don't say anything! Nothing you say will change how I feel about you! I hate you!" I shouted. My voice filled with rage.

"Edward I am sorry…" Hohenheim said, his voice filled with sadness.

"Who cares! I won't forgive you!!" I shouted. His was getting on my nerves.

He remained silent for a minute, before he spoke. "So, when did your mother pass away?" He asked.

"Three weeks ago, if you must know. You didn't even show up to her funeral!" I shouted. "She was your wife, the father of your kids! And you didn't even _bother _to pay her one last respect!" I shouted.

"Edward I didn't know!" Hohenheim shouted at me.

"Bullshit! We sent you a letter!" I shouted back.

Al nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. Like on my first day at school here. I felt feverish and like I could throw up at any given moment. And that's when I tasted the disgusting bile in the back of my throat. I quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom, barley making it in time.

"Ed!" I heard Roy shouted as he ran after me.

I slammed the door shut. I fell to my knees by the toilet and began to empty my stomach. Once I was done, my breaths came in dry heaves. I flushed the disgusting stuff down the drain. I scooted away from the toilet to against the wall, leaning my forehead against the cool tiles on the wall. Then, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Roy's voice sounded.

"'m fine.." Was the weak reply I gave him.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

The door creaked as Roy opened the door. Weakly I lifted my head up to make eye contact with him. His eyes widened when he saw what condition I was in. Hastily he ran to my side and pulled me into his lap. I whimpered as I rested my head on his chest.

"Ed! Did you throw up?!" Roy asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"Do you think it's from all the stress back there?" Roy asked. He began to gently run his fingers through my hair. My eyes closed in contentment.

I nodded.

I felt him place a hand on my forehead. His hand was cold and felt good against my feverishly warm skin.

He sighed and picked me up, holding me bridal style. We walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Roy somehow managed to shut the door, while holding me. He placed me under my thick comforter and undid my ponytail for me.

"Do you want me to go get you any medicine?" Roy asked.

"Yeah…" I said in a small voice.

"I'll go downstairs and get you some, do you want anything else?" Roy asked me sweetly.

I shook my head.

He nodded as he exited my room, shutting the door behind him.

---

(no ones POV)

Roy softly shut the door behind him. Walking out into the living room, he saw everyone's concerned faces.

"What happened to brother?" Al asked. His voice was full of concern.

"He got sick, all the stress and stuff got to him." Roy said with a sigh.

Hohenheim looked as though he was confused at how Roy worded Edward getting sick.

"Does this happen often?" He asked.

Roy sent him a glare. "It's none of your concern." He stated simply as he walked into the kitchen.

Al didn't say anything as he fallowed Roy into the kitchen.

"So I assume that when you said Ed got sick you were saying he threw up, right?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I think the fight he had with your father drove him over the edge." Roy said as opened one of the cabinets.

"Yeah, brother and Dad never really got along. And after he and Mom started fighting and he took up drinking, I guess it got worse." Al said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would get along if there father treated them like that." Roy said as he dug around the shelf.

"Yeah…" Al agreed.

They were silent for a few minutes after that, not really knowing what to say to each other. Both of there minds were preoccupied by Edward's outburst with Hohenheim . Al looked off to the side, deep in thought. While Roy looked through the bottles and boxes of medicine. After a few moments, he finally decided upon one.

"Here we go, this should help Ed feel better." Roy said.

Closing the cabinet door, Roy walked out of the kitchen, Al fallowing behind him. As the two walked into the hallway near the stairs, they noticed that Hohenheim was not sitting in the living room with Pinako…

* * *

"JUST GET OUT!!!"

The sound of glass breaking met everyone's ears.

Which wasn't left unnoticed by everyone.

"That was Ed." Roy said.

Quickly Roy, Al, and Pinako were all running up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Once reaching Ed's room, they saw Hohenheim by Edwards bed with a look of pure disgust on his face. Edward looked angry, but in his eyes you could see that he wanted to cry. Bit's of shattered glass were all over the floor. Roy guessed that Edward threw a cup or something at his Dad for some reason.

"What's going on here?!" Pinako asked.

"My son has told me that he is a fucking queer." Hohenheim stated.

"Oh _shut up _old man! And get out!" Ed shouted back.

"Edward hush up! Hohenheim what on earth are you talking about?" Pinako asked.

"Edward has told me that he is gay!" Hohenheim said.

"Oh whatever, I'm an atheist so I don't believe that I'll burn in hell or something like that." Edward said with a huff.

"You will!" Hohenheim shouted.

"Hohenheim , in my house we accept things like that, if you don't like that then get the hell out!" Pinako shouted.

Hohenheim didn't say anything as he walked out of the room, he didn't even bid farewell. A slam was fallowed after that.

Edward groaned as he flopped back down on the bed.

"I hate that man." He mumbled.

Pinako looked over at the three boys that stood before her. She decided that she would let them handle whatever the hell had just happened. So she turned to leave, and shut the door softly on the way out.

"What happened Ed?" Roy asked as he took a seat on the edge of Edward's bed.

"Yeah, we heard you shouting at Dad and then glass breaking." Al added on. He now stood above Ed, looking over at him concernedly.

"Bastard came in to talk to me, wanted to know what's been going on." Edward started. "I didn't say much, said I started school here and that was it. Then he asked what you are to me, why you seemed to mean more to me than anyone else…"Ed paused.

"And what did you tell him?" Roy asked.

"I told him the truth, what else would I tell him?" Edward said.

And suddenly, Roy put two and two together. Hohenheim didn't approve of Ed and his relationship, that's why Ed threw the cup at him. Roy sighed as he put his hand on top of Ed's and gave it a squeeze.

"And he didn't approve, did he?" Roy asked softly.

"No duh." Edward said.

Roy sighed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and call Winry, okay guys?" Al asked as he walked over towards the door.

"Yeah that's fine Al, I've got it from here." Roy said.

Al nodded and he walked out of the door, shutting the door with a 'click'.

"I brought you some medicine." Roy said and held up the box. "It should make you feel better, I also brought a cup of water." He gestured over to the glass of the nightstand.

Ed nodded. And took the box from Roys hand, talking out two tablets he took them with a few sips of water before laying back down. Roy smiled sadly as he stroked Edwards hand lovingly. He looked at Ed, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his skin was a sickly pale color. All and All, he looked terrible. Edward's eyelids began to droop, but he blinked furiously to try and stay awake. Roy laughed at this.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." He said lovingly.

"'mkay." Edward said as he let his eyelids drop and he fell into a light doze.

Roy smiled.

Looking down at the glass Roy realized that they had yet to clean up he sighed. Quietly, he walked down the steps and grabbed a broom and a dustpan before going back upstairs. He walked in quietly and quickly cleaned up the shards of glass. He then emptied the glass from the dustpan in Ed's trash can. He put the unneeded cleaning items in an unused corner before he turned around.

He then began to look around Edward's room. Sure, he had been in here many times in the past few weeks, but he had never really taken everything in. Edwards room was very interesting. The walls were a deep red color with black trim. There were many pictures hung on the wall, of family and such he assumed. And then they were poster of bands and anime shows. Then there was a bookcase literally filled from the top to the bottom of all sorts of books. Some of them ever three inches thick. The one that intrigued Roy the most was a tattered, thick, black, leather bound book, in between two other very interesting books. He pulled the black book out and found that there was no title at all.

"Hmm, that's strange…" Roy muttered to himself.

Opening the book, he found that it looked as though it had been through hell and back. The pages were faded, ripped, and there were many ink splotches, and looked as though stuff had been spilled Flipping to the cover page it red in bright red letters:

_Journal_

_Belongs to: Edward Elric_

_Age: 13 - whenever I run out of pages_

_Started: August 14__th__ 2005_

_Ended: _

This was…Edward's journal for the past three years?! (Oh yes, there are journals that can last this long if you don't write many entries)

-----

Oh yes, quite the long chapter, eh. You guys deserved it after I got stuck with writers block for awhile This chapter sucks but, whatever. As you can tell, Edward's OOCness somewhat went away in this chapter, he's becoming more and more incharacter as the story moves along.


	12. Stay with me

THE REVIEWS! I was _soooo _happy when I saw the reviews! That is _awesome,_ and here I was thinking the chapter sucked. XD Oh, I messed up on the year on Ed's journal thing in the last chapter. He started writing in in 2006 not 05.

School is starting soon, so the reviews won't be coming as fast because of that~

* * *

Roy couldn't believe that he had found Ed's journal, or that he even had one. He didn't really want to disrespect Ed's privacy, but his curiosity got the best of him. And soon he was flipping to the next page.

* * *

_August 14th__, 2006_

_Normally, I wouldn't even think about writing in such a girlish like a journal. But, I feel right now…I need to. Mom's sick. Real sick. She won't say it, but collapsing in the kitchen isn't really in your every day sickness. Al doesn't know how sick Mom really is, but I do. She's in the hospital now; the doctors want to keep her there permanently. Al…I'm not going to tell him just how ill Mom is. Well…I think I've written enough for today…_

_-Ed_

* * *

_August 20__th__, 2006_

_I didn't feel like updating this for almost a week because I was lazy. So yeah, deal with it. Mom's condition hasn't changed. They think she might have some form of cancer. Witch we all know isn't good. School starts up soon, next Tuesday. I don't want to go! I want to stay with Mom everyday! Al and I stay at the hospital a lot. We spent the night the other day. I was scared to leave her. I'm trying to stay strong for Al, but…It's really hard….Cause truthfully I'm terrified that I'm going to lose her. _

_Well…That's all for today._

_-Ed_

* * *

Roy could already see a change in Ed from just the two entries he read. The first entry he could see how strong Ed was emotionally, but then the next entry. You could see how he was beginning to crumble. He began to skim through the next few entries. Ed would write about how school was, his Mom's mystery illness, and his troubles. He stopped on an entry in the spring of 2007.

* * *

_March 31__st__ 2007_

_They still haven't figured out what's making Mom sick… But the Doctors are saying it's getting worse. They don't think she's going to make it pass this year. I don't believe it though, Mom's strong. Al and I haven't contacted our Dad to tell him yet. Even though Mom says that we need to… I don't want to get in contact with that bastard! He'd just push me around like he did when I was a kid. Anyhow, Mom was telling us about what would happen to us if something bad did happen to her. If you know what I mean. She says that we would go live with Winry and her Grandma in Resinbol. I know why she doesn't want us to go with Dad…Al doesn't though, so he pestered mom about it for a few minutes. Before he finally settled with the answer that Winry's grandma is our Godmother, even though that's not the truth. _

_Well…I think that's good for today…_

_~Ed_

* * *

Roy sighed as he sat the book down…Running his hand through his ebony hair. He tried to think how terrible those years were for Ed. Picking the book back up; he began to flip through the next year. Skimming through the entries, he found that they were mostly the same. Ed would talk about his day and his visits with his mom, and anything else. He then settled on an entry from a couple weeks before he had met Ed.

* * *

_April 20__th__ 2009_

_I can't believe it…This has to be a dream, a nightmare! This CAN'T be reality! Mom died! She died last night! They couldn't do anything about it!!! They couldn't save her….! They called us this morning. Real early. At 3 am I think… They told us to come in…They said that it wasn't looking good. So we went in… And she was with us for one good hour. I held her hand, she died holding my hand…Al cried…He's still crying…More like sobbing. But who am I to talk, I went hysterical. We got back home at 5. We're going to hear Moms will this morning. We're not going to school today, or the rest of the week. We have to get ready to go to Winry's. We called her this morning at seven, we talked to Pinako. The funeral will be at the end of the week. Well….I've got to go…bye._

_-Edward_

* * *

Roy closed the book, putting it back on the shelf. He didn't want to read any further. That was by far the most tragic thing he ever read. He could literally _feel _Ed's pain through his writing. And that made his heart hurt, he didn't like seeing Ed in pain. Or reading about it, for that matter. Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him. He wanted to talk to Al.

* * *

In the living room, Al was sitting on the couch. Winry was next to him talking to Riza. They had gotten at the house a few minutes ago. Al had told them some of what had happened with Ed's Dad, but left out the fight he and Ed had. He would wait for Ed and Roy to tell them about them being together.

"Al."

Al looked up from his feat when he heard his name. Looking up, he saw Roy standing above him.

"Oh, Roy. I didn't see you there." Al said. Laughing slightly.

"It's okay." Roy said with a smile. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Yeah." Al replied as he got up from his seat.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Al asked.

Roy was standing next to the window, watching the evening sky. It was a deep blue still, even though it was nearing seven o clock. The days were lasting longer, now that summer was slowly approaching.

"Tell me about how Ed was when your Mother died, you said he changed a lot then." Roy said, turning around to face Al. Leaning against the wall for support, hands buried deep in his jeans pockets.

Al looked down at the glass of sprite he had poured himself.

"He….He got _so _sick that week." Al said. "It was the sickest I had ever seen him."

Roy stayed silent. He could tell by Al's tone that he wasn't finished yet.

"Right after we got home from the hospital after Mom died, he…He ran right up to the bathroom, and I could hear him throwing up. He couldn't keep _anything _down for the rest of the day. He had _such _a high fever too…It was _awful_." Al said.

Roy nodded. "Wow…" Was all he could manage to say.

"He then got really depressed…Which didn't really surprise me…He managed to break out of it by the time we got here." Al said.

Roy remembered seeing Ed in his room the week that he had came there. He left his curtains open during the day and most of the time and forgot to close them at night. And Roy couldn't keep his eyes of him. He just found Ed so…._intriguing. _And he found a smile tug at his lips.

"And…When he met you he got even better, as I've told you." Al said with a grin.

Roy nodded. "Yes, I believe you told me that this morning." He replied.

"Oh yeah, this day just seems like it's been going on forever. This morning feels like last week." Al said with a chuckle.

Roy smiled.

Suddenly, they heard feet running against the hard wood floor of upstairs, and a door slam shut.

"What the hell?!" Roy asked.

Al looked at him with a slight fear in his eyes. Roy just gave him a look that said 'I got this' before he ran upstairs.

* * *

Standing in the hallway, he found Ed's door wide open and the bathroom door shut. It didn't take long for Roy to figure out what happened. Walking over to the bathroom door, Roy softly knocked.

"Ed." Roy said softly.

He waited for a few minutes before knocking again.

"Hey Ed, let me in." Roy said.

"..t's unlocked." He heard Ed mutter softly.

Turning the knob, the bright lights of the bathroom met his eyes. Shutting the door behind him, he looked over to find Ed leaning against the tiled wall of the bathroom. His face was deathly pale, and you could see the sickness in his eyes. Roy felt pity for his small lover. He quietly walked over to Ed and lifted him into his lap.

"Let's get you back to bed…" Roy said as stood up.

Ed was not heavy, so carrying him was easy for Roy to do. Ed made no complaints. Roy slowly walked back to Ed's bedroom, not wanting to go fast in case the boy got sick.

* * *

Roy slowly laid Ed down in his bed, covering his up with the thick, cozy, comforter. ED really _needed to sweat out his fever. Roy then sat on the edge of the bed. Watching his blond love._

"Don't leave…" Ed said pathetically.

Roy looked at him with a small smile. "I didn't plan to." Roy replied.

He then scooted over and laid down next to Ed, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.

"I'm going to stay with you _forever_." Roy promised, one he knew that he would keep.

Ed smiled as his eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep sleep, the second time without his medication.

* * *

Okay, so we learned some more about how Ed thinks about stuff. We got another look into his mind. Fun. Hope you enjoyed! See you in chapter 13~


	13. Words, Hands, Hearts

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am AWFUL. I made you guys wait forever for this chapter! But I started school again and have been under a mountain of homework. And on top of that, it's my first year of _high school. _So I had to learn my way around this huge school. And that was crazy. Then I got this sort of kinda cold. I lost my voice for like…a day and a half. And now I can barley breathe out of my nose. But I'm getting better.

Now I'll stop rambling so you can read chapter 13.

* * *

Roy was slightly aware of his phone ringing. But he was too tired and comfortable to care. But the sleeping bundle in his arms was not happy about it.

"Roy…Answer your god damn phone." Ed grumbled.

Roy groaned as he opened his eyes. It was dark, that was the first thing he noticed. Sitting up, he stretched. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It had stopped ringing by now and was letting him know that he had missed a call. After clicking a few buttons he saw that his Mom had been calling him for the past hour. He sighed as he clicked the send button to call her back. It rang two times before she answered.

"_Roy! Where are you?" _His mother shouted.

"Sorry Mom, I'm at Winry's house." Roy said in a sleepy tone.

"_Well do you plan on coming home? It's ten pm!" _

"..I think I'm going to stay the night again. If that's alright with you." Roy said. Not wanting to leave his sick lovers side.

"_Hmm…Alright, but you __**have **__to come home tomorrow night." _

"I will." Roy said before he hung up the phone without a goodbye to his mom.

Roy then put his phone back in his pocket before looking back at Ed. He was still asleep and looked absolutely _adorable. _Roy smiled. Brushing a stray hair out of Edward's face. He sighed when he felt the warm skin. Telling him that Ed still had quite a high fever. His sighed again as he got up off the cozy mattress. Quietly, he walked out. Shutting the door softly behind him. He was _starving. _Hopefully, no one would care if he rummaged through the cabinets.

* * *

Upon reaching the living room, he found Winry and Riza watching TV. They were laying on the floor, engrossed in whatever they were watching. Hearing his footsteps, the two girls turned around to see who had intruded their show. They smiled when they saw that it was Roy.

"Oh, hey Roy." Winry said.

"Hey." Roy grumbled. "Riza, are you staying too?" Roy asked his sister.

Riza nodded. "I still have to call Mom." Riza replied.

"She called me like…four times when I was asleep. I called her back, but I didn't know that you were still here. So I just told her I was staying." Roy said.

"I call her now." Riza said, getting up off the floor and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Walking out of the room as she dialed her mother's number.

Roy smiled.

"How's Ed?" Winry ask concernedly.

Roy sighed as he ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "He's sleeping still right now. His fever is still pretty high…But it's gone down since he fell asleep…" Roy answered.

Winry nodded. "That's good." She replied.

"So, where's Al?" Roy asked. He had yet to see the lively teen.

"He's out on the front porch." Winry answered.

Roy nodded. Walking over to the front door. He saw Al sitting outside, looking up at the stars. He looked like he was deep in thought. Opening the screen door, Roy walked out into the chilly night air.

* * *

Hearing the rattle of the screen door closing, Al turned around to see who had walked out. He smiled when he saw Roy.

"Hey Roy, did you have a nice nap?" Al asked.

Roy nodded as he walked towards the steps that Al was sitting on. "Yeah, I did." He replied as he joined Al on the steps.

"Is brother still asleep?" Al asked.

"Yeah, he needs all the sleep he can get to get better." Roy said.

"Yeah." Al replied.

"So why are you out here so late?" Roy asked.

Al sighed as he looked down at his feet. Taking in every little detail of his shoes. "I just have a lot on my mind…" Al said softly.

Roy nodded as he looked up at the twinkling stars. "Yeah…I bet you do with your Dad coming today." Roy said.

Al nodded.

The two were silent for a moment. Just enjoy the cool night air, and the magnificent show that the stars were giving them. Al looked at the wooden steps of the porch, before looking up and facing Roy.

"That…was the first time that I had seen Ed like himself in awhile…."Al said.

Roy laughed. "He must have been one hell of a kid then." Roy said.

Al laughed. "He was…He got in trouble with the teachers a lot." Al replied.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, he's told me about some of the stunts he pulled when he was in elementary school." Roy said.

Al smiled. "He was a crazy kid, and got me dragged in every one of his crazy ideas." Al said.

"So I imagine that you were the more mature child?" Roy said.

Al shrugged. "In some ways Ed was real mature, and in others he wasn't… But most of the time, I was the mature one."

Roy nodded in understanding.

"You worry about him a lot…" Al said.

Roy turned to face him. A look of confusion on his face. Al laughed slightly.

"It's easy to see. Your eyes are on him all the time…Watching his every move." Al said.

Roy sighed as he turned to look out at the street. But Al could tell that in his mind, he was somewhere else.

"I do…I worry about the nightmares, his mental state. His everything. He's so fragile…And I fear that if anything else happens to him, like some sort of tragedy…That he'll crack…" Roy paused.

Taking his head in his hands, Roy felt himself finally breaking down.

"I only hope that me comforting him will help him…But what if I can't! I fear that what I'm doing isn't helping him…And with his father coming today….Oh god…I can't imagine what sort of pain and such he's going through…" Roy said.

Roy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Al giving him a small smile.

"It's going to be alright Roy…You're helping brother _so _much…" Al said and gave Roy's shoulder a slight squeeze.

Roy gave Al a slight smile. "You really think so?" He asked. Slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course! Brother's been so much better since he met you…Even after the first day he met you he got a little bit better." Al said. "You should never doubt that, Roy."

Roy's smile grew a little wider. Everyone really should have an Al.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting pretty chilly." Al said as he stood up.

"Yeah." Roy said, getting up from his spot on the steps.

The two walked inside in silence. Upon reaching inside, Al walked over to sit with Winry, and watch whatever the girls were watching. While Roy went to get something to eat for himself. And something incase Ed was hungry. Which he highly doubted, since the boy's stomach had been very uneasy. But, you never know. The blond did heal quite quickly the last time he got sick. After checking the time, Roy decided to take Ed's medication up too.

"I wonder if he's even woken up yet." Roy pondered to himself as he walked out of the kitchen, flipping the light off on his way out.

* * *

Opening the door softly, Roy was greeted with a very awake Edward, reading a book. He smiled at this.

Upon hearing the door open, Edward sat the book down to see who had walked in. His face broke into a wide grin when he saw it was Roy.

"Hey." Roy said as he walked over to the bed.

Setting the try of food down, Edward looked at the food with a very nauseas look on his face. That easily told Roy that Edward did not want any food. And probably couldn't even keep it down.

"Hey…" Ed said softly.

Roy grabbed the sandwich he had made for himself as he sat on the soft bed.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Roy asked after taking a bite of his food.

Edward nodded.

"What were you reading?"

"_The Alchemyst._" Edward said. Showing Roy the vibrant cover.

"Looks interesting." Roy said.

Ed nodded as he sat the book down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Roy asked.

"Somewhat…" Ed said.

Roy nodded in response. Finishing up his sandwich. Roy scooted over and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, pulling him to his chest.

"I love you." Roy said.

Ed smiled. "I love you too…"

Roy smiled. Ed snuggled up against Roy, getting in a far more comfortable position. Resting his head on Roy's shoulder. Sighing in contentment. Roy smiled as he kissed the top of Ed's head.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly.

"A little…" Ed mumbled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. I woke up shortly after I felt you getting up…" Ed said. His eyelids dropping slightly.

Roy nodded. "How about you take your medication and then we tuck in for the night?" Roy suggested.

"Yeah…" Ed said. But made no attempt to get up.

Roy chuckled. "You must be out of it. Come on, up you go." Roy said as he helped the boy sit up.

Ed was hardly there, his mind foggy with sleepiness. He was vaguely aware of Roy asking him to open his mouth, then placing a pill in his mouth. Then water flowing down this throat, along with the pill.

"Alright, off to sleepy town for you." Roy said as he eased the blond back down on the bed. Lying down beside him, Roy covered them up. He wrapped his arms around Ed's slim waist, and then all too soon the two fell asleep.

* * *

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Even if he was asleep, Roy could tell that. Cracking open his eyes, he looked over to check on Ed. His eyes widened at what he saw. Ed was shaking, crying, and looked as though he was in a nightmare. Quickly he sat up, grabbing onto Ed's shoulders.

"No!!! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Ed cried out. Tears leaking in fast rivers down his cheeks.

"Ed! Wake up!" Roy said as he lightly shook Ed's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Daddy!" Ed screamed.

Roy stopped for a minute. Taking in what Ed had just said.

_He's…He's dreaming about…He's re-living _that_?! _Roy thought. Realizing that even in Ed's dreams, he couldn't escape his nightmare of a childhood. Even in his dreams, he has to re-live every nightmare he had gone through once before in life. He had to get him out of this one, quickly. Wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, he lifted Ed into his arms.

"C'mon Ed, wake up…Please.." Roy pleaded.

After a ten minute struggle to wake Ed up, Ed finally cracked open his eyes. A look of pure terror was on his face.

"It's okay…its okay, you're okay." Roy said gently.

Upon hearing Roy's deep voice, Ed looked up at Roy. It took him a moment to register everything. That this was reality and his dream was not real. Quickly, he latched onto Roy for dear life. His shoulders began to shake, and Roy realized that Ed was crying. He wrapped one arm around Ed's waist, and began to run his fingers through Edward's golden locks, trying to clam him down. But had no such luck. Ed would just shake harder, and his sobs became louder. Roy just held him and ran his fingers through Ed's hair.

"Shhh…..Calm down Edward, you're on the verge of having a panic attack." Roy whispered in the teen's ear.

Ed slowly began to calm down. His shaking subsided, and his tears became only soft sniffles. Roy waited patiently for him to speak.

"He…._ He _was in my nightmare….It….it was about when he would….H-He would…" Edward paused. Not knowing if he could bring himself to tell Roy what his father use to do to him.

"It's okay Ed….I know..." Roy said, not wanting the boy to be in anymore pain.

Ed only nodded. And then laid his head back down on Roy's shoulder. He felt very much drained after his almost panic attack. His eyes were half lidded and he felt himself falling back to sleep. But he was fighting it off well. He was scared that he was going to have another dream about…_him. _

"Go back to sleep Ed, I'll protect you from the nightmares…" Roy whispered into his ear.

And after a minute, Roy heard Ed softly snoring. He smiled as he laid the boy back down. Snuggling up nest to him Roy pulled the thick covers over himself and Ed. Enclosing his arms around Ed, Roy fell back into the arms of sleep.

That night, Ed was safe in the arms of his caring lover.

* * *

Okay, so I thought you guys deserved a nice, long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It's 6 frickin pages and took ages to write.

See you in chapter 14! Don't forget to Review~~


	14. Tonight

I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for chapter 13, so I decided to do chapter 14 instead of finishing up my English homework. Haha. Has anyone noticed that for the past few chapters I've been using song names as chapter titles? Because I have. It's a play list of songs that you should listen to when reading this story. Look 'em up. If you want the artist of the song then ask me in your review.

Now, on to chapter 14!

----

Roy awoke bright and early the next morning, despite the fact he didn't get much sleep that night. Looking over to check on Ed, he saw his curled in a little ball, fast asleep. Hair draped loosely over his shoulders. He smiled, Ed was so adorable. Softly, he ran his finger down Ed's soft cheek. Ed gave a slight shiver under his touch, and Roy laughed slightly. Chancing a glimpse at the clock, Roy saw that it was a couple minutes after eight. He sat there for a minute deciding what to do. Get up and go find something eat or stay and try to fall back to sleep. He thought for a moment or two, before his stomach decided for him. Carefully, he got up off the bed. Trying his hardest not to wake Ed, who terribly need some sleep. He still had a fever, and was up late last night with his nightmare.

He gently closed the door behind him, before walking down the hallway.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, he saw that Al was already awake. Sitting at the table eating some waffles. A tall glass of milk near by. Upon hearing Roy's feat against the hard wooden floor, Al looked up. He smiled.

"Good morning," Al said.

"Just what time do you wake up at?" Roy asked as he groggily took a seat at the table.

Al laughed. "I get up at seven-fifty everyday. It's out of habit I guess."

Roy just stared at him for a minute before shaking his head. Walking over to the table, Roy pulled the chair out. It squeaked against the polished wood. Roy groaned as he took a seat, still very much tired. After eating the last bite of his waffles, Al got up. Taking his syrup drenched plate to the sink.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat while I'm up?" Al asked.

Roy was quiet for a minute. Thinking through his options.

"Just a cup of coffee please." Roy said. He was in need of caffeine if he ever wanted to fully wake up.

Al nodded as he pulled out a mug and some of the coffee mix.

"I heard something coming from Ed's room last night, did something happen?" Al asked.

Roy sighed as he ran his hand through is hair. Closing his eyes as if the memory pained him.

"He had a real bad nightmare…When I got him up…He was nearly having a panic attack, hell I think it was a panic attack…" Roy said. Ed's pained face came into his mind and it nearly brought him to tears.

Al sighed. "What was it about? He never acted like he was having a panic attack when it was about Mom."

Slowly Roy opened up his eyes. Staring a hole into the table. "It was…a memory…of what _he _would do to him." Roy said slowly.

Al nearly dropped the coffee box he was holding.

"It was bad Al…._Really _bad…When he saw me, and that his dream was not real…He latched onto me for dear life…He looked so terrified…" Roy mumbled. His voice low and solemn.

Al sighed as he gripped the edge of the counter. He had never known how much their father…No…_Hoenheim_. Had hurt his brother…

"…He has those dreams only every so often….When something has really upset him…." Al paused. "He used to tell me that it was only about him leaving us, but I never believed it…I just knew it was something more serious…" Al whispered.

Roy sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. He watched as Al made the coffee. It's warm aroma filling the cozy kitchen. He listened as Al as he pushed the buttons on the microwave, creating an annoying beeping noise. He wondered if Edward had woken up yet, before deciding that he probably hadn't. In a matter of minutes, the microwave beeped, alerting them that the coffee was done.

Al placed a steaming mug in front of Roy.

"Here you go, careful, it's still pretty hot.." Al said with a smile.

Roy smiled as well. "Thank you."

Al nodded as he took a seat in front of Roy. Roy sipped the warm liquid, almost burning his tongue in the process. He almost threw the mug down, as he had almost burned his throat. Al laughed.

"I told you, it's hot!" Al said with laughter.

Roy glared at him.

After a couple of minutes, Roy took his chances and took another sip of the coffee. It was the prefect temperature. Not too hot or cold. Roy smiled as the warm liquid slowly began to wake him up. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash sound from upstairs.

"What the hell?!" He asked.

"Sounds like brother fell." Al said.

Roy questioned in his head why Al didn't sound too worried, before deciding to go upstairs and see what all the commotion was all about.

* * *

The stairs creaked as he walked them. Upon reaching the upstairs hallway, Roy saw that Ed's bedroom door was slightly ajar. A ray of light trickled through the opening. Walking towards the door, Roy peaked in.

"Ed?" Roy asked quietly.

"Oww…"

Looking around, Roy saw Ed on the floor, rubbing his head. The blanket strewn on the floor. Roy smiled slightly, before walking into the room.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, happens all the time." Edward said as he unsteadily stood up. "My leg's just reminding me to take my calcium supplements."

Roy quickly hurried over to give the teen a helping hand. Edward leaned on Roy for support. And Roy got a good look at the blonde. A sweat had broken out on his forehead, and he looked very fragile.

"Don't out do yourself Ed, you're still sick." Roy whispered.

Ed nodded. "I'm fine…My legs just hurting me…a little…"

Roy looked skeptical. "What?"

"I…I hurt my leg once when I was little, I fell down this huge hill we had and I broke my left leg." Ed paused. "Ever since it's never been as strong as my right leg due to the fact that it never got stronger since I don't drink milk." Ed said.

"Oh," Roy said.

Ed leaned his head against Roy's chest. Roy smiled and placed his hand on Ed's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"Your fever's gone down." Roy said with a smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

Edward nodded. His eyes dropped sleepily.

"Are you still tired?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head. "No…I just haven't fully woken up yet."

Roy laughed. "Sure…"

Ed glared at him. "Is Al up yet?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I don't understand how he can get up so early." Roy responded.

Edward shrugged. "When he gets up at a certain time every morning, he gets really use to it."

Roy nodded. "You want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry." Edward said.

Roy smiled. And then picked Ed up bridal style. Ed squealed as he was lifted off the ground. Roy laughed at his response.

"You're too cute." Roy said as he carried Ed down the hall, the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Ed blushed slightly. Causing Roy to smile.

* * *

Al turned from the sink, where he was washing some dishes, to see what the commotion was all about. A smiled tugged his lips when he saw the happy couple, and an Ed that looked like he was feeling better.

"Morning brother." Al said.

Ed looked up, and smiled. "Good morning Al."

Roy walked over to the table, and managed to pull a chair out while holding Ed. Placing Ed in the chair; Roy smiled and ruffled the teen's hair like he would do a child. Ed giggled in response. Roy then walked over to where Al was standing, tapping him on the shoulder slightly.

"Hmm?" Al asked in response. Pulling his arms out of the sink, and drying them off with a dish towel.

"Can I have Ed's calcium supplements?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah! He hasn't taken them for awhile!" Al said as he moved over to the medicine cabinet.

Grabbing a large white bottle, Al handed it to Roy.

"Thanks." Roy said.

Walking back to the table, Roy placed the bottle in front of Ed.

"Let me get you a drink." Roy said.

Ed nodded as he unscrewed the lid from the bottle, and pilled out two large white pills. After a minute, a cup of water was placed in front of him.

"Thanks." Ed said. He then swallowed the pills, and took a huge gulp of water.

"Is your leg bothering you, brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Edward said.

"Oh sure, you could barley stand. That is so what I call 'just a little'." Roy said. Doing air quotes around 'just a little'.

Ed glared at him, before turning to Al. "Could you get me a pop tart or something, Al?" Ed asked.

"Me too." Roy chimed in.

Al nodded and got the pop tart box out. Placing it on the table in front of the couple.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

Al laughed before turning into the living room. As Ed and Roy began to eat their pop tarts, they heard the low mumbling of the TV.

"So…How badly did you hurt your leg when you broke it?" Roy asked.

"They said that if I had hit it any harder it could have shattered the bone." Edward said.

"Wow…" Roy said.

"Yeah, it took a long time to heal. It was in a cast for what seems like a millennium." Edward mumbled.

The two were silent for a minute. Eating their pop tarts and enjoying each others company.

"So have you ever broken any thing?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I broke my arm once, I…" Roy paused to laugh. "I crashed into a tree when I was riding my bike." Roy then broke into a full out, onslaught of laughter.

Ed laughed along. "Nice…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," Roy replied.

"Al gave himself a concussion one time, out of his pure own stupidity." Edward said.

"And what did he do that was so stupid?" Roy questioned.

Edward laughed. "He fallowed something stupid I was doing."

"And that explains it all." Roy paused. "And what were you doing that was so stupid?"

"I was climbing a bookshelf." Edward said.

Roy gave him a look. And Ed glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that! I was five, like I knew any better!" Edward shouted.

"Oh sure! A five year old doesn't know that climbing a book shelf can be dangerous!" Roy shouted back.

"Remember, I was a reckless five year old with no common sense, and Al was a four year old who fallowed whatever I did at the time." Edward said.

"True." Roy said.

The two rambled on about other injuries they had gotten from their own stupidity for awhile. Before Winry and Riza came and joined them. It was a very quiet morning in the Rockbell/Elric household.

Roy smiled as he watched Edward tell the girls what happened at the mall before they left. A light blush sprinkled over his cheeks. A smile gracing his rose colored lips. Golden eyes shining eyes in happiness. This made Roy's smile only widen.

All Ed deserved was happiness

* * *

So yeah, this chapter was just a day in the life type of chapter. Except we learned something new about Ed. I thought something should be wrong with his leg or arm instead of Automail. His leg won the verdict. And so I thought that since he didn't drink milk, after he broke it and it healed that the bone would be weaker than a normal bone would be. So yeah.

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	15. Crash and Burn

I have 3 words to say right now.

I hate homecoming.

That is all.

* * *

The weekend ended far too early. Ed stayed home, much to his objections. But with being so sick and his leg bothering him, everyone agreed that it was best for him to stay home.

* * *

Roy sighed as he turned the dial on his lock. Only one more class till he could go home and see Ed. The very thought of Ed tugged his lips into a smile. Grabbing his literature book, Roy shut the locker with a soft clang. Then he turned around, and started to head towards east unit **(1). **

Dodging hoards of people that stall around, Roy successfully made it to room 146 with a few minutes to spear. Taking his seat, he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. He was working on a song for Edward, a very special song. It was a very personal.

"Hiya Roy!"

Roy looked up to see Maes standing in front of his desk. He smiled.

"Hey Maes." He said.

Maes smiled and looked down at the paper on Roy's desk.

"Watcha writing?" He asked. Snatching up the piece of sheet music for himself.

"Something for Ed.." Roy mumbled.

Hughes looked over at the music, reading the lyrics intently. A smiled found it's way to his lips as he read through them. Setting the piece of paper back on the desk, Hughes flashed Roy a grin.

"So, I'm guessing you two are together now, eh?"

Roy smiled. "Yeah, just got together Saturday."

Hughes smiled as he patted Roy on the shoulder. "Good for you, buddy. He seems really nice."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, he's had a pretty bad life…And it's messed him up pretty bad…" Roy paused. "This song…I'm writing for him…Is a way to show him that I'll always be there for him…"

Hughes gave Roy a soft smile. He always knew that Roy was a total hopeless romantic.

"So what's the song called?" Hughes asked.

Roy thought for a moment, he hadn't really given much thought to the name yet…

"Not sure yet, " Roy stated.

Maes gave an 'ah' in response.

The bell rang, it's loud noise echoing through the room. Everyone quickly shuffled to their seats, taking out pens, pencils, and every other thing they could possibly need for the class. Roy quickly pushed the piece of sheet music back into a folder, as to not get it taken away by the teacher. The teacher steadily walked into the class room, her high heels clattering against the hard titled floor. Her dull voice echoed through the class room as she told her students what they were doing today.

Roy inwardly groaned, he could tell that this class was going to go on forever…

* * *

"And that is all of our afternoon accouncments students, have a wonderful after noon."

Principle Bradley's voice was then cut off as the speake4r went off with a soft, but noticeable, click. The bell then rang. It's loud obnoxious noise. Students literally ran out of the room. Roy sprinted out of the room. Wanting to get to the Rockbell/Elric household as fast as he could, he had drove himself to school today. Not wanting to sit on the bus alone, without his petite lover.

Not needing anything from his locker, Roy quickly shuffled out to his car. As he reached the black colored Mustang, Roy saw someone he didn't expect to see leaning against the door. He smiled as he walked towards his car.

* * *

"Hey Al." Roy said as he approached the brother of his boyfriend.

Al looked up from the ground and smiled at Roy.

"Hey.." Al said. "Could you give me a ride home..?"

"Of course." Roy said as he unlocked the doors of the car with the keychain remote.

Al climbed into the passenger seat, as Roy did the drivers. As Roy turned the key in the ignition, he turned towards Al with a curious glance.

"Why do you want me to drive you home, Al?" Roy asked.

Al shrugged. "I wanted to get home faster so I could see Brother, I knew you had driven yourself to school, so, why not?" Al said.

Roy smiled as nodded. He pressed 'play' on the cd player and the soft music of Trading Yesterday filled the car. And Roy pulled out of the schools parking lot. Al smiled.

"You and brother have a lot in common, Trading Yesterday is his favorite band of all time." Al said.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, I saw the posters in his room."

Al nodded. "Yeah…"

The rest of the car ride was silent, neither teen finding anything to talk about.

* * *

When they got the yellow painted house, Roy jumped out of the car so quickly the he made Al think of a rabbit jumping out of it's hole.

Roy turned the door knob and ran inside, knowing that old lady Pinako was asleep. Dashing up the stairs, Roy took two t a time. Walking down the hallway, he pushed the door of the small blondes room. He was greeted by a small bump under the covers on the bed. Roy smiled as he pulled the covers back.. Edward was curled into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His red ipod nano laid near by, ear buds inside his ears. Roy gently shook his shoulder and softly whispered his name, trying to wake the ten up.

Long blonde eyelashes fluttered. And onyx met gold. Roy smiled as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the petite teens waist.

"Hello to you too…" Ed whispered. A slight chuckle escaped his lips.

Roy laughed as he kissed the to of Ed's head.

"I missed you so much today." Roy mumbled into Ed's ear.

Ed giggled as Roy's hot breath tickled his ear. He scotched himself closer into Roy's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked.

"Pretty good, I've gotten a lot of rest and even walked all the way to the kitchen and back." Edward said.

"That's great!" Roy said. Ed smiled,

"Today was so boring…I really missed you…" Ed whispered.

Roy pulled the teen closer and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm hear now…" Roy whispered.

Ed blushed slightly. And Roy had to laugh.

Sitting up, Roy pulled Edward into his arms. Kissing the blondes nose, his cheeks, and then finally…His lips. It was a soft, gently, lingering kiss. Edward tangled his fingers into Roy's raven colored hair, loving the soft texture of it.

As air became a problem, the two parted. Though they did not let go of each other. They simply sat there, enjoying each others company.

"I love you." Ed whispered.

Those three words made Roy's heart flutter with excitement.

"I love you too, Ed." Roy said back.

* * *

Al smiled as he watched the two teens have their moment together. It really was true love he was witnessing.

He had been planning to say hello to his brother, see how he was feeling, etc. But, he didn't have the heart to interrupt. So, as he heard the front door open. And Winry shout out her usual 'I'm home' greetinf he walked away. Running down the stairs to greet his secret crush.

Oh yes, the rumours _were_ true. Al had fallen for Winry. He fell for her the minute he laid his eyes on her picture Auntie Pinako had sent then when she turned thirteen. No...maybe he had always loved her. He wasn't sure, but he was very sure now. He would do everything and _anything_ to win her heart.

* * *

Ed was now sitting in Roy's lap. Roy sitting Indian styled with his arms wrapped around Ed's waist.

"I've been working on a song…." Roy said.

"Really?" Ed asked.

Roy nodded, pulling out his guitar that he had brought with him.

"Sadly, you're going to have to move…" Roy said.

Ed nodded, getting up, Ed moved. Plopping down on his soft sheets.

As Roy began to strum against the strings of the guitar, a soft melody filled the room. And then, Roy's deep velvet voice fallowed.

"_When you feel all aloneAnd the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not aloneWhen you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apartI can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_'__Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe againY_

_ou'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone"_

As Roy finished the song, he stole a glance at Edward. His mouth was in the shape of an 'o' and looked as though he was going to cry.

"Ed, honey? Are you okay?" Roy asked, scooting closer to his petite blonde lover.

As Ed looked up at Roy, he began to speak in a soft and shaky voice. "You…You wrote that…for me?"

Roy nodded. Unsure of what was going on. Before he knew it, he was tackled into a hug. Ed shaking slightly. Mumbling words so quick Roy could barley understand what he was saying. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde in an attempt to calm him down.

"Speak up Ed, I can hardly hear you." Roy whispered in a loving tone.

"I love you, I love you so much. Roy…Roy…I love you.." Ed began to repeat that over and over again.

Roy smiled and lightly kissed Ed's ear. Earning a shiver in response. And they stayed like that for awhile. Roy holding Ed. And before Roy knew it, Ed had fallen asleep. And Roy soon after. Only to later be awoken by Al. Saying his mother had called and wanted home for dinner.

Roy gently laid Ed down on the bed, covering him up with the crimson red blanket. He then kissed his cheek and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. And then he left. Shutting the door softly. Giving a curt goodbye to Al and Winry.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been quite busy with my life, high school, drama, broken hearts, and stuff. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I don't think that it was that great but hey, who knoews? You might have liked it.


	16. Remembering Sunday

Okay, so I am a terrible person for making you guys wait like, so many months for an update. But I have been very busy. I joined my schools show choir crew, which is very time consuming. But our season ended so I have more time now. And then there's the usual drama with boys, friends, and school.

So enjoy, this took forever to write.

* * *

The pitter patter of footsteps across the hardwood floor sounded. With a creak of a door fallowing it. The floorboards creaked as the intruder entered Edward's bedroom.

It was dark. The only lights in the room were the red glow of the alarm clock and the soft hue of the moon.

Long blonde locks were spewed across his pillow. His long eyelashes resting softly against his porcelain cheeks. His blanket was pulled up to his nose, keeping him nice and toasty and away from the crisp night air.

Al smiled a sad smile.

"You look so peaceful…" Al said; his voice was soft and somewhat somber. "You're not as restless now that Dad left…."

Alphonse took a few steps closer to Edward's bed. Slowly, he sat down on the wooden floor.

"I…I wish you would have told me…about what Dad did to Mom…And you too…." Al started. "I now understand why, when we were younger…You'd flinch every time I asked where Dad was..."

Edward's face was peaceful, and almost glowed in the pale moonlight.

"I wish you'd share more…about when Dad lived with us..." Al said.

He held his head down and stared at the wooden panels of the floor.

"Because you know I don't remember anything before I turned eight…" Al said, his voice cracking slightly.

Tears began to form in his eyes, and he furiously rubbed them away. He needed to stay strong for Edward. Even if he was sleeping.

Al sighed. "I guess I should go back to bed now…" He murmured to himself.

But Alphonse was not aware that he was being watched. And that person had heard everything he had just said.

* * *

Out in the hall stood Winry, her long blonde hair cascading down to the small of her back. A pale pink colored night gown flowed down to her knees.

When she got up to get a glass of water she had seen Al going into Edward's room, at two in the morning. Finding this strange, she decided to sneak about and see what was going on.

And it nearly broke her heart in two.

She never knew that Al couldn't remember anything from before he was eight. But it explained a lot. Sometimes Winry would bring up memories from when they were younger, and Al couldn't remember them. And Ed would always get a sad look in his eyes, and now she understood why.

As footsteps sounded, Winry quickly ran off to her room.

* * *

As daylight began, the sun began to rise. It's bright light creeping into Edward's bedroom and resting itself right into Ed's eyes.

Edward groaned and put his arm over his eyes to stop the sun from waking him up.

But his attempt went in vain, because he had already woken up. Slowly sitting up, Edward looked over at his clock. It read 6:05 a.m. He sighed.

"I guess I _have _to go to school today." Edward mumbled.

He sat up slowly, still feeling slightly dizzy. His feet touched the hardwood floor and he slowly stood up. He stretched a little before walking over to the window. Opening the curtains, he saw Roy already had already woken up and did the same. But Roy was nowhere in sight.

"Probably taking a shower," Ed said.

Walking to his dresser, Edward pulled out his uniform. After he grabbed all his stuff, he ventured off to the bathroom to take a shower. After lying in bed for two days he felt gross. His hair was greasy and fell limply on his shoulders. It's color dull and not shiny. Over all, his was a mess that needed a shower.

* * *

The hot water of the shower felt good against Ed's skin. All the stress from the past couple of days just disappeared. Ed's slightly stuffy nose cleared up in a matter of seconds when he got in the hot shower. His tense muscles instantly relaxed.

Looking down, Ed saw many small scars all over his body. He sighed; he still could remember how he got each and every one of them.

The one on his shin was from when he'd fallen down the stairs.

Ed had to laugh; he wasn't a very smart child. He was rather reckless. And it always scared his Mom. And that's why she never trusted him.

Edward smiled as he messaged the shampoo into his golden locks. He thought back to the past of when he was a child and had gotten hurt once…And how his Mother was at his aid in an instant. Her kind smile and how she would kiss his cut or scrap to make him feel better.

And then he felt tears. Rushing down his face in fast rivers. He tried wiping them away quickly, but failed.

He laughed slightly. He was such a baby.

"Look at me," He said softly. "Crying at the simplest memory of Mom." He said, laughing again.

After rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner, Edward got out of the steaming warm shower.

Sniffling slightly, Ed felt a couple more stray tears fall down his cheeks. Ed didn't bother to wipe them away, feeling no need to.

Drying off, Ed saw that it was already nearing six-thirty. The bus came at seven and he had to eat and get dressed still.

* * *

Quick like a bunny, Ed dressed into the school uniform. He brushed his golden locks and tied his hair into a high ponytail. He brushed his teeth, and got his shoes on. Running back to his room, he grabbed his phone, iPod, and backpack. All in the matter of ten minutes! Here and there, a couple of tears had fallen as Ed was getting ready, more memories of his Mother's loving face would haunt him. And Ed had a feeling they would bother him more as the day moved on.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, there Ed saw Al and Winry sitting at the table eating breakfeast…..Along with Roy and Riza.

"Morning brother!" Al said cheerily.

"Morning…" Ed said quietly.

Taking a closer look at his older brothers face, Al saw how puffy and red Ed's eyes looked. He became concerned. "Brother…Have you been crying?" Al asked innocently. Concern evident in his voice.

This brought the others attention to Edward. Casuing him to blush slightly at the unwanted attention.

Edward shook his head. "N-No!" He said, trying to keep his little breakdown a secret.

"Edward, don't lie, it's clear as day that you've been crying…" Roy said. Getting up from his seat and walking over to Ed.

Kneeling down slightly, so that he was eye to eye with his boyfriend, Roy brought a hand up and cupped Ed's cheek. Causing Ed to blush ever so slightly. Bringing his other hand up, Roy brushed a stray tear off Edward's cheek.

"Why were you crying?" Roy asked gently.

Ed directed his eyes over to the side. Mumbling something softly.

"Speak up, Ed. I can't hear you." Roy said.

"I don't want to say in front of everyone…" Ed said, only loud enough for Roy to hear.

Roy nodded. He stood up then, and swiftly he picked Edward up. Ed let out a squeal of surprise. He giggled a little when Roy cradled him like a baby. And with that, the two walked out to the front porch. Leaving the other three in the kitchen slightly confused.

* * *

The morning air was cool, but it was a nice and comfortable kind of cool. After all, it was April, and the weather was getting warmer. Roy and Ed sat on the top step on the patio. Ed sat contently in Roy's lap, Roy's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Why were you crying, Ed?" Roy asked softly.

Ed sighed, closing his eyes.

"I…I was in the shower…And I looked down at a couple of scars I had…" Ed started. "And…I just saw my Mothers face in my mind…And I just broke down…" Ed said.

Roy began to run his hands through Edward's hair. And Edward leaned into the touch.

"It's okay…" Roy said.

The two were silent for a moment. Just sitting, enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Roy began. "You're allowed to be sad…"

Edward didn't say anything. Curious to see what Roy was leading up to.

"Whenever you cry, it seems. You're always beating yourself up over it. You never show how you're feeling, and you're never willing to share what's upset you. And you act like it's a crime to be sad…But, it's alright...To be sad and crying…" Roy said.

Edward nodded. Not really knowing what to say.

The next thing Ed did, slightly surprised Roy.

Leaning up, Edward kissed Roy. It was soft and sweet, but also filled with a fiery passion Roy had not felt before. It lasted until air became a problem, and the two parted. Panting slightly.

"_You're allowed to be upset too_." Edward said sweetly with a smile.

And Roy smiled too, letting out a soft laugh.

* * *

I know, it was very short. But this chapter annoyed me. The next one will be better I promise. THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SO BADLY!! But I hope you enjoyed it, we now know a secret about Al!

In the next couple of chapters, it will be explained why Al lost all of the memories before their Dad left (He left when Al was eight and Ed was nine in my story)

Reviews and the next chapter will be up sometime this week!


	17. Changes

Okay, I said it would be up this week didn't I? AND LOOK. I UPLOAD IT THE NEXT DAY. OMG.

Hahaha, I got on a writing spree….

Ed smiled as he looked at Roy. His face glowed in the early morning light, his hair shining as well.

Opening his eyes, Roy looked at Ed. He looked healthier than he did yesterday afternoon. His hair was shiny, eyes no longer a dull honey. And his skin no longer had that pasty sickness color. And this made Roy happy. Ed had been on a rollercoaster of sickness for the past couple of weeks and it had been worrying him.

Looking down at his watch, Roy almost jumped. It was almost time to go!

"Yikes! Ed we got to go!" Roy said, jumping up from his spot on the porch.

"Are you taking your car?" Ed asked curiously.

Roy thought for a moment. "Yeah," He said. "Want to ride with me?" He asked.

Ed smiled widely. "Yes!" He said.

Roy smiled too. "Okay, let's go!" Roy said.

"Wait, let me grab my bag and tell Al." Ed said, rushing into the house.

"Okay." Roy said chuckling slightly at Ed's hyperactive actions.

In a matter of seconds, Ed reappeared. His black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Now we can go!" Ed said, rushing over towards Roy.

Roy nodded. But stopped for a moment. "Wait,"

Ed stopped, a confused expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Is it alright if I hold your hand?" Roy asked sweetly.

A slight hint of red found its way to Ed's cheek. He smiled.

"Of course." He said in a loving tone.

Roy smiled lovingly, before gently taking Ed's small hand into his own.

And with that, the two walked hand in hand to Roy's black Mustang.

As Roy drove down the road, the two talked about meaningless things. Raging from the approaching holiday of Easter, to what their plans were for Friday. Usually their group of friends got together to hang out.

"So, what will you be doing for Easter, Roy?" Ed asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I think my Mom is sending Riza and I to Central so we can spend the holiday with our Dad." Roy said. "What about you and Al?"

Ed sighed. "I'm not sure. I wanted to go to Central too; since that fallowing week is spring break…I'd like to be down in Central…"

Roy knitted his brows in confusion. "Why do you need to be in Central so badly during spring break?"

Edward closed his eyes. His expression would have made you think he was in pain. "Mom's birthday is that week." He said softly.

And Roy almost lost his grip on the wheel.

It all made sense now.

The whole incident this morning. The flashbacks of his mother.

"Edward," Roy started. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Roy asked.

Edward turned so that he faced out the window. "I didn't want to make you worry…" He said.

As they pulled into the school's parking lot, Roy was silent. Thinking of what he'd say next, but also paying close enough attention so that he wouldn't hit anything. He parked. Looking at the clock he saw that school didn't start for almost another forty minutes. Enough time to deal with this, and go to his locker.

"Edward, I worry more when you don't tell me things…" Roy said. "And then, something always happens and I later find out why you were so upset. You need to tell me things like this more often so that I can help you!" Roy said.

Edward was silent. And Roy couldn't see his face.

"Edward…Look at me..." Roy said softly.

Slowly, Edward turned to face Roy. His face was somber, and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Roy…" Ed said softly.

"Yes?" Roy asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Can I tell you…a secret?" He asked. "And will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Roy nodded. "Of course."

"Last night…Al came into my room, it was really late. And I was up 'cause I didn't take my insomnia medicine." Ed paused for a moment. "And I was going to go right back to sleep, but then I heard him come in. And, he started talking about how I was a lot better now that…the old man had left and stuff…" Ed paused again. "And then…he told me about how he didn't have any memories before the old man had left…" Ed said.

Roy was confused. "Ed, what are you saying?"

Ed placed his head in his hands, sighing loudly. "Roy, Al doesn't have any memories from before 'Dad' left b-because of me!" Ed shouted, voice cracking slightly. He sounded close to tears.

"It can't possibly be your fault Edward; it's probably from the shock of your Father leaving." Roy said softly. Reaching out, he softly stroked Edward's hair in a loving manner.

"Yes it is! It's from something I did after the bastard left!" Edward said in a tear filled tone.

"Tell me what happened…" Roy said softly.

Ed sighed, "Well…Let me show you, actually..."

Roy was slightly nervous about what Ed was about to show him.

Edward pulled up his right pant leg he pulled it up to his knee. This revealed hidden shiny metal, many bolts and screws gleamed in the early morning light. The metal started at the knee cap, many scars above it. Roy gasped softly.

"It's called auto-mail…It's a new prosthetic limb, Winry and Pinako created it for me…" Edward said softly.

"H-How?" Roy asked.

"To be honest…I barely remember the incident myself…I just remember falling off something and landing in pain…" Ed whispered. "But Pinako told me that I tried to kill myself…"

Roy gasped and pulled Edward close to him. They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Roy spoke up.

"How have I not noticed the leg before?" He asked out loud.

"Easy. I hide it. I always wear pants." Ed stated. "Occasionally people see me limp but I always say I have knee problems."

Roy nodded. "But how does this have to do with Alphonse's memories?" He asked.

Edward sighed once again. "When he found out I tried to kill myself he went into shock and couldn't remember anything that had happened before that. The doctors say it was from the shock…" Edward said his tone sad and regretful.

"I see…" Roy said.

Looking at the clock, he saw that school started in twenty minutes. Letting go of Edward, he smiled slightly.

"How about we go into the school now, class starts soon." He said.

Edward nodded and gathered his things together before getting out of the car, as did Roy. Grabbing Edward's hand, causing Ed to blush slightly. Roy gave it a slight squeeze before the two walked hand in hand into the school.

I know, this was short and not much happened. But I feel that enough was revealed in this chapter to leave it off with the two walking into the school.. And now we know what happened with Ed. I know, a couple chapters ago I said that Ed wouldn't have auto-mail…But I changed my mind. I think it will just be his leg though.

Review please! I might update tomorrow if I get enough reviews (and if I can..)

Thanks for reading!


	18. If Only They Knew

So, I got an awesome letter in my inbox on the other day, and it motivated me enough to get this chapter finished. So thanks to Lizzybear54, this chapter was created.

Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

Walking into the school, Edward and Roy found that the hall ways were still very empty. Buses were still just arriving and many people spent the mornings hanging out in the lunchroom most people called 'commons'.

"Well, whose locker do you want to go to first? Mine or yours?" Roy asked.

"Well…where's yours at?" Edward asked.

"Mines in Central **(1)**." Roy said.

"So is mine." Edward said.

"Well...I guess we could go to yours first." Roy said with a smile.

"Okay." Ed said, smiling slightly.

"Lead the way, Edo." Roy said with a small smirk.

Edward laughed softly, and began leading the way to his locker.

* * *

Central unit lobby had some students lingering around it. Most were sitting against the wall where the showcase was, doing their homework. While others stood in their cliques talking aimlessly about things. Most classroom doors were open, waiting for homeroom to start.

Edward smiled as he dragged Roy down the hallway where his locker was.

In a matter of seconds they had reached the navy blue locker with the schools symbol printed on. A metal plate hung above it with the number '10310' above it.

"Welcome to my lovely locker." Edward said in a sing-song like voice.

Roy nodded and watched as Edward turned the dial on the locker. His lips moving silently as he muttered his combination to himself. Drawing the latch upwards, the locker opened with no troubles at all.

Ed's locker was very neat. There was two metal stands at the bottom that Edward had bought, his books were stacked and tidily. The inside of his locker door was slightly decorated. A magnetic white board hung up. Edward's schedule written in thick black ink. There was a weird drawing of some cross like symbol with a snake going through it. Some pictures were hung up with magnets. Taking a closer look, Roy saw that there was one of Ed and his Mother. Another was of Al, Ed, and Winry when they were little. And lastly, Roy saw that there was one of the pictures that they had taken at the mall. Roy felt a smile tug way at his lips.

This had not gone unnoticed by Edward, he smiled. "I gave it to Al on the day I was home sick and he put it in for me." Edward said softly.

Roy smiled. "How sweet of him..."

After that the two were silent. Ed gathered his stuff together and shut the locker with a soft 'click'. After that the two were off to Roy's locker, which Ed found out was the in the hallway opposite to his. The locker was much like Ed's, only this one was a pale grey color. The number on top read '19715' in bold numbers. Roy quietly turned the dial on the locker and swiftly turned the latch upwards. The locker opened with a soft squeak.

The inside of Roy's locker was slightly messy. A navy coat hung inside, and papers were strewn about the top shelf. A pair of snow white gloves sat off to the side on the top shelf of his locker, slightly hidden. Books were lined up slightly tidily on the bottom. The inside of the locker door was covered in stuff. There was a calendar held up by two magnets, every other Saturday was circled, and in red ink red 'lessons' in all capital letters. A picture of a salamander was taped off to the side. His class schedule was hung at the top of the locker. And then there were a few pictures here and there. One was of him and that guy Maes they saw when they went to the mall. They looked about ten and had big goofy grins on their face. Another was of him and Riza when they were small. And then there was that picture from the photo booth…The one that was of them kissing. Ed smiled and blushed slightly.

Roy laughed slightly. "I really love that picture of us…"

Ed nodded. "So do I."

Roy smiled, and then turned to put his things in his locker. He traded books from his backpack for books from his locker. After that he stood up, and promptly shut his locker.

"So where shall we go now?" Roy asked quietly. So quietly in fact, that for a moment Ed almost thought that he was talking to himself.

"Maybe to Commons?" Ed suggested.

Roy nodded. "That sounds good. We can meet up with the gang and hang out before Homeroom." Roy said.

And with that, the two began walking towards commons.

* * *

Commons was packed. Every table was filled with people. Some were eating breakfast with their friends, while others were doing their homework. The school store had a line from the counter to the door, where people were buying gum or notebooks. And then there were the people loitering around the hallway that lead to the old hallways of East unit while the other end led to the gym area. Where there were groups catching up on this morning's latest gossip.

Ed smiled as he felt Roy's hand brush against his own. Silently asking if it was okay to hold his hand. Slowly, Ed grabbed Roy's hand and intertwined his fingers with Roy's. Looking up, Ed saw Roy's face had a wide smile painted upon it.

The two trotted along then, trying to find there group of friends in the busy lunch room.

"Hey Roy, I think I see them." Edward said, pointing at a table towards the middle of the lunch room.

Roy glanced over to where Ed was pointing and nodded slightly. "Yup, that's them." He said.

And with that, they began walking toward the group of teens.

* * *

At the table, there sat the whole gang. Al, Winry, Maes, Havoc, Riza, Breda, Fuery, and a young woman whom Edward did not know. Upon hearing footsteps, Al looked up. A smile found way to his lips when he saw his brother standing before him.

"Brother!" Al said, jumping up from his seat. Running towards his brother, he enveloped him in a big bear hug. Knocking both of them to the ground. Roy stifled a laugh.

Edward smiled and chuckled slightly. "Well hello to you too, Al."

The smiled on Ed's face only caused Al's smile to widen, if possible.

After a moment, Al got up. Brushing some dust and dirt off himself, he then extended his hand out to Edward. Who still sat sprawled out on the ground, Edward accepted the offer. And Al helped him get back on his feet.

"So, I take it that you're feeling better than earlier?" Al asked.

Edward glanced at Roy, who now was sitting besides Maes, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than I was this morning." Ed said, his tone was soft.

Al smiled. "I'm glad."

Al then led Ed to a seat at the table. Maes smiled and turned towards Ed.

"So, Ed, I hear you and Roy got together finally." Maes said with a grin.

Ed's cheeks turned rose colored. "Y-Yeah, we did." He smiled slightly.

He hadn't really wanted his friends to know yet, he wasn't sure if they would accept it.

"Finally!" Havoc shouted. He then turned over to Breda. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Roy looked over at the two with a quizzical look. "May I ask what is going on?"

Havoc grinned. "Breda and I had a bet going on for when you two would get together."

"I said you two would confess when summer started." Breda said. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Havoc.

"And I said that you two get together within the next two months." Havoc said. Pulling out his wallet, he shoved the twenty in. "I've needed to get some more smokes…"

The table was silent for a moment, before Fuery spoke up.

"So when did you guys confess?" Fuery asked.

Roy and Ed smiled as they threw each other a glance.

"Do you want me to tell?" Roy asked.

"Let's tell it together!" Ed said with a smile.

Roy decided to start the romantic tale. "It was the other day when we all went to the mall together."

"And we had finished all our shopping and we were sitting at the fountain." Ed continued.

"And we were talking, and it got quiet so I decided to take my chance and I told Ed that I loved him." Roy said, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And I told him that I loved him too." Ed said, his face flushed a nice rosy red.

Roy smiled. "And then, I kissed him." A dreamy look captured both of the teen's faces.

"How romantic..." Winry said. As she had never heard the story before now.

"Oh, what happened to you guys at the mall? You never showed up for dinner." Havoc asked.

Ed and Al looked down at the ground. A look of pain and hurt flashed across his face. Roy sighed and pulled Ed close to him.

"We'd rather not talk about that." Roy said his voice a tad melancholy.

Looking at the clock, Roy saw that it was ten minutes before the bell rang.

"Well, I think I'm going to walk Ed to his homeroom." Roy said, getting up. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

The gang nodded.

Roy helped Ed up, and the two started walking back towards Central.

* * *

"So, your homeroom is in Central right?" Roy asked as the two walked down the hallway hand in hand.

Ed nodded. "Where's yours at?"

"Central." Roy said.

"Cool." Ed said with a smile.

As they approached Central, the two began to dodge hoards of people. Ed had forgotten how busy Central got as it got closer to when school started. And with how small he was, he got lost in the crowds easily. Ed pointed towards a room across from the Central Unit office.

"That's my homeroom." Ed said.

Roy pointed to the room that was directly across from Ed's homeroom. "And that's my homeroom."

"Well…Do you want to meet up after homeroom so that we can walk to AP **(2)** History together?" Ed asked.

Roy and Ed shared most of the same classes, save for some electives. While Ed was in AP Art and an AP Music study class, Roy took Gym. He also took the AP Music Study Class, but they didn't have it the same period. And they shared third lunch **(3)** as well.

Roy smiled. "Sure."

Ed grinned. "Cool!"

And with that, they bell rang. Its loud clattering rang throughout the many hall ways of the High School. And Ed and Roy found themselves sharing one soft short kiss before scurrying off to homeroom.

It seemed like today was going to be a good day for Edward.

* * *

**(1)** - My school is separated into four units. Central, East, West, and South.

**(2)** - AP stands for Advance placement; it's like a high level of an Honors class.

**(3)** - My school has three different lunches. 1'st lunch, before your 5th period. 2'd lunch, in the middle of your 5th period. And 3'rd lunch, after your 5th period.

So, did you guys enjoy it? I think it's one of my longest chapters in awhile! And did you guys notice something I snuck in there? Ed and Roy's locker numbers have secret meanings to them in the anime/manga

Ed's locker was 10310, which is the engraving in his watch and the day he and Al burned there house down and left.

Roy's was 19715. Now, I honestly couldn't think of something for Roy's to be, so I looked something up. And I found out that Roy's record for playing chess with Grumman is 1 win, 97 losses and 15 draws.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	19. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

Okay, so I know that this is long time over due. But a lot of things were happening that made it hard to find time to write. To start off with, I had my final exams.  
Which were evil and I'm so glad I'm done with them. Then, last week was my first week of Summer break, and I had an art camp at the local Arts Centre. And then, this past weekend I tried to open Microsoft Word and apparently our trial ended. So currently, I am writing this on notepad and I've had to come up with a completely new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...If I did Ed and Roy would have been together by episode 5.

* * *

"Thank you everyone, and have a wonderful afternoon." principal Bradleys sounded through the static filled speakers. And as the microphone 'clicked' and with that,  
the bell rang loudly. Signaling that school was over.

Edward sighed as he walked out of his final class. Ap Art, he loved it and all. But Ed just wanted to go home and end this day.

Walking to Central Unit, Edward dodged hoards of people, the hallway was so crowded at the end of the day. As people were trying to get to their lockers, to the bus, or to their awaiting rides. And Central was the worst. Edward didn't like small spaces, or big crowds. And currently he was dealing with both of those things. And he didn't like it.

After a tough time getting through the hallways, Ed successfully made it to his locker. With a sigh of relief, Ed began to put his combination in the lock. After a moment, Ed pulled the latch and the locker opened to reveal Ed's nice an tidy locker. He began to pile textbooks in the locker while taking other textbooks out.

Suddenly, Ed felt two arms wrap around him. And he could smell the sent of charcoal and ash.

"Hello love." A deep voice whispered into his ear.

Ed blushed slightly, before a small smile broke through. "Hey." He said softly.

"Are you ready to go?" Roy asked.

"Well, if you'd let me go I would be." Ed chuckled slightly.

Roy laughed slightly, and slowly unwrapped his arms from around Ed's slim form. Allowing the teen to finish gathering his things together. After a moment or so, Ed had finished getting his things packed for his mountain of homework.

"I have a few errands to run today, could you possibly help me?" Ed asked as the two began walking out of Central unit.

"Why of course," Roy said. "What do you have to do?"

Ed put a finger up to his chin, indicating that he was creating a list of things in his head. "Well, I have to go to the library, and Auntie Pinako wants me to pick a few things up at the store, and I need to go get my prescription up from the pharmacy and I believe that's it.." Ed trailed off.

"Okay, doesn't sound too hard." Roy said.

Ed just smiled at Roy. And a smile slowly began to form on Roy's lips. Gently, Roy took Ed's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Ed giggled, and Roy's grinned only widened. As happily, the two walked out to the student parking lot hand in hand.

"I love you Roy." Ed whispered loudly enough for only Roy to hear.

"I love you too, Ed." Roy said, in just the same volume.

And as the two got near Roy's car, they untangled their fingers from each other, and Roy pulled Edward close to him. And the two shared a soft, gentle kiss. Ed slightly blushed, and tangled his fingers in Roy's jackets. And after a moment or two, they parted. Happy grins on both their faces.

Quickly, the two got into Roy's black Mustang. Tossing their backpacks into the back seat. Getting into the front two seats, Roy in the drivers and Ed in the passengers.  
Roy started the car, a gentle purr showing that the car had started up.

"Where to first?" Roy asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"The library." Ed stated. "I just have to pick up a couple of books I had on hold and they've came in."

"Okay, to the library it is." Roy said.

And with that, Roy sped out of the parking lot and to the library.

* * *

At the library, Ed picked up five books that he had placed on hold. Roy noticed that their were three chapter books and two manga books. Most of which, were romance books or novels. Which Roy found adorable about his little love.

After checking the books out, the two headed back out to the car. Repeating the same pattern as they did at the school. Throw the things in the back and then sitting up in the front.

"So, are we going to the pharmacy next?" Roy asked.

"Yup!" Ed said. Buckling his seat belt.

"Okay." Roy sped away from the library.

At the Pharmacy, Ed gave the woman his information. She nodded and went to the back to get his medicine. After a moment or two, the woman returned and handed Edward a small white bag. He smiled and thanked her.

After that, the two were off to the grocery store.

They arrived at busy market in a matter of minutes. The store was packed as usual.

"Ugh, this store is always so busy." Ed grumbled.

"I know, that's why I try as often as I can to go to the other grocery store across town." Roy said.

Quickly, the two found a parking spot and got into the store. They got a shopping cart and then began to quickly go through the as a team to get everything that Pinako asked Ed to get. Flour, vegetable's, Milk, juice, etc.

Currently, the two were trying to pick out the veggies that Pinako had asked for.

"DO you want to get baby carrots or the other carrots?" Roy asked Ed. Pointing between the two choices.

"Baby carrots, Al likes those and so does Winry."

"Okay." Roy said, placing the packet of baby carrots in the shopping cart. Which was already getting full with many foods.

Edward smiled, this really made him feel better than he had after school let out. Roy always was capable of making him feel better, no matter what he was going through.  
And with that the two went on with there shopping trip. Staying at the super centre for a good half hour.

* * *

As they arrived at the Elric-Rockbell household, Roy and Edward carried arm fulls of shopping bags into the yellow painted house. Al greeting them at the door, eager to help. Which Roy and Ed gladly appreciated. Ed was in a slight daze, thinking about the events that happened early, not really understanding why it suddenly bothered him.

**-Flashback-**

_While sitting in his Music Study class, the teacher gave them a slight break from all the information that was being shoved into their heads. Edward gladly accepted the break, a slight headache forming from everything he'd learned in the short half hour of the sixty minute class. While walking to the drinking fountain that near the choir room, Edward was approached by a senior girl that was part of the popular group in his class. She looked cross, with her arms folded over her chest,_

_"Hey!" She shouted._

_Edward turned away from the drinking fountain so that he was facing her._

_"Um, can I help you?" Edward asked, slightly confused as to why she was talking to him. And why she was so angry._

_"Yeah, you can." She said, voice full of scorn. "You have something that belongs to me, you faggot!"_

_"Excuse me?" Ed asked. Venom filling his voice, he already could tell that this conversation wasn't going to go well._

_"You heard me! You have my Roy." She huffed._

_"I have no idea what your talking about, and for your information Roy is mine." Edward said. His voice full of anger. Roy was his, and nobody would change that._

_"Bitch, you heard me, Roy is mine." She said. Slowly walking towards him._

_"You're the bitch here!" Edward shouted._

_"Don't talk about m like that, queer!" She said, slapping him on the arm with full force._

_"Now, Roy is mine! And you better do something about that." The girl said, and slowly walked back into the classroom, Ed close behind her._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

As Ed came back to reality, he subconsciously grabbed hold of his shoulder where the girl had hit him. He could already feel a slight bruise forming.

Roy noticed the boy's sudden silence as they began putting the food away in the cupboards. Very confused by the boys actions. Ed ward usually a chatterbox when with Roy. But that was only until something had either happened, or something had upset him. And that worried Roy deeply.

When Ed was upset, he kept his emotions locked inside of him. Until he met a breaking point, full of sobs and much of Roy's comfort and love. Not that Roy minded comforting his tiny locer. It was just the fact that Roy hated seeing Ed in pain. And even worse, he hated seeing Ed cry.

Roy watched as Edward put up the food, and anything else they had gotten. Al helping him. And when they had finished, the three teens walked into the living room where they would hang out until Roy had to go home for dinner.

Ed and Roy sat on the love-seat. Roy having his arms wrapped tightly around Ed, while Ed laid his head on Roy's shoulder, legs curled up to his chest. Ed's having a sullen look to them. Roy didn't like this. He pulled Ed closer to him (if possible) burying his face in Ed's silky locks. The sudden motion causing Ed to jump slightly, and a light pink tint to form on his cheeks. As Roy nuzzled his cheek into Ed's hair, Ed giggled slightly.

"Ed, are you okay?" Roy asked concern flowing through his voice.

Suddenly, Ed became silent. His face became downcast.

"I'm fine." Ed lied.

Roy wasn't sure if he should believe Ed. But decided that what ever Ed was going threw, he could handle it.

Oh how that was so far from the truth.

* * *

I know, I know. It's very short. But starting tonight I have dance classes so I have to get ready. But I hope you enjoyed it. Ed and Roy were like a married couple at the store! SQUEE!


	20. Stand in the Rain

Ugh, today is not a good day. I woke up with some kind of infection in my left eye. I'm going to the doctor at 4 pm. And currently, it's 11:15 Am so I got quite a while till I have to be there. Thankfully our internet came back on magically or I'd be bored out of my mind.

Anyhow,

WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20! OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Next month, on the 24th. It will mark a year since I started this story. I'm so excited! This is the longest I've kept up with a story!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! To everyone that reviewed on the last chappie, you inspired me to do this one earlier than I expected.

I don't know why, but I quite enjoy making Ed cry. Because in the past three chapters, it's been the same ay. And Ed's cried. Oh well, I'll make up for it in the next couple of chapters. I promise ;)

Enjoy~ 3

* * *

Ed sighed as he watched Roy walk out the door. The raven haired man slightly waving to him as he walked towards his house. Ed gave him a half-smile and waved back. Before he turned around and softly shut the front door.

He let out a small puff of air, before bolting up the stairs. Running towards his room, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Slowly, he shut his eyes. Letting his body slide down the hard wood of the floor so that he'd meet the equally hard wood of the floorboards. He felt his throat clamp up, warning him of what he already knew was coming. His eyes began water up, the tears quickly forming behind his eyelids. And slowly, the began to form rivers on his cheeks. Leaving red streaks behind them.

Noises, almost like something was strangling emerged from his throat. They didn't even sound like him.

He hated being so weak. He hated how anything, big or small, upset him.

He hated himself for being this way.

As his tears began to stop. Ed decided that he was going to go out for a while. He grabbed a jacket, taking a glance at Roy's bedroom window. He smiled as he saw the curtains were drawn. Perfect for his paln.

And he began to climb out his window, using the latter Roy had placed to his advantage.

* * *

Al was worried. No...Scared to death was more like it.

It was already nine o'clock and he hadn't heard from Ed since Roy left. The older blonde didn't come down for dinner. And he didn't come down when his favorite TV show, _House M.D_, came on.

Which worried Al even more.

And even worse, he had just gotten off the phone with Roy. Who said that Ed hadn't been answering his calls or texts.

Of course he had checked in Ed's bedroom, that was what he did immediately after Roy had called him. But it was empty, he called Roy back to tell him this. And now they were both panicking.

Which caused Al to panic.

* * *

~Flashback~

_Al and Winry sat on the couch together, watching one of their favorite shows 'How I Met Your Mother'. It was the episode in which Ted was teaching a college class on architecture but ended up being in the wrong room and teaching the wrong class. It was one of Al's personal favorites and he loved it when they showed re-runs of it. When suddenly, Al's phone rang._

_Quickly he pulled out the blue colored cell phone, and glanced at the caller ID._

_"It's Roy.." Al said, his voice expressing his confusion._

_"I wonder why he's calling you.." Winry mumbled. Just as confused as Al was._

_"I don't know." Al said._

_Quickly he flipped the phone open._

_"Hey Roy, what's up?" Al said. Knowing that Roy would only call him if something was wrong._

_"Hey Al, did something happen to Ed?" Roy asked. Voice a few octaves higher than it normally was._

_"No, why?"_

_"He hasn't been answer my calls or texts for the past hour." Roy paused. "And in the past half hour when I've called it's gone straight to his voicemail."_

_"What?"_

_Ed always answered when Roy called. No matter what Ed was doing he'd drop it for Roy. And he always kept his phone on, and perfectly charged. So it couldn't have died._

_"What happened when I left, he wasn't acting himself when we got back to the house."_

_"He went straight up to his room, even during dinner." Al answered_

_"Strange."_

_"I know." Al paused. "I'll check his bedroom and call you back in a minute."_

_"Okay, I'll be over in five minutes.."_

_"Okay, see you then."_

_And with that the two teens hung up._

~end of flashback~

* * *

-With Roy-

Roy began to wash up slightly before going over to the Elric-Rockbell household. Al had called a minute or so ago, letting him know that Ed was indeed not in his bedroom. The younger teen was panicking, sounded close to tears. He had to reassure the young teen that Ed was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he was sixteen after all. He knew that was true, though. Ed was not okay out there alone. He was emotionally unstable stile, he trusted anyone who seemed to care about him. That's how much his father screwed him up! And that's why he had to get to Ed's house as soon as possible to get clues as to where Ed was.

He just wanted to get Ed home and safe as soon as possible.

Roy was scared too of course. He loved Ed, and hoped that where ever he was. He was in one piece.

He was brushing his hair when his cell phone began to ring. Picking it up from counter, Roy saw it was Fuery.

"Why is he calling me at such a time?" Roy asked himself.

He flipped the phone open quickly and balanced it on his ear with his shoulder.

"Hey Fuery, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Roy, I just had something really really important to tell you." Fuery said, his words quick.

"Okay, out with it."

"Well, you know how I'm a student assistant for Choir the same period that Ed has his Music Study Class, right?"

"Yes..." Roy said, not really knowing where Fuery was going with this.

"Well...Today when they went out for break, the teacher had me go out and put some things in the practice room, which happened to be right where Ed was at the drinking fountains...and...well..." Fuery rambled on.

"Did something happen to Ed?" Roy asked. Worry etched in his voice.

"A cheerleader walked over to him, and pretty much verbally assaulted him, and then hit his shoulder. Quite hard might I add." He paused. "And Roy...She was calling him names, and discriminated against him began gay...and well...She fought him about you, claiming that you were hers..."

Roy was silent for a minute. "Thank you for telling me Fuery, I really do appreciate it."

Roy said, "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

He didn't even wait for Fuery's response before he bolted over to Ed's house.

* * *

Al paced nervously in the living room. Roy was slightly late, but he was more worried about Ed. Ed was out there alone, he could be kidnapped, or murdered! Or...even..Al shook his head furiously, he didn't even want to think of the last opition.

Yes, Ed was strong at times. But Al knew that today was not one of those times. Ed had been crying over Mom just this morning. Roy had told him of the incident on the way to school where Ed was sobbing in his arms shortly before they met up with them in Commons. Ed was in a weak stage today, and that's why Al was even more worried.

Winry sat on the couch still. Arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at all.

"Al, you're going to create a hole in the ground." Winry said. Her voice annoyed.

She was worried about Ed too, Ed was like a brother to her. And she knew how fragile he was currently. And Ed never thought through his plans before acting on them. So wherever he went, he probably just thought that he could get away and not cause a big fuss.

"I'm sorry!" Al said, his voice sincere. "I'm just so worried about brother…"

"I know, we all are. But pacing won't do anything to help it." Winry said.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"It's Roy!" Al said. Dashing to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Roy standing before him.

"Hey Roy." Al said. "Come in."

Roy nodded. "Thanks."

Taking a few steps in before he took a seat on the couch. Al joined him after shutting the door.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure I know why Ed left." Roy said.

"Really?" Both Al and Winry asked in unison.

"Yeah, Fuery called me before I came over and said that when he was working in the practice room during Ed's music study class he saw a cheerleader verbally assault, hit, and discriminate Ed while he was getting a drink during break.." He paused. "And then she said that I belonged to her and threatened Ed…"

As Roy finished his story, he took a glance at Al and Winry. Al looked enraged and Winry looked ready to kill.

Suddenly, the trio heard thunder. It was loud and sounded almost like a sonic boom.

"Sounds like a thunderstorm.." Roy mumbled.

"Shit, Ed's going to be scared to death…" Al said.

"Ed's afraid of thunderstorms?" Roy asked, never knowing this before.

"More like terrified." Al said.

"He gets so scared that he can't move. It's like he's frozen in fear." Winry added.

Suddenly, Roy stood up. "I'll be going now.."

"What?" Al asked.

"I'm going out to the town to look for Ed." Roy said. A determined look on his face.

And with that, Roy bolted out in the stormy evening, hoping to return soon, with a safe Ed in tow.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

I'm sorry I've left you guys on a cliff hanger, I haven't done that in quite awhile. But if I didn't leave it there the chapter would be way too long.

Review and I'll update either later tonight or tomorrow~~


	21. Breathe Into Me

So, I must really love you guys because this is the most I've updated. In like…forever!

Okay, so if you want to hear a good song while reading this chapter, listen to the song _'Breathe into me' _by Red because I kind of centered the chapter to match up to that song while writing this.

* * *

Roy quickly jumped into his Black Mustang, almost forgetting to buckle his seat belt. He had to find Ed before something happened. He had a couple of places in mind as to where Ed would be, so he knew where he'd start.

He'd check the park, the library, Starbucks, and the streets of the shopping centre. Al and Winry had agreed with him that those were some places to find him. Starting with the closest, Starbucks.

He started up his car, greeting him with a soft purr. He speedily drove out of his drive way. Driving rapidly down the street.

To Starbucks he went.

* * *

He parked on the side of the small coffee shop. As he got out of the car, he hit a button on his keys, causing the car to beep twice, signaling it locked. Roy then walked towards the emerald colored roof. Rain pitter pattered onto the pavement, falling in thick drops. Roy didn't care, or didn't notice for that matter.

As he opened the door, a bell jingled. Alerting the workers that a costumer had entered their building. The shop was virtually empty, save for a few men sitting around drinking their coffee as slow as possible as they read the daily newspaper.

Their was no sign of Roy's small lover. He sighed as he walked out of the shop, ignoring the stares from the men and workers in the shop who had witnessed his probably strange looking behavior.

Off to the library Roy ventured.

* * *

As he drove, Roy noticed that the weather was taking a turn for the worst, lightning illuminating the sky every couple of seconds. Thunder booming loudly with every crash of lightning the skies threw.

'I have to find him fast, if he's outside he's not safe.' Roy thought as he turned into a parking space right in front of the small library.

He went through the same routine as he did when got to Starbucks. Searching through every nook and cranny inside the library, but there was no sign of Edward anywhere. He solemnly walked out to the parking lot, the rain pouring even harder than when he walked in. Mini ponds were forming in the uneven spots of the pavement. And fat rivers were forming on the sidewalks.

Roy slowly treaded inside him car, shutting the door before the inside of his car got soaked. He leaned forward, balancing his arms on top of the steering world, bringing his hand to his forehead. Trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions in tack.

Roy sighed, if he didn't find him soon…He'd freak, he'd never thought Edward would run off like this. It was so unlike him. Edward was a quiet boy who was a far from out going as Earth was from Saturn.

Roy sat there for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Before he then decided to go check the streets of the shopping centre. The car started up with a soft purr. He slowly pulled out of the library's parking lot, as the water filling the streets made driving fast a hazard.

The shopping centre's were busy, many people getting their things quickly so they could get out of the treacherous weather quickly. Their were only a of shops, a small book store, a pet store, a small café, and a post office. Roy was hoping he could find Ed in either the bookstore or the café. Either of which had the possibility of Ed being there. Roy quickly checked both places but turned up empty handed. He sighed as he go back into his car, he had one more place to check.

The park.

It was the most common place for Ed to go when he was upset, or so said Al and Winry. Roy slowly pulled into the parking lot. Trying to drive as carefully as possible, the wet roads making in hard to drive. As he locked the car, two beeps signaling that he had in indeed locked the car.

As he walked through the rain soaked grass, mud covered his shoes and bottom of his jeans, but Roy didn't care. All he cared about was finding his small lover. And getting him home safe and dry, hopefully. But at the moment, it looked like Ed was never to be found.

Roy walked around the entire park in the pouring rain for a whole thirty minutes. Though, safe and dry from the rain. Thanks to an umbrella. Roy still felt as the rain fell directly on him. Thunder echoing loudly in his ears, while lightning blinded his vision every other second. But this did not bother Roy,, e was blinded by the thoughts of possibly finding Ed here. But Ed was nowhere to be found. All Roy could hope for is that he found shelter some where in his time of being away.

By the pond, under trees. Even under the dock, where Al said Ed normally hid when he was very upset.

Roy solemnly got back into his car, driving down the rain soaked road.

He hated how he couldn't find Ed, it was his duty to find him and he failed! He couldn't believe how awful of a boyfriend he was….Slowly, tears steadily rolled down Roy's pale cheeks. Softly, Roy wiped at his cheeks, but this attempt went in vain. As more tears fell.

Roy sat there for ten minutes, sobbing in his car. Heavy droplets of rain covered the windshield, Roy having already turned the car on, saw through his tears and turned the windshield wipers on. The droplets' of rain slowly disappearing. Roy sighed as to try and stop his tears, which became a successful attempt. As his emotions calmed down, Roy became more determined then ever to find Ed.

He grabbed a forceful hold on the steering wheel and hit the gas pedal hard, speeding down the road quickly.

He was going to find Ed if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Roy had just pulled down the street from the park, when he noticed something on the corner, a smudge of long blonde hair hanging loosely on top of a red jacket that was strangely similar to Ed's jacket…

"Hm?" He said to himself. Brows knitted in confusion.

He slowed down to a speed where he could see what it was.

By this time, the sky was dark, and the rain made it harder to see. The rain was falling in heavy sheets again, and the wind blowing hard made it a challenge to drive. The thunder and lightning were still crazy. Unraveling their wrath for everyone to see how powerful Mother Nature really was.

As Roy got closer to the person, Roy saw a large black cross with a snake running through it on the back of the person's jacket….The same cross that Ed had a magnet of in his school locker…

Roy's eyes widened, his mouth gaping wide open, free for flies to fly into.

At rapid speed, Roy jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"Edward!" Roy screeched, running towards the blond headed boy.

Rain quickly soaked his hair, jacket, and everything else Roy had on him. But he didn't care. He didn't even care that he was out in the worst storm Resinbol has had in many years. All he cared about now was that he had found Edward. Who had been missing for over three hours.

His shoes splashed puddles all over the place as he ran towards Ed, Roy had happy grin on his rain soaked face.

"Ed!" He called again.

At the second call of his name, Ed looked up. His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw Roy running towards him. He didn't move though, and this confused Roy. In only a matter of seconds, Roy had reached Ed.

"Ed…" He said again, only softer.

He quickly enveloped the boy in a tight hug. Ed's eyes widened in surprise. But he quickly wrapped his arms around Roy's waist.

"Oh Ed," Roy paused. "Don't ever do that again!" By now, tears of happiness were streaming down Roy's cheeks.

Ed nodded meekly. After a second, Roy pulled away and looked Ed dead in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

Ed shook his head. "No." Ed said. His voice was hoarse and soft, and Roy had to strain his ears to hear him against the heavy rain.

And for the first time, Roy got a good look at Ed. He gasped at the sight. Ed's skin was almost a deathly color white, his face was slightly flushed, his hair was soaked, and his clothes were sopping wet.

"Ed…" He said.

The boy coughed harshly, and Roy cringed, it sounded like it hurt.

"You sound sick.." Roy commented.

_'Again_?' He thought to himself.

Ed nodded.

It was quiet for a moment, before Roy decided to break the silence.

"Let-"

Suddenly, Ed's pupils dilated, and his body went limp. He began to fall onto the hard pavement.

"Ed!" Roy shouted. Catching the boy before he hit the pavement.

Cradling the small body to his, Roy saw just how flushed Ed really was, sweat was beading down his forehead. His eyebrows were knitted as though he were in pain. Roy gently placed a hand on the young teens forehead.

_'Damn…he's burning up.._' Roy thought. _'I'd better get him home, and fast too…'_

And with that, Roy walked back to the black Mustang. Quickly, he placed Ed in the passengers seat, not even caring that the seat was getting soaked. After bulking the boy up, he got into the drivers seat, starting up the car, Roy saw that the clock read ten after nine. Roy had gone out at six to look for Ed, he had been searching for the teen for over three hours…As he drove away from the place, Roy pulled out his cell phone, dialing Al's number. It rang only once before the teen answered.

"Hey Al," Roy said.

_'Oh my gosh Roy, did you find brother!' _The teen asked, panic still evident in his voice.

"Yes I did, he's right next to me."

_"Ohmygod! Where was he?" _Relief flodding through the teens voice.

"He was a street away from the park, he was just sitting on the curb under a streetlight, so I easily spotted him once I turned down the street."

_"Is he okay?"_

"Well….He got sick from being in the rain so long, he's completely soaked to the bone," Roy paused. "And he passed out a few minutes after I found him, he's exhausted."

_"Well, at least you found him.."_

"Yeah, I'm going to take him to my place in the end. So could you bring me a pair of clothes for him?" Roy asked.

_"Um, sure I guess…"_

"Okay, I'll be home in about fifteen minutes, so I'll see you then, bye." Roy said. Hanging up the phone.

He chose for Ed to stay with him because he didn't want to be away from the teen. He was so afraid that he had lost him for good within the three hour search for him. And he wanted to be near him even more when he found out that he was partially involved in his disappearance.

"You cause quite a bit of trouble, don't you Ed?" Roy said to himself.

* * *

As Roy pulled into the driveway, he saw Al standing underneath the owing on their front porch. He smiled slightly. Turning the engine off, it gave a soft purr sound. He got out of the car, their driveway almost coated in mud, but Roy had decided that after his ventures around the park that these jeans would more than likely be thrown away in the end. He trudged through the slimy gunk and opened the passenger door, unbuckling Ed, he pulled the teen into his arms. Carrying him bridal style up to the house.

Al met him half way.

"You don't know how grateful me and Winry both are that you found him.." Al said, gratitude heavy in his voice.

Roy smiled. "It was no problem."

"Oh, yes the clothes, I almost forgot!" Al said, handing Roy a small bag. "It has a tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for him.."

Roy nodded, "Thanks so much." He gently took the bag from Al, somehow managing to carry the bag and Ed at the same time.

"Well, I'll let you go now, Brother doesn't need to get any sicker." Al said, before dashing off to the yellow house next door.

Roy laughed slightly, before unlocking the door to his house.

The inside was tidy, but very dark. As it was only Roy and Riza for the time being. Their mom was out of town, as she usually was. Roy was turning eighteen in the Summer. So he was almost an adult, so she thought it was okay. Roy didn't mind.

He actually liked when his Mother was away.

His Father and Mother divorced when he was ten and Riza was nine. Their parents said that they had 'fallen out of love' when really Roy knew that they fought because his father had an affair. So he now lived in Central.

Their Mother worked for some business where she had to travel often, she always said that it wasn't her first choice for a job, but it kept a roof over their heads.

Roy trudged up the stairs, water dripping form his clothes and Ed's as well. He assumed Riza was in her room, when he reached upstairs and saw the light through the door frame, he knew he was right. He then walked to his room, opening the door, he flipped the light switch on,

His walls were a bright orange color, he'd chosen that when he was young and he never decided to change it. And by now, the color had grown on him. His room was slightly tidy, yet messy at the same time. Papers covered the desk, all except for the small laptop that sat on top of it. His bed was almost exactly like Edward's. The sheets were a red-orange color, while the comforter was a deep red. It was quite the large bed, so both he and Ed could sleep their tonight.

The best part about his room? He had his own bathroom that even had a shower!

Quickly, he placed Ed on top of his bed, setting the bag beside him.

Gently, Roy shook Ed's shoulder. "Ed, c'mon, time to wake up."

After a moment or two, golden orbs met onyx.

"Hm?" The boy asked.

"C'mon, you need to get out of your wet clothes, then you can sleep all you want…" Roy promised.

Ed nodded and slowly sat up. Roy then handed him the bag of clothes.

"Al dropped these off for you to wear, the bathroom is right there," Roy said, pointing to the right.

Ed nodded and trudged towards the bathroom, Roy slightly chuckling. Ed's half asleep walk looked like a ho-bo walk. After a moment or two, Ed returned.

Roy couldn't believe how cute the boy looked right now. He wore a shirt that was probably two sizes too big. The grey sweat pants went well past his ankles. His hair hung loosely, falling to the small of his back.

"Um..where do you want me to put the wet clothes?" Ed asked.

"Just place them on the floor, I'll pick them up in the morning." Roy said.

Ed nodded , he then walked back over to the bed, curling up underneath the covers. He caught Roy's confused look.

"What? You said that after I changed I could sleep all I want.." Ed said.

Roy chuckled, Ed was so silly.

"Well, I've got to go change." Roy said. Digging in his dresser to get a pair of pajamas, he pulled out a pair of red pants with a matching red shirt. He then glanced over at Ed, who looked half asleep. Even with the distance between them, Roy could see how flushed the boy was. 'And I've got to get him a wet rag so his fever cools down..' Roy thought. He then walked into the bathroom.

He quickly changed, taking both of there soaked clothes to the hamper that sat in the corner of the bathroom.

As quietly as possible, Roy opened the door to the hallway, shutting it softly on his way out. He walked down the hall till he reached Riza's bedroom door. He knocked twice, softly. He knew she was still awake because he could see the light from her room seeping through the crack underneath the door.

"Come in!" Riza shouted.

Roy opened the door, revealing the younger teens bedroom. The walls were painted a pale blue color with a dark color blue as trim. Their were many picture frames covering the walls. Many of wich were her and Winry through the ages. Riza's room was neat and tidy. Nothing out of place. Riza sat on top of her bed, a laptop sitting in front of her. He bed set was a deep purple color. Complimenting her wall color.

Riza was already dressed for bed, wearing a set of white pajamas. Her blonde hair was down, going way past her sholders.

"Hey Roy, what's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at school tomorrow most likely so tell the office in the morning, oh and Edward is staying the night with us tonight.." Roy said.

Riza already knew about the whole incident with Edward, as Winry had called her earlier tonight all in a tizzy. And she had tried her very best to calm her down. But after Roy found Ed, Winry had called again letting Riza know that Ed had been located.

"Oh, okay. How is Ed?" Riza asked, her an Ed had become better friends after Roy started dating the blonde. And she had been worried about Ed's health out in the rain.

"He's okay, he's got fever, but it's nothing he can't handle. He's sleeping now." Roy answered.

"That's good, are you going to be now?" She asked, shutting the laptop as she spoke.

"Yeah, you better go to bed too."

"That's what I'm doing, goodnight Roy." Riza said with a smile.

Roy smiled, "Nigh, Riza." He said as he walked out of her bedroom. Shutting the door softly behind him.

Walking back into his bedroom, Roy walked into his bathroom. He went to the linen closet and got a small washcloth. Walking to the sink, he got the cloth damp with cool water. Rigging it out slightly, as so it wouldn't be completely soaked. He then walked back out to the bedroom, as he walked towards the bed, he saw that Ed was already asleep. He smiled slightly, he looked so peaceful. He then remembered the cool cloth in his hand. He gently placed the cloth on Ed's forehead. He brushed a few stray hairs out of Ed's Ed's eyes. The boy twitched, by he did not wake.

"Good, you need all the sleep you can get…" Roy mumbled.

Softly, Roy got into the bed. Trying his hardest to make it so Ed wouldn't wake up. The bed creaked slightly, but Ed didn't wake. Roy smiled as he buried his face into the pillow. He was absolutely exhausted. Slowly, he snuggled closer to Edward. Eventually wrapping his arms around Ed's lithe body. In his sleep, Ed snuggled into the warmth. Roy smiled and buried his face into Ed's silky blond hair.

"I love you so much Edward…" Roy said.

"..love you too…" Ed mumbled in his sleep.

Roy smiled as sleep began to take him. His eyes closing slowly.

He was _never _going to let Ed disappear like that again.

* * *

OMG….THIS CHAPTER WAS ALMOST EIGHT PAGES LONG…..

But you guys all deserved it…It took awhile to write though. But it was all worth it, I think it's a pretty good chapter. You see how Roy has dedicated his life to Edward and how much he truly loves him. And we see how blind sited Ed is to that fact. And we see how much Al and Winry trust Roy with Edward.

I love this chapter….I really do…


	22. Dead End Countdown

AJKBLABJB

THE REVIEWS!

I love you all, you are all so sweet. It makes my day when I go to my email and see that I have a new review~

So yeah, you all inspired me to get to work on this chappie. Now warning, this chapter is pretty dramatic and their will be a lot of shockers that you didn't see coming.

So yeah, here I set, watching Truth or Scare on Discovery Kids as I write this... It's about Egyptian curses!

* * *

God...Ed had never felt so tired in his life. His whole body ached, his mind was foggy as he tried to remember what he had done last night that would have caused such a painful wake. He dimly remembered the pouring rain….Warm arms…And being promised to sleep all he liked if he got out of wet clothes.

As he began to become aware of his surroundings, he realized he was warm…He felt the presence of someone next to him…Their warmth radiating off to him. He felt a soft pillow beneath him, and he snuggled into it's comfort. He heard the sound of more rain, pitter pattering against something…A roof maybe?

Slowly, Ed opened his golden eyes. He was met with orange walls, and onyx eyes.

"Good morning, love." Roy said softly, brushing stray bangs out of Ed's pale face.

Ed blushed slightly. "Morning.." He mumbled.

Roy smiled, he sat next to Edward in his flame colored bed set. It was late in the morning, Riza had long since gone to school.

"So…are you hungry?" Roy asked.

Ed was about to answer, when his stomach decided to answer for him. Letting out a loud grumble. Ed blushed profoundly, and Roy stifled a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Ed said.

Roy smiled softly, before getting up. "Alright then, any special request?" He asked.

"As long as their's no milk in it, I'm good." Ed said. Mumbling something about how milk was such a gross and vile substance. When in reality he was really allergic to the white substance.

"Alrighty then, just stay here and I'll be back in a jiff." Roy said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Ed smiled. Roy was so sweet. He stared up at the chalky white ceiling. He lazed still, not daring to try and sit up as he didn't want to get dizzy. He lied still, thinking. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but it was fuzzy.

He remembered being upset about what the cheerleader said, and running off….He vaguely remembered going to the park, but getting scared once the thunder storm hit. Becoming frozen in fear. And then everything became a blur. Someone calling his name, harsh rain falling. And warm arms around him. Blackness calling for him, and him falling into it's hands with warms arms catching him. But nothing else.

He could only assume that Roy had found him, and he was now at his house. It was the only logical explanation.

But wasn't it a school day…?

Quickly Ed jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall, ignoring the weakness in his legs. But when he was only inches away from the stairs, he finally lost his balance. The room pinched and swirled around him, and he let out a shout as his head hit the railing. When his body hit the hard wood floor it created a loud crash that echoed throughout the house eerily.

Roy was down stairs in the kitchen while this was going on, and the loud crash met his ears just as the shout had. And he was off like the speed of light to the stair well. Taking two steps at a time, Roy reached the top of the stairs in only a matter of seconds. And he paled at the sight he saw before him.

Ed, crumpled in a small ball on the floor. Whimpering. Clutching his forehead, his skin paler than it was last night, his cheeks flushed a bright cherry red.

"Ed!" He shouted. Walking towards the boy.

He crouched down on the ground, placing a hand on the small teens shoulder. Ed whimpered slightly, but he lifted his head up to meet Roy's gaze. Roy moved closer to Ed, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. Burying his face in Ed's corn silk hair, which hung loosely down his shoulders. Ed moved slowly, and then nuzzled his face in the crock of Roy's neck.

"What happened?" Roy asked softly.

"I realized that it's nine am on a Tuesday and I'm missing AP Chemistry…" Ed mumbled.

And Roy left out a loud chuckled. "Really, this is what all that racket was about?"

"Yes!" Ed shouted. "Do you know how important AP Chemistry is to me?"

"Yes, I do.." Roy paused, thinking through his words carefully. "But, when you have a fever that's a hundred and one degrees, AP Chemistry can wait for you to get better." Roy said.

The words sunk in slowly for Ed, before he sighed. "I guess your right…"

"Aren't I always?" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed slapped his arm lightly. "Don't get cocky, smart ass."

The two paused before breaking out in a fit of laughter. This was how their days went. Full of jokes and giggles. But this only for a few moments before they were serious again. Roy then noticed the red bump forming on Ed's forehead. Slowly, he extended his hand, gently stroking it, Ed grimaced.

"Sorry.." Roy whispered. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah.." Ed said softly. "I whacked my head against the railing when I fell.." Hiding from Roy's gaze, as he was slightly embarrassed about it. "Laugh and I'll kill you.." He muttered darkly.

"I see…" Roy said, a small smile playing way to his lips. At least Ed was joking, that was a god sign.

Slowly, Roy gathered Ed into his arms bridal style. Standing up, he began to walk down the stairs. Ed whimpered, gathering fistfuls of Roy's t-shirt. The room became a pin-wheel full of colors spinning around, causing Ed to become dizzy. Ed buried his face in Roy's shirt… clenching his eyes shut. And before he knew it. he'd fallen back to sleep.

Slowly, Roy brought Ed to the couch, chuckling slightly when he saw that the small boy had fallen back to sleep.

"So I guess that breakfast will wait.." He said with a smile. Slowly, he lied the smaller teen down. He stood there momentarily, just looking at his peaceful face. No tears rolling down those red tinged cheeks, no fear wide in those golden orbs. This was how Ed should always be…

Well, not sick obliviously…But, at peace. He brushed a few stray bangs out of his face before he walked off.

Walking to the kitchen, Roy went over to the freezer. Opening the freezer door, he was met with the frosty air of the cool ice. He dug around for an ice pack, and after digging through packs of frozen food. Roy found it. It was pretty cold, but not a solid rock of ice. He closed the door to the freezer, and then got a wash cloth, folding the ice pack in it. As he didn't want Ed to freeze his forehead off.

"I probably should take his temperature.." Roy thought out loud.

Walking into the bathroom, Roy opened the medicine cabinet. He quickly found the small device, and walked back into the living room. Where Ed slept soundly on the couch. He smiled, the boy needed sleep. He slept very well last night, but still. He need to rest in order for his body to heal.

Slowly, Roy crept over to the couch. He then slipped the thermometer past Ed's lips. The boy twitched slightly, but stayed deep in the arms of slumber. Roy kept the small device in the boys mouth until it beeped.

"One-hundred and two..Hm…" Roy paused. "That's not too bad…It's certainly better than it was last night." Roy said.

Taking the thermometer, Roy placed it on the end tabled beside the couch. He then took the small ice pack and gently placed it on then bump on Edward's forehead. Ed's eyebrows knitted at the sudden rush of cold running through his body. But he still stayed deep in sleep.

"There, that should help your head and bring your fever down.." Roy murmured to himself.

Looking at the clock, Roy decided to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

Back at Resinbol High School, two very unlikely teens were occupying the hidden practice room that was very well hidden in the back of the band room….

Riza Hawkeye was pushed up against the wall of the practice room, her hands twisting the blue fabric of a certain blond haired chain smoker's uniform.

Jean Havoc was currently in a heavy make-out session with the younger sister of Roy Mustang ( A/N: Oh yeah, none of you saw this coming did you?) And he was enjoying every minute of it.

As air became a problem, the two parted. Both panting heavily as they parted, Riza's cheek were tinted slightly pink. Which Havoc found very cute.

"Jean…" She whispered, her voice slightly husky.

"Yes, Riza-dear?" He asked, taking a seat in a spare chair he had found.

"We can't keep this a secret much longer…" She said, leaning against the wall for support.

The two had been discreetly seeing each other for a little under a month now. They had gotten together a little bit before Ed and Roy had. And they'd been keeping it a secret because of the known reactions their friends would have.

…And because Roy would kill Jean for sure.

Their were many reasons that they wouldn't approve…

One, Jean was older than Riza. Two, he was a smoker…Three, he was a player…And four, Roy didn't approve of Riza dating anyone, nor any boy getting near his baby sister. And that's why she wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible….But, as time went on it was getting harder and harder to hide. And when she saw how her brother and Ed were able to show their love in public, and nobody cared….She wanted that. More than she ever thought she would.

"Mhm…What brought this up?" Jean asked, leaning towards the amber eyed girl.

Riza shifted her gaze towards the music stand that sat in the corner next to her. "Yesterday, when Edward and Roy were walking towards us in the morning when we were sitting in Commons before school started…" She paused, and began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "I saw how they were holding hands…and such…And I envied them for it, because I wasn't even able to sit next to you without them becoming suspicious…They.." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"They think we haven't even had much of a conversation. They think we're strangers to each other.." Jean finished for her.

Truth be told, before they had started this whole ordeal, they didn't know each other. They were total strangers to each other, all Riza had really spoken to Havoc were small sentences like 'Oh Roy's upstairs' and such when he'd came over to hang out with Roy every so often. But several weeks ago, Riza had been having issues in English…Riza remembered this fondly..

She had stayed late after school, trying to understand the confusing work her English teacher had assigned. But in the end she had admitted defeat and walked back to her teachers classroom, only to find it locked with the lights out, a sign that the teacher had left. Somehow she ran into Havoc and he offered her help, but in the end they were in the abandoned practice room with him kissing her.

After they pulled apart though, she had slapped him. Saying that she'd only go out with him if they took it slow, she wasn't ready for what she knew he was ready for. And he agreed to take it slow, as long as he won her. And that sentence alone won her heart.

And here they were, secretly meeting in the practice room when ever they could.

"Yeah…" Riza sighed.

"We have to tell them tomorrow morning…" She said. "We're telling Roy tonight…"

"What time?" Havoc asked, knowing that their was no way out of this.

"Six?"

"Sounds good." Havoc said, standing up. Stretching his arms.

"Well…I've got to get back to class.." Riza said. "I've been gone for too long now, my teacher will suspect that I'm skipping.." She said.

"Just tell 'em that you went to a bathroom in a different unit 'cause the one in your unit is closed, that's the excuse I always use." Havoc said, opening the heavy door to the practice room.

"Hm, good idea." Riza said, dashing through the door. Blowing a kiss to Jean as she ran out of the band room.

Jean smiled, before sulking out of the band room as well.

Well, he'd better enjoy life right now. Cause after six tonight, he was a dead man.

* * *

Edward let out a groan as he began to wake up. But when had he fallen back to sleep? As his eyelids slowly began to open, he was met face to face with Roy. Who grinned when he saw Ed's golden orbs starring back at him. He then darted back to the other side of the couch, taking a seat the edge of the couch.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up!" Roy said cheerily.

"Yeah…When did I fall asleep?" Ed asked, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. He noticed that he was not met with dizziness, which made him very happy.

"Hm, around nine I believe." Roy said.

"And what time is it now?" Ed asked.

Roy stole a glance at the clock that hung up on the wall above the TV. "Going on noon." Roy said.

"Whaaaat?" Ed whined, "I missed breakfast.." Ed grumbled.

Roy let out a loud laugh. "I could always make you brunch…" He said.

Ed smiled. "Really?" He said, bouncing in his seat like a five year old.

"Yep, what do you want?" Roy asked, getting up from his seat.

"Uh…Waffles, please!" Edward said, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, I'll go make them. In the meantime, you can watch TV. The remote is on the coffee table." Roy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay~" Edward said.

He quickly got the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped through all the channels before settling on some cartoon, but Ed wasn't really watching it, he just kept it on for the noise. He was thinking about things from last nights events. When he realized something.

"Hey Roy." Ed said loudly so the raven haired man could hear him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to my phone?"

"Oh, yeah. It's in here." Roy said.

"Why do you have it?"

"I took it out of your jeans pocket when I threw your clothes in the laundry hamper last night. I don't think you'd appreciate it if your phone went through the washer don't you agree?" Roy said as he pulled out the materials he needed to make the waffles.

"No, not really.." Ed laughed.

"Thought so.." Roy said with a smile.

After that, no words were spoken between the two. And Ed sighed, he had to do something. He got up from the couch, and was happy to be met with dizziness. He softly trotted into the kitchen. Roy's back was towards him, and from what he could tell Roy was poring flour into a big bowl.

He then sauntered his way on over to the ebony haired man, and wrapped his arms around Roy's slim waist. He heard a startled gasp from the teen. Ed buried his face into the thin fabric of Roy's white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Ed whispered, his voice soft.

Roy was silent, he had long since stopped pouring the flour into the bowl. And Ed was a little afraid of what Roy had to say.

"…Why?" Roy asked, his voice full of so many emotions.

Ed didn't answer, he was silent far too long for Roy's likening. Roy slowly unwrapped Ed's arms from his waist and turned around. Facing the blond. His face was full of sadness and confusion. Ed's brows were knitted and looked as though he were about to cry.

"Fuery told me what that girl in your music class said to you…" Roy said softly.

Ed's head shot up at this. Before his gaze drifted off towards the side. "I'm sorry…" Ed whispered again.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Roy asked, tears forming in his own eyes. "You know I would've helped you!"

Ed refused to meet his gaze, not really having an answer for Roy. He was disappointed in himself, he what he had done was the wrong way about this problem.

"Edward….you have so many people that love you, and will always support you…" Roy paused. "But you never come to us for help! And it goes on until something like last night happens!"

By now, tears were running down Roy's cheeks. And Edward looked like he was about to burst into tears himself, but Roy wasn't done yet. He needed Edward to understand this and he needed for him to understand it now.

"Dammit, Edward! When are you going to realize that we're here to stay! We're not going to be like that bastard of a Father you had!" Roy shouted, "We love you! I love you with all my heart, and I can't stand to see you do this to yourself!"

Edward's body began to shake, and Roy saw it, the tears beginning to fall. Edward clenched his eye's shut, and he began to sob. "I'm sorry!" He shouted again.

Roy brought a hand to his face and began to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "..Why don't you ever come to me when your upset?" Roy asked.

Edward sighed. "I…I don't want to be a burden to you…" He said softly, his voice trembling.

This was a shock to Roy. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Roy asked, his voice soft.

"…I've been a burden to everyone else in my life.." Ed paused. "To Al, to Winry….Mom…So, of course I'd be a burden to you also.."

This was killing Roy with every word he spoke. Such a smart, talented, and beautiful young teen thought that he was burden. He was letting the words for an idiotic cheerleader mess with his mind. Roy closed his eyes, running a hand through his raven colored hair. He was going to end this, and he was going to end it now.

Slowly, he walked over to where the blond stood.

"Edward, look at me." Roy said softly.

When Edward didn't do so, Roy brought his hand under the blonds chin. Slowly forcing him to look him in the eye. He could see tears shimmering in Ed's golden eyes.

"Do not believe anything that blond cheerleader said to you." Roy said, "I would never, never leave you for a girl like her. You are a smart, talented, and the most beautiful person I've ever met, and you care about people…" Roy smiled as he listed everything that Edward was. "And I would never leave you for a snobby, dumb, bitchy cheerleader like her."

"…really?" Edward asked softly.

"Of course! Edward, I love you more than I can express in words. I wish you could understand that.." Roy said.

Slowly, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Standing on his toes, Ed smiled for the first time since he'd entered the kitchen.

"I do now." Ed whispered, before pressing his lips on top of Roy's.

Roy was slightly startled at first, before he closed his eyes and kissed back. Smiling into the kiss.

The kiss was soft, sweet, but full of passion. Roy soon found himself wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, and Ed's hands entangled themselves into Roy's choppy black hair. And the two soon found themselves almost losing balance, but they leaned against the kitchen table for support.

As air became a problem, the two parted. Both panting heavily, Ed was blushing and Roy had to laugh. He was just far too cute!

"I have one last question…" Roy trailed off.

"Ask away." Edward said.

"Why were you just sitting on the street corner last night?" Roy asked, taking a seat in the chair that was next to him. Pulling Edward into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh…well, I had been planning to walk to the park…" Ed started. "But then, the storm started and I got scared…and sat their, pretty much frozen in fear.."

"Oh.." Roy said.

"Any more questions?" Ed asked, resting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Roy asked, running his long fingers through Edwards golden hair.

"Mm…Yeah, I think my fever has gone down since this morning. And I'm not dizzy anymore." Ed trailed off.

"Yeah, your fever's pretty much gone now…" Roy stated.

"Yay!" Edward cheered.

Roy just smiled.

"So…about that brunch…" Ed said, discreetly reminding Roy that he had been cooking.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about it." Roy said, "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure." Edward said, getting up.

* * *

Back at Resinbol High School, third lunch had just started.

Al was leaning against the wall in hallway outside of Winry's classroom. His class let out earlier than Winry's and he was waiting for her. He didn't usually walk to lunch with his secret crush, but today he had something different in store for her. Today, he planned on confessing to the girl. He had a long discussion with his brother about this earlier in the week, and he had pretty much said 'you're telling her Al, or I'll kill you.'

And he wanted to tell her, he wanted to have a relationship like his brother and Roy had. He wanted to have someone that loved him the way Roy loved Edward…

Suddenly, the students began to file out of the classroom. This startled Al slightly, as he was so lost in his thoughts. A sign that the class had ended. Butterflies began to fill his stomach.

And then, Winry Rockbell walked out. She looked confused when she saw Al standing there, obviously waiting for her. Al gave a nervous smile to her.

"Hey.." He said nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Winry asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…I actually wanted to talk to you, privately." Al said.

"Oh.." Winry said.

"Walk with me?" Al asked.

"Sure.." Winry said.

Al began to walk into the deserted hallway that connected Central and West unit together. Winry stood next to him, wondering just what on Earth the younger Elric wanted to talk with her about.

Suddenly, he stopped. The first thing Winry noticed was that they were the only ones that occupied the hallway.

"Winry…" Al started. "…Ever since I was little…I've had a crush on you…" Al paused. "And I was wondering…will you go out with me?" Al asked, his cheeks tinted pink.

Winry was silent for a moment. And Al feared her response. When suddenly, he felt her lips on top of his. His brain took a moment to realize that they were kissing, his first kiss to be exact. And he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It only lasted a moment or two before they parted, and Winry looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me.." Winry said.

Al smiled. "So I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck. Her face radiating with happiness.

His grin widened, if possible. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shall we go to lunch now?" Al asked.

"We shall." Winry said, unwrapping her arms from his neck. Al doing the same.

And the two walked to Commons, hand in hand.

* * *

OH..MY..GOD…

I think that this is the longest chapter I've written for this story.

Oh yes, I have many couples getting together. I'm pretty sure you guys didn't see Riza and Havoc getting together…Really that was just a sudden decision. Riza doesn't get enough love in this fic, and neither do Al and Winry. So in this chapter I wanted it to be dramatic, and not just Roy and Ed on the spotlight…But they got a pretty dramatic scene in this chapter…AND I LOVE IT….!

About the practice room I mentioned so much in this chappie…

In the band room at my school, we have at least fifteen practice rooms. They are for when private lesson teachers come to give lessons to the students, I briefly had flute lessons last summer until about December in these rooms. But theirs this hidden section of the band room where they store marching band stuff, and there are two practice rooms that our sound proof and are usually used for percussion lessons. And you can't see them because it's pretty much hidden from the rest of the room. And I see this being the perfect place to skip class and have a make-out session, and I can see Havoc doing this, xDD.


	23. Before it's too Late

I honestly don't know why this chapter took FOREVER to finish, but for some reason it did. So I've decided that while I listen to Lady Gaga, I'll force myself to finish this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Al, what's up?" Ed said, sitting on the couch, his mismatched feet sat on top of the coffee table. Roy's arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Ed's small red cell phone balanced gracefully on his shoulder.

"What really? That's great!" Ed said, his smile only widening. "I'm happy for you, little brother."

Roy looked at Ed with a 'What's going on' look. Ed mouthed to him, 'I'll tell you later'. And Roy seemed pleased with that answer, and went back to playing with the blonds silky hair.

"Mkay, I'll let you go, see you later." Ed said, before hanging up the phone.

"That was AL." He said, resting his head against Roy's chest.

"And what did he have to say?" Roy asked.

"He finally confessed to Winry." Edward said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh really, and how did that go?" Roy asked.

"Well, let's just say that their going out today after school." Edward said with a laugh.

Roy let out a loud chuckle. "Ah, good. I was wondering when those two would finally become a couple."

"Yeah, Al's had a crush on her since we were kids." Ed said, his eyes gazing off into the distance. And he looked as though he was lost in a distant memory. "After I had my..accident..We were here a lot for matniance checks, repairs, and such.."

Roy nodded. "Al and Winry became close then, I assume."

"Yeah…She was his only friend here, when we had to stay here for extended periods of time. So when she wasn't working with Auntie Pinako on me, she was out and about with Al." Ed said. Subconsciously grabbing where his auto-mail met his flesh.

"I see…" Roy said.

"Ow…" Ed mumbled, wincing slightly. His grip tighten on the auto-mail.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, concern filled his voice.

"It's my auto-mail…must be another storm coming, the joints are all stiff…" Ed mumbled.

Roy pulled the teen closer to him, and then worked his fingers through Ed's velvety hair. Ed let out a content sigh, leaning into the touch. Roy then drew his other arm around the boys lithe waist.

"Does this help?" Roy asked.

"Yeah…" Ed said.

When suddenly, Roy's phone rang. Blaring out the tune of one of Savage Garden's song. Ed couldn't quite put a name to it, but it sounded familiar.

Roy let out an annoyed sigh, "Sorry, I've got to see whose calling." He said, unraveling his fingers from Ed's hair. And removing his arm from Ed's waist.

"It's fine…" Ed said softly, moving slightly so Roy could get up.

Walking into the kitchen, Roy grabbed his flip phone. Flipping it open just in time before the call went to voicemail.

"What do you want Maes?" Roy asked, annoyance slightly tinged in his voice.

_'I'm just wondering where you are, no one's talking about it.' _He paused, trying to word what he was saying next. _'It's all tight lipped… No one's talking about why you and Ed both are absent._'

Roy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Really? It's not that much of a secret…"

_'Care to share?'_

Roy sighed, walking to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall for support. Now Ed, who was sitting in the living room, was in his sight. And from what Roy could tell, he was deep in thought. "Last night, something someone had said to Edward upset him. So he ran off, out in the pouring rain. We couldn't find him for hours." Roy paused, thinking of a way to summarize the next part of the story. "And finally, after driving around for probably two hours, I found him near the park. Soaked to the bone, utterly exhausted. And he developed a fever, he passed out shortly after I found him. And he stayed the night at my place."

_'Geez, sounds like you had quite a hectic night._' Hughes said.

"Tell me about it…" Roy groaned.

_'So, I assume Ed's also a mess today and we should be glad you stayed home with him?'_

"Yeah…He's better now, though." Roy said.

_'Good, so will you guys be back tomorrow?'_

"Yeah, should I assume that you have a new stack of pictures of Elysia all ready for us?" Roy asked. A small smirk playing way to his lips.

_"Of course! And don't forget, her birthday party is coming up_!'

"Oh right, the weekend of spring break, right?"

"_Yep! You should bring Ed along!"_ Maes suggested.

"Hm, good idea."

_"I'm sure Elysia would just adore him!_" Hughes squeeled.

"I'm sure she would." Roy said with a smile.

Suddenly, the pitter patter of mismatched feet sounded. Roy looked over to see Ed standing in the entrée way of the kitchen. His hair sticking up in all different directions. His expression was almost unreadable. But Roy could easily detect that he was looking for something. His brows knitted together, confusion dancing across his face. He could hear Maes going on and on about his little sisters third birthday party, but he was paying little, to no attention as to what he was saying.

"Maes, I've got to go…I'll see you tomorrow." Roy said, he could hear Maes say bye and he then hung up. Snapping his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked. Placing his phone back on the counter. Steadily making his way to the shorter teen.

"Hm?" Ed asked, as though Roy had just brought him out of his thoughts.

"I asked what's wrong." Roy said, now becoming more that a little worried.

"Oh, I was just looking for something." Ed said.

"And that would be?" Roy asked.

"Oh, just paper and a pencil…" Ed said.

Roy then let out a loud laugh. So he'd been worried over nothing then. "Come on, I'll get you some." Roy said, gesturing Edward over to the computer room. Which was hidden behind the wall of the living room. Roy pulled out some plain white computer paper out of the printer, handing it to Edward. And then he went over to the desk, pulling out a mechanical pencil from a pencil cup. Then handing it to Edward, who looked more than thrilled to now having drawing materials.

"I assume that you're going to draw now?" Roy asked.

Edward nodded, a large smile on his face. The two then walked back out into the living room, Ed now sitting on the floor, his paper sat on the coffee table. Slowly, the plain white paper would become one of Ed's beautiful masterpiece drawings.

Roy occupied the couch, he was now heavily engrossed in the TV show he had found.

Ed was deep in thought, thinking about what he could be missing in his AP Art class. When suddenly, he remembered something very important.

"Shit!" Ed shouted loudly.

Roy snapped out of his trance. "What?" He asked.

Ed ran his hand thorough his hair, a sign of his distress. "I have a really important painting due today…And it can't be turned in tomorrow, it has to be today.." He said, mutter other things under his breath.

"Why can't you turn it in tomorrow?"

"Because…It's for this gallery thing…A bunch of these college recruiters are coming to view our work…And I could get a scholarship. But they're setting up the gallery tonight." Ed grumbled.

"I see…" Roy said. Thinking for a moment. "Could someone pick it up and turn it in for you?"

Ed thought for a moment. "Yeah, but who could come?"

Roy smiled. "Maes could, he doesn't have a sixth period."

"Call him!" Ed shouted. "I have to run and get the painting from my house though…"

Roy stood suddenly. "You're not going anywhere, tell me where it's at and I'll get it."

Roy walked over towards the front door, where the coat closet was. He opened the door, shuffling through the many hangers before he pulled out a large black rain jacket. He then put it on.

"If you're going then I'm going too!" Edward shouted, standing up quickly.

"No you're not!" Roy said sternly, "You had a fever that just broke not too long ago, going out in the pouring rain is probably the worst thing you could do right now."

"But-"

"No buts Edward, just tell me what it looks like and I'll get it, in the meantime why don't you call Hughes and tell him to get his ass over here." Roy said, slipping on a pair of black converse.

"Fine, it's got a blue-grey background. And…It's a painting of my Mom.." Edward said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Roy's gaze softened, he now understood why Ed didn't want him to get the painting. But he knew Roy was right about the rain.

"It's up in my room, right by the bookcase." Edward said, pulling his phone off the coffee table. He began to browse through his contacts trying to find Hughes number.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly. Don't get yourself in too much trouble." Roy said. With a soft smile, "I love you Edward." He said softly.

Ed giggled. "I love you too…" He paused. "But stop acting like your going to Ishbal, you're only going next door.." Edward said.

Roy's eyes had a melancholy look to them. "Yeah…I'll be back soon."

"Mkay." Ed said, turning back towards his drawing.

Roy then opened the front door, venturing out into the steady stream of water falling from the sky. Behind him, the door shut with a soft 'click'.

Edward smiled, as he hit the 'call' button on his phone once he found Hughes number.

* * *

It was now lunch time for the group of Edward's friends. All the couples sat side by side, Al and Winry, Maes and Gracia. The soon to be couple of Kain and Sheska, but the two were way too shy to even flirt with each other. But everyone in the group knew that in good time, the two book worms would get together. And then there was Riza and Jean, but of course they weren't sitting next each other. Jean sat next to Breda, the other jock in the group. While Riza sat beside Winry, listening to her ramble about how Al had finally confessed to her.

Maes and Gracia were sitting across from the trio, chatting about Hughes younger sisters birthday party. Gracia was saying how she'd make her apple pie, that was pretty famous among the large group of their friends. And Hughes agreed with her, saying how Elysia would love to have some of Gracia's pie. When the phone rang.

"Excuse me.." Maes muttered, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Walking back into the hallway where he'd just stood on the phone with Roy.

"Hello?" He asked, taking a seat on the bench behind him.

_'Hey Maes..it's Edward…'_

"Hey Ed, what's up?" Maes asked, he didn't often get calls from Ed.

_'Um…I need you to do a favor for me. Actually..'_

"Hm, and that would be?" Hughes asked, shoving one hand into his pocket. Fiddling with his car keys.

_'Um..I have a painting due in my AP class..and I can't turn it in late…Could you stop by and pick it up for me and possibly turn it in for me..?_' Ed asked, his voice nervous.

"Oh, yeah that's fine.. Do you want me to come now?" Maes asked, standing up.

_'Yeah…That'd be great.'_ Edward said. He could hear the relief flooding through Ed's voice.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." Hughes said. He began walking back into the lunch room.

_'Great, bye!'_ Edward said, and the line went dead.

Hughes laughed silently to himself. He shoved his phone into his pocket, and he began to walk back to where he saw his group of friends sitting. Sneaking behind Gracia, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey.." He whispered.

Gracia turned to see Maes, her soft smile only widening. "Who called?" She asked.

"It was Ed, he wanted me to turn a painting in for him because he can't turn it in tomorrow." Maes said.

"I see, so are you leaving now?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back shortly, probably before lunch is over." Hughes said. "But, I'm leaving after that. I got to pick Elysia up from day care and then baby-sit for awhile.." He trailed off.

Hughes and Gracia were both seniors, but unlike Gracia, Hughes had taken most of his classes early. So he only had five classes. So everyday after lunch, he got to leave. And he'd usually go and pick Elysia up from Daycare and then baby sit her till around five. When his parents got off from work. But he didn't care to baby sit her, in fact he quite enjoyed it.

"Mm, okay. Are we still going out tonight?" Gracia asked, taking a sip from her can of pop.

"Yup!" Hughes said with a grin.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Gracia said, giving Maes a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you.." They both said in unison.

"Bye!" Hughes said, beginning to walk to the front doors of the school. Twirling his car keys around his fingers. His other hand shoved in his pocket.

* * *

Roy didn't bother knocking on the Rockbell/Elric household door. He was already almost family, why knock? Besides he didn't have much time on his hands, Ed had just texted him say that Hughes said he'd be there in ten minutes or less. So, he just walked right into the house.

He found Pinako sitting in the living room watching the twelve o'clock news. She smiled when she saw him, pulling out her pipe.

"Afternoon Roy, quite a surprise seeing you here without Edward glued to your hip." Pinako said with a slight chuckle.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting on of his paintings for AP class. One of our friends is going to pick it up and turn it in for him." Roy said, trudging up the stairs to Ed's room.

The room was an utter disaster. Roy could tell that Ed had just finished the painting recently. Their were still tubes of paint lying around. Brushes thrown around the room. News paper covered about half of the hardwood floor. And it was completely drenched in pastel colored paints. (This is how my room looks right now…I'm working on my AP summer piece lol.)

"Shesh.." Roy muttered to himself. "What a mess."

He slithered over towards the bookcase, stepping carefully. Trying to avoid the paint splatters on the newspaper. He looked towards the side, and there he saw the painting.

It was absolutely beautiful. The background colors were mixtures of pale purples, blues, and pinks. And then their was a stunningly beautiful young woman. She had chesnut brown hair, that went down to her shoulders. It was held back in a small, loose pony tail. She had ivory colored skin, ad golden brown eyes. She wore a lilac colored dress, but the painting only went to her lithe waist.

Roy now knew where Ed got his beautiful features from.

Realizing that he had no time to lag around, Roy grabbed the painting by it's edges. Not knowing if it was still wet or not. And then he walked out of the young artist's room, shutting the door softly on his way out.

"Goodbye Pinako." Roy said, as he walked out of the yellow painted house. Back out in the steady rain.

Walking back towards his own house, he saw Mae's black car pulling up to the sidewalk. He then began to walk at a faster pace towards the older teen. He saw the door open, and out poped Maes, dressed in his blue school uniform, a light jacket protecting him from the steady sheets of rain.

"Hey Roy!" Maes shouted, jogging towards the black haired teen who was like a brother to him.

"Hey Maes." Roy said. Meeting Hughes half way.

Roy handed him the painting. "Here, turn it in before you leave school or we're screwed." Roy said, his voice serious. If Ed didn't have his painting in this gallery showing, which he could potentially get a college scholarship from, he'd die.

"Okay." Maes said, taking the painting from Roy gently. "Speaking of Edward, how is he?" Maes asked, his usual joking tone turned serious.

Roy sighed, shifting his gaze towards his black tennis shoes. Running his hand through his ebony hair. "He no longer has a fever if that's what you mean.."

"That's good, but emotionally and mentally how is he?" Maes asked, adjusting his thin wire rimmed glasses.

Roy bowed his head, blinking back droplets of rain from his eyes. "He's…stable I guess you could say." Roy said, taking a deep breath. "But…I can still see that he doesn't understand some things.."

"Such as?" Maes asked.

Roy needed this. This…release of emotions that were building up inside of him over the course of these Past few days. And Maes was willing to a\stand in the rain, listening to his best friends problems. Because otherwise they could be taken out on the younger blond teen that Roy loved dearly. Roy then walked towards the sidewalk. Slowly, taking a seat on the curb.

"He thinks he's a burden…He thinks we'll walk out on him." Roy said, the last part filled with anger. "Goddamnit! This is all that jackasses fault!" Roy shouted.

Before Maes could act, Roy's fist was already collided with the pavement.

"Dammit!" Roy shouted.

"Roy!" Maes shouted, rushing towards him. Carefully, he dropped to his knees in front on the Xingese looking teen. "Are you an idiot!" He shouted. Roughly shaking the black haired teen's shoulders.

The rain came harder now, falling in large droplets. And Roy began to cry, collapsing on his best friends shoulder. Arms wrapped around his neck. Shoulders shaking, and Maes could tell that he was crying. No, sobbing was a better choice of words.

"R-Roy..?" Maes asked, utterly stunned. In all his years of knowing Roy, he'd rarely see the man crying. All but once, and that was when his parents had divorced. And that was a good six years ago. So, now this? It concerned him greatly. But he wouldn't ask questions, he'd just listen and comfort the young man. He brought his hands to Roy's back, softly patting it. Just as he did Elysia's when she had a nightmare.

He was not crying out from the pain of his hand. He was not crying about Ed's distress…He was crying from how much it hurt him inside right now. His heart ached and he could no longer keep it a secret, it hurt too bad. He had to tell him.

"Maes…?" Roy asked, his voice quivering.

"Yes, Roy?" Maes asked. This was good, Roy might tell him what was going on and he could help him better.

"..C..Can I tell you a secret?" Roy asked, his voice barley above a whisper and Maes strained to hear him over the heavy rain.

"Of course." Maes said.

Roy pulled back from Maes arms, looking his dead in the eyes. "I…I'm leaving…" He said, his voice shaking.

"What?" Maes asked, confused.

"My Dad…He wants me to live with him starting in June.." Roy said.

Maes eyes widened. "Oh, Roy.." He said, his voice soft and sincere. "Does Ed know?"

Roy let out a teary laugh. "Of course not, do you think I'd tell him that when he's already terrified that I'll walk out on him?"

Maes shook his head. "Here, let me see your hand."

Roy reluctantly placed his injured hand in front of Maes so he could inspect it. Wincing slightly when he poked and prodded at it.

"You did quite a number on it, but I don't think that it's broken or sprained. Just badly cut." Maes said.

Roy nodded.

"So…When did you find out?" Maes asked.

"Earlier this morning, when he was still asleep…" Roy paused. "He called, telling me how he changed his mind about me coming for Spring Break…And wanted me to move in with him for Senior year…Or at least till I'm eighteen…which is still quite a ways off…"

"December." Maes said, "And it's April now…so that's still eight months." He conformed.

Roy nodded.

"Does he know about Edward?" Maes asked.

"No…He knows I swing that way though.." Roy said.

"Does he know that you're dating someone, at least." Maes asked.

"No. I hardly talk to my Dad and you know that Maes." Roy said, slightly annoyed.

Maes only sighed.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Maes asked.

Roy sighed. "I don't know…After spring break, his Mother's birthday is coming up and I don't want to do anything drastic…"

Maes nodded. "Good idea. Here, let me put the painting in my car and then we can go inside and clean up your hand." Maes said, patting Roy's back as he stood up.

Roy nodded. Watching as Maes put Ed's stunning painting in his car. After Maes had the painting secure in his car, he stood walking with his older friend as they walked into his house.

* * *

Walking inside, they saw Ed, sitting in the same spot he was in before Roy had left. He looked up upon hearing the door open, "God, took you long enough." He paused when he saw Roy's bloodied hand, and Maes concerned look. "Did something happen?" He asked.

Maes sighed. "Roy was an idiot and punched the sidewalk."

Ed looked at him with a look that was a mixture between anger and concern. He sighed, "Okay, come on idiot, lets go clean you hand up before it gets infected." Ed looked at Hughes with a grateful looks. "Thanks.." He said.

"It wasn't a problem.." Hughes said, he then patted Roy on the shoulder. "Take care, buddy." He then glanced at Edward. "…Take care too, Ed.."

Edward smiled. "Okay…Goodbye Maes."

Maes smiled, before heading out into the rain.

Ed looked at Roy. "I won't ask what happened," He said, before leading Roy into the bathroom. Which he'd found in the time that Roy was gone. "If you didn't come to me, then I know that you can deal with whatever it is on your own.."

He paused as he watched Roy sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "But..just as you always say to me. I'm always here to listen."

Roy nodded as he watched Ed look around the medicine cabinet for the First-Aid kit. Grinning once he found it. Setting it on the toilet seat as he dug around for bandages. But first pulling out the Peroxide and cotton balls. Dabbing then with a bit of the strong smelling substances.

"Give me your hand.." Ed said, and Roy did as he was asked. The feeling of Edwards soft skin against his was a slight comfort to him though.

"This is going to sting…" Ed muttered. Dabbing the peroxide cotton ball on Roy's cuts. Roy winced slightly, it stung badly. "…Sorry." Ed whispered. Doing the same thing several times.

After that, Ed threw the cotton balls away and put the peroxide up. After that, Ed brought out the bandages. Wrapping Roy's hand three times with the long white bandage. After cutting the bandage off the roll, Ed smiled at his handiwork.

"Okay, we're done!" Ed said.

Roy smiled. "Thanks."

As the two walked out of the bathroom, Roy looked at Edward. "Let's go up to my room." He said.

Edward nodded. Fallowing Roy up the wooden steps and into the pyromaniac's chamber. Roy shut the door softly behind him. Edward took a seat on Roy's bed. And watched as Roy walked around his room. First going to his desk, and pulling three pieces of white paper covered with black dots. And then walked towards a corner to where his acoustic guitar sat.

Edward began to bounce excitedly when he realized that Roy was going to play something. And Roy smiled, "Edward..can you sing?" He asked out of the blue.

"Um…Yeah.." He said. "I'm not all that musical…but obviously if I'm in the Music Study class I have musical experience…I took voice lessons from the time I was six up until we moved here…" He paused again. "Even when Mom was sick she wanted me to stick with them."

Roy smiled. "Good."

He then took a seat on the bed, sliding the guitar strap over his shoulder. A blood red colored guitar pick in hand. He handed Edward the sheets of paper, which Ed found out were sheets of music. Lyrics printed beneath the music staff. He began to play a soft medley that Ed found familiar.

"Find the chorus Edward, that's where I'm at and that's where I want you to sing." Roy said, a slight quiver in his voice.

Edward nodded.

"_Hold on before it's too late…We'll run till we leave this behind_" Edward sang softly. His voice perfectly in tune.

"_Don't fall just be who you are_.." Roy joined.." _It's all that we need in our lives_"Edward smiled. "_And the risk that might break you..Is the one that would save._" He paused, taking a short breath. "A life you don't live is still lost.."

Roy felt the tears building up, but kept them in. He just wanted to finish the chorus. He wasn't sure why though. "_So stand on the edge with me… Hold back your fear and see_.." He sang, his voice quivering.

"_Nothing is real 'til it's gone_.." They sang together.

That was it, Roy torn the guitar off of him. Placing it on the floor beside the bed. He then grabbed Edward by the shoulders. And roughly kissed him. A needy, sloppy kiss, And Edward fell back onto the bed. Wrapping arms around Roy's neck and entangling them in rough strands of black hair. The kiss was full of passion and love. And the two could feel their love for each other coursing through their connected lips. And this created a deep, burning sensation inside of them that neither of them wanted to die.

And suddenly, he felt something cold on his cheek. He pulled away from Roy, rudely breaking the kiss. Only to see tears running in rivers down Roy's cheeks.

"R-Roy..?" He asked, very concerned.

Roy didn't respond. He only latched onto Edward, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller teens neck. His face buried into his shoulder, Roy's own shoulders roughly shaking. Edward was stunned, this was the second time today that Roy had cried. But this time, it was far more serious. And all he could do, was wrap his arms around Roy's waist. And comfort him the best he could, like Roy had done to him so many times before.

"It's going to be okay…" Edward whispered.

With a sob, Roy spoke. "I love you…" He said. "I love so much…" He said, sobbing harder.

"Edward. I love you." He choked out again.

"I'm sorry.." He said, voice barly above a whisper.

* * *

Maes arrived back at the school later than he had wanted to. But luckily for him, lunch was not over. After parking his car and grabbing the painting. He walked back into the school, but this time he went straight to the art room. He found that the teacher was out, probably at lunch, and placed the painting on her desk with a note saying it was Edward Elrics project.

He then went to Commons, finding Gracia just about to leave. "Oh, Maes your back late." She said,

"Yeah…ran into issues." Maes said. "I'll walk you to your next class." He said, using this as a way of saying 'I need to vent'.

She nodded. "So what happened?"

Maes sighed as the two started walking down the hallway to East Unit. "Well…Roy punched the sidewalk for one, cut his hand pretty badly."

"Oh dear…why'd he do that?" She asked.

"He found out that his Dad who lives in Central wants him to move in with him for his last year of school or until he turns eighteen, which is in eight months."

"I see…so that means leaving Edward.." She said.

"Yeah.." Maes said. "He was sobbing…The last time I saw him cry was when he was ten and his parents got a divorce…"

"Wow…Not a lot brings Roy to the edge and to where he cries.." Gracia said. She had known Roy since she moved to Resinbol when she was ten and Roy was nine. So she knew what Hughes was talking about when he mentioned Roy crying about his parents divorce. It was a Summer none of them would ever forget.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Eleven year older Maes Hughes and Gracia (I don't know her last name…D: ) were outside in Maes front years playing a joyful game of house. Gracia was the wife and Maes was the hard working husband. And Gracia's doll was their baby daughter._

_It was a beautiful summer day outside. The mid afternoon sun was bright, but didn't make you too hot. And it was a comfortable seventy degrees outside. And their wasn't a cloud insight for miles. All in all, the perfect day._

_In their game, Maes had just arrived home for dinner. The were using Gracia's play food set and the Hughes patio furniture._

_When suddenly, ten year older Roy Mustang came running up. His face red, sweat running down his face, panting heavily._

_"Maes!" He cried out. Panting slightly. _

_Maes turned around, his glasses hanging off his nose slightly. "Roy?" He asked, just what on earth was he doing there? He didn't live near Roy at all. And here the boy had run to his house. And in the Summer, no less!_

_Roy then fell to his knees on the hard concrete. His face was red, and the fact that he was sitting in the hot sun and on the hard pavement was no help to him at all. Panting heavily. Maes eyes widened. "Gracia, go get my parents and have them bring some water with ice." Hughes said._

_Gracia nodded, and dashed into the house. Maes then ran off the porch, and down to where Roy sat. Taking a seat beside him, he looked Roy dead in the eyes. "Why are you here, did something happen?" He asked._

_Roy nodded, his breathing still labored._

_"What happened?" Maes asked. He was concerned for Roy, he could tell he wasn't thinking straight. Judging by the fact that he'd just run to his house in Summer, when he lived probably seven streets away._

_And that's where the tears started. "T-Their…getting a divorce.!" Roy shouted out. Tears already running freely down his cheeks._

_"Your parents?" Maes asked._

_Roy nodded. And with that, he latched onto Maes shoulders. Sobbing his heart out. And Maes was stunned. He'd known Roy all his life, and this was the first time he'd seen him cry. "Dad might take me with him!" He shouted._

_"Where?" Maes asked._

_"Central…He want's to move to Central.." Roy shouted._

_And then, the parents came rushing out. Gracia looking scared. Maes parents quickly separated Roy from their son, Maes mom checking to make sure Roy wasn't overheating . And his Father handing him the icy water which he quickly accepted. Taking large drinks of the cool liquid. But when he realized that he was away from Maes, he freaked out. And began sobbing. And only stopped when the parents hand in the air-conditioned home with Maes by side on the couch._

* * *

"He's deathly afraid of losing the people he care's about…" Maes paused.

* * *

Crappy end.

God, when I listen to the Goo Goo Dolls it makes me write dramatic and depressing stories.

So, I finally got to where I wanted this story, only took me a year. Haha, So I've made Roy cry in two chappies in a row…Geez..

Hope you enjoyed, I really like this 12 page chapter xD

REVIEW~~~


	24. Let Love In

Once again, the Goo Goo Dolls made me write dramatic chapters.

* * *

Roy sighed as he pushed himself away from Edward. But Edward would have nothing of it, only scooting closer to Roy. Bringing a hand up to Roy's ivory colored cheek, gently brushing away tears.

"Don't…push yourself away from me.." Edward said softly. Struggling to find the right words.

Roy gave Ed a soft, sad smile. Before ruffling his hair slightly, as it still hung loosely. The golden honey locks cascade down his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"No…" Edward whined. "Don't be…"

Roy nodded.

And it was silent again. Roy moved slightly, brushing his lips against Edward's. It was a soft, gentle, loving kiss. But it only lasted for a few seconds, before Roy pulled away. Leaning his forehead against Edwards. And the two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Just enjoying each others company.

"Don't…leave tonight.." Roy pleaded. "Stay with me…"

Edward blinked slightly, before nodding. "Okay…I'll just have Al drop off my school uniform."

"Thank you…" Roy breathed. His breath tickling Edward's cheeks. Causing him to giggle. And Roy smiled, a true smile.

"I love you, Roy." Edward said. His voice soft.

Roy then pulled out of their comforting position. Laying down on the bed, he looked at Edward. Who fallowed him, lying down next to him. Burrowing himself into Roy's arms. Golden locks littering themselves across Roy. Ray's of sun now poking their way through the thick and stormy clouds, now resting on where Edward lied. Creating an angelic look. And Roy's mouth gaped wide, and he now understood what true beauty was.

"Edward.." He rasped out.

"Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head up to look up into Roy's onyx eyes.

"Will you sing again for me..?" Roy asked.

Edward thought for a moment, thinking through songs he knew. "Sure…" He said.

"_Stranger than your sympathy, and this is my apology_." Edward sang. His voice soft, yet almost raspy at the same time. And Roy almost felt like it wasn't Ed that was singing to him. But the lead singer of the Goo Goo Dolls.

"_I killed myself from the inside out, And all my fears have pushed you out." _Ed's voice was clear, and completely in tune. And Roy found himself in a trance with the young blonde's singing. It was almost intoxicating, and Roy felt like he was drugged by the golden haired teens voice. As he looked down at Edward, he saw a true and pure smile on his face. And he could see just how much Edward enjoyed singing as he continued through the first verse of the song. And Roy now understood why Edward's mother made him continued the voice lessons. It would be a shame for Edward to just give up on such a talent.

And it made Ed happy. Just like his art did. And just like Roy hoped he did.

"_Oh, yeah"_

Edward was just like a true singer, droning out long notes. And Roy was completely entranced.

"_Every thing's all wrong, yeah.."_

Oh how true that was…

"_Every thing's all wrong, yeah."_

If Ed only knew how wrong everything really was…

"_Where the hell did I think I was?"_

Roy mentally laughed, really, where the hell did he think he was?

And suddenly, Edward's beautiful singing voice stopped. And he found himself with the shorter blond on top of him. Kissing him softly. Roy loved how Ed had his dominate moments in small spurts. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't a short kiss either. It was a simple, loving kiss. And just as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Roy ... Je t'aime" Edward whispered. His voice soft, sweet. And Roy was confused, _'Was that French that Edward was speaking_?' Roy thought to himself.

"Avec tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme .." Edward continued speaking, fluent French. And once again, Roy found himself completely intoxicated by the words being spoken on the blonds lips. He smiled, and let Ed just do what he was doing. Not really knowing why the blond was speaking French.

"Alors ... s'il vous plaît, laissez l'amour de ma chère Roy." Edward whispered, burying his head in Roy's neck.

And as the French words Ed spoke fell off his lips, Roy felt his heart swell with the love Edward was giving him. Even though he had no idea what Edward was saying. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. Pressing their foreheads together again.

"So…care to explain all you just said?" Roy asked softly.

Edward nodded. "Roy…I love you.." He paused, just as he had before. "With all my heart, with all my soul.." He was interrupted by Roy kissing his forehead, he simply smiled. "So. Please, let love in my dearest Roy.."

"Why say all that in French?" Roy asked.

Ed cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, a soft smile gracing his lips. "I really don't know, I like French.." He said. "It makes things more interesting."

Roy chuckled slightly. "So, where did you learn French?"

"My Mom…she wanted us to have more culture in our lives…" Edward paused thinking back to those happy days. "And so, when we got an age where we could understand it, she began to teach us.." His eyes became slightly downcast. "Up until she passed on.."

Roy sighed kissing Ed's forehead.

"So how do you say, 'I'm sorry' in French?" Roy asked innocently.

"Je suis désolé.." Edward said, not thinking anything of it.

Roy brought his hands up to Edward's face, grasping tan cheeks in his hands. Pulling the boy near him, Roy placed a soft, chaste kiss on Edward's forehead. "Je suis désolé, Edward…" Roy whispered softly. His words stumbling slightly. Not at all rolling off his tongue like the words did with Edward.

And with that, he earned a slight chuckle from the boy. And Roy smiled slightly, "What's so funny?" He asked.

Edward snickered, "It's Je _suis _désolé.." Roy blinked, not really understand why Edward was correcting him. Edward just shook his head. "Suis is pronounced like the word say…" He corrected. And Roy then understood what Edward was saying. "I'm going to have to teach you French, Al and I speak it pretty much fluently."

"It'd be nice to speak French…we could have our own little secret conversations…" Roy said, his voice playful. Falling back onto the bed, pulling Edward with him. They sat with Edward on Roy's stomach, almost looking like he was straddling Roy. A furious blush dusted across his cheeks when he realized the position they were in.

"What do we have to keep secret? Everyone everything about us.." Edward said with a laugh.

"Hm, true…" Edward said.

"So…how do you say 'I love you' again?" Roy asked.

Edward smiled. "Je t'aime." He said, the words rolling off his tongue like melted chocolate.

"Je t'aime, Edward." Roy said. The words stumbled upon. But he spoke them with love.

Edward only laughed. "We're going to have to work on that…"

* * *

Three o' five strung upon the clock. Principle Bradley's voice listed bus changes, sports, and events going on at the school either today or later in the week. And after he gave his usual 'have a good afternoon' to the students. The bell rang, echoing through the halls loudly. Annoying everyone in the whole school. And with that, students began to file outside into the halls. Creating heavy traffic for everyone. Pages of homework began to fly throughout into the halls.

Alphonse walked out of his last class, a simple cooking class. He enjoyed baking, and most everyone else enjoyed the foods he made. So he tried his best to improve his talent. He then began to walk across the school to meet up with Winry and Riza. Who shared the same seventh period, English. His class was in Central unit, Winry and Riza were in East. But he had to go there anyway, because of the buses.

He reached their in a matter of minutes, a littler later than usual because of the crowds. He found Winry and Riza waiting for him on the benches by the art showcase they had in the middle of every unit. He smiled and ran towards them.

"Winry! Riza!" He shouted, catching their attention.

The smiled when they saw him. Standing up, with their backpacks in tow. Winry walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes because Al was a couple inches taller than her. Brushing her lips against his. They kept it short because one of the teachers might get upset because they weren't allowed show affection in the school. Riza only smiled as she watched this, hopefully her and Havoc would be able to do that soon.

"So…Shall we go?" Al asked.

The two girls nodded, and they began to walk off to the buses. Al and Winry hand in hand, Riza being the awkward third wheel. But she didn't really mind, she was use to it with Roy and Edward. And as they walked onto the bus, Al and Winry chose to sit together. While Riza sat in the seat across from them.

The new couple were all lovey-dovey, when suddenly, Al's phone rang. She sighed as he pulled himself away from Winry and dug into his pocket. Pulling out his black flip phone.

"Hello?" Al asked.

A sudden chuckle escaped is lips. "Pourquoi êtes-vous dans speaing français, 'frère ?" _'Why are you speaking french, brother?_

Winry gave him a look saying 'you speak French?'. Al gave her a look saying 'I'll tell you later'. And she seemed pleased with that. And Al continued back with his converstaion.

"Je vois, alors comment ça va?" _'I see, so how is it going?' _Al chuckled after receiving his reply from the person on the other end. "Je vois, je vois, donc ne vous besoin de quelque chose?" _' I see, I see. So how is it going?'_

Winry could hear Ed's voice on the other end of the line, but now laced with a French accent. Which she found very entertaining. As she had not know the brothers spoke French, and so fluently.

"Oh, d'accord. Je vais le déposer quand moi et Winry rentrer à la maison .." _'Oh, Okay. I'll drop it off when me and Winry get home.' _Al said, and Winry's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

She was extremely curious as to what the brothers were saying about her in secret. But she'd ask him about it after he got off the phone. Knowing it couldn't be bad.

"Eh bien, je dois y aller." _'Well, I gotta go..' _Al said, pausing momentarily. "Je passerai les choses au bout, je rentre à la maison." '_I'll drop the stuff off after I get home.'_ He said. "Amusez-vous avec Roy!" _'Have fun with Roy!' _Al spoke. "Adieu, mon frère!" _'Goodbye, Brother!' _He said with a smile.

He clicked the phone shut, shoving it into his pocket. He stole a glance at Winry, who gave him an extremely confused look. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You guys speak..French?" Winry said.

"Yeah! Mom taught us from the time we were young, she thought that we needed some culture in our lives.." Al said.

Winry only laughed. "Aunt Trisha was an interesting person…" She said.

"She certainly was…" Al said.

* * *

Ed sat on the hardwood floor. Legs crossed Indian style. Roy across from him, sitting in the same position. Edward's phone sat in front of him. He'd just gotten off the phone with Al not five minutes ago. The two talked in French the whole conversation. Roy found this very amusing and struggled not to laugh. As he thought of Al sitting on bus talking on the phone in French, and he could imagine the other kids finding this strange.

"Okay, repeat after me." Ed said, receiving a nod in return. "Bon après-midi."

"Bon..what?" Roy asked, utterly confused.

"Bon _après-midi_." Edward said, his voice slightly annoyed. This would take some time. Edward learned it more quickly because he could learn things easily. But he'd also been taught since the time he was nine. And kept on learning until he was sixteen. So of course Edward found it easier. And Roy was seventeen and had no experience with French.

Roy sighed. "Bon après-midi..?" He said, stumbling on the words. But it came out almost flawless.

Edward smiled. "You did it! You just said good afternoon in French!" He said excitedly.

A wide grin found it's way upon Roy's lips. And Edward smiled as well. "Okay, onto the next one. 'Comment allez-vous' , it means 'how are you'." Edward said.

"…Comment allez-vous?" Again he stumbled upon the French phrases. But it came out in a shaky perfection.

"Good job, _Monsieur _Roy." Edward said in a playful tone.

And Roy couldn't help but laugh. Edward was being extremely cute. He honestly never would have thought that Edward could speak a foreign language. "How about we stop the lessons for today…" Roy said in an almost husky tone. He got up, and walked towards Edward. Pulling the boy into his arms. Which Edward gladly accepted. The two tried to get into a sitting position, but ended up falling onto the hardwood floor. Edward falling onto Roy's chest, but then rolled onto the floor beside him, Roy's upper arm became his pillow. And Edward snuggled into his warmth. It was still early April and slightly chilly.

"Talk in French more.." Roy asked. His voice soft and sweet. Not sounding like Roy at all.

"Comment puis-je t'aime, laisse-moi compter les façons.." Edward whispered. Brushing his hand across Roy's cheek. And Roy felt a tinge of pink brush against his cheeks, it was rare for Edward to act this way towards him. He was usually shy and it was rare for him to act so…open.

"Je t'aime à la profondeur et la largeur et la hauteur.." Edward breathed, his lips hovering over Roy's. And Roy could feel his warm breath against his lips. And he wished that Edward would kiss him, like he had earlier.

And then, Edward granted his wish. Connecting their lips momentarily, before pulling back. His soft French words returning. "Mon âme ne peut arriver, quand on se sent hors de la vue.." The words flew off his lips quickly. As if whatever he was saying had great meaning to him.

"Pour les fins de l'Être et Grace idéal." Edward spoke, and he began to play with Roy's coal black hair. A soft smile gracing his pink lips. His eyes danced across Roy's features like golden suns.

"Je t'aime au niveau de tous les jours de.." Edward paused, thinking about what the next part of the poem was. "..besoin de plus calme, le soleil et la chandelle." He said, his voice like velvet. Roy smiled, Edward's French accent was very cute. And Roy loved hearing Edward speak the old laungue.

"Je t'aime librement, que les hommes s'efforcent de droit;" Edward whispered. Brushing his petite nose against Roy's. Purposly brushing their foreheads together. And Roy slowly began to realize the past two sentences started with 'I love'. And that made him smile.

"Je t'aime purement, comme ils se tournent de la louange." Edward spoke softy. And Roy moved closer to hear the foreign words gliding off Ed's tongue. He then brought his free hand, moving over to grasp Edward's hand. Entangling their fingers together.

"Je t'aime avec une passion d'un usage.." Edward giggled, a faint blush dancing across his cheeks. His lips hovering over Roy's again. But this time Roy didn't wait for Edward, he closed the gap between them. In a short, loving kiss that only last for three seconds.

"Dans mes douleurs anciennes, et avec la foi de mon enfance." Edward's voice became softer at this part, and his eyes almost looked slightly pained. And Roy brushed their foreheads together again, trying to bring back Edward's smile.

And that he did. "Je t'aime d'un amour me semblait à perdre.." Edward whispered. Giving Roy a soft kiss on the cheeks.

"Avec mes saints perdus, - je t'aime avec le souffle," Edward said, kissing Roy's nose.

"Sourires, larmes, de toute ma vie! - Et, si Dieu a choisi," Then kissed his forehead.

"Mais je ne t'aime plus, après la mort…" Edward said, finally kissing Roy's lips.

But this kiss wasn't like the kisses Edward had given him as he spoke through the phrase. It was long, romantic, and soft. And Roy loved it. Feeling Edward's love through his kiss. And the two parted, slightly panting.

"So, what all did you say?" Roy asked.

Edward smiled. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." He repeated.

And Roy smiled, now remembering the old English poem. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height." He said. And Edward smiled when he realized Roy knew the poem as well.

"My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight." Edward said, know the next line almost word for word.

"For the ends of Being and ideal Grace." Roy said. His lips brushing against Edwards forehead.

"I love thee to the level of everyday's" Edward trailed off.

"Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light." Roy finished for him.

"I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;" Edward breathed.

"I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise." Roy said softly.

"I love thee with a passion put to use" Edward said, voice trailing of with a whisper.

"In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith…" Roy whispered, realizing this prase had distinct meaning for Edward.

"I love thee with a love I seemed to lose.." Edward whispered.

"With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath," Roy continued, voice softer than he intended it to be.

"Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose," Edward said, golden orbs dancing.

"I shall but love thee better after death." The two said in unison. Ending with another passionate kiss. Once again another needy kiss, just like the one Roy had given Edward not too long ago. And Edward was gasping with the sudden passion he felt coursing through his veins. A feeling he'd never felt before, and he soon found his self sprawled ontop of Roy. Small gasp and pants of air escaping them.

A sudden cough from the door way interrupted the two teens moment.

A blush began to form on both the teens as they realized they'd been caught. The struggled to separate from each other. Trying to look like they weren't about to do what the person probably thought that they were going to do. Roy then sat up, his gaze shifting towards the doorway.

And Roy's eyes widened when he saw the person.

"Hello Roy.." The person spoke.

"Shit." Roy cursed loudly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN…..

Can anyone guess who the person is?

Oh, and my I please get more reviews? It's getting harder to get an inspiration to write when no one is reviewing.

About Edward's sudden ability to speak French: Lately I've been reading these fanfic's where Ed and Roy can speak other laungue. And I read this amazing one where Ed could speak French and I thought it'd be cool if Ed and Al learned French…So yeah, really there is no reason. I just didn't want to write the Riza-Havoc scene yet… Haha.

If I have at least 3 reviews by either tomorrow or Friday I'll update sooner~!

REVIEW~~


	25. Everything

YAY I got some reviews~

So once again, I write this chapter as I listen to The Goo Goo Dolls music, so it'' probably end up dramactic..Haha.

* * *

Roy groaned, there stood his father in the doorway…And he'd just walked in on him and Edward making out. He ran a hand through his ebony colored locks. Stealing a glance at Edward, he saw a furious blush rising on his cheeks.

"Roy .., c'est que votre papa?" He asked, the French words rolling off his tounge like honey.

Roy figured that Edward had asked if it was his father standing in the doorway. Since he had said the word 'Papa' which Roy had called his Dad when he was small. "

"Yeah, it is." Roy said. A lump suddenly forming in his throat.

"Well, am I interrupting something?" The large man asked.

Looking up, Ed looked the man up and down. He could tell that Roy had mostly got his looks from his father. The man had raven black hair. His eyes were the same deep blue as Roy's were. All except for his skin color, which was darker than Roy's was. And they both had that deep frown on their mouths.

"No…it's fine." Roy said. A sigh rushing out of his lips. "Dad, why are you here?"

"Well, we can talk about that later." The man said, walking into his sons bedroom. "In the meantime, whose your _friend _here?" He asked, putting a heavy emphazies on the word 'friend'.

Roy and Edward got up from their spots on the floor. Their cheeks still tinged slightly pink. "This is Edward, Dad." Roy said. Gesturing his hands towards Edward. "Edward, this is my Father." Roy said.

Edward smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, sir." Edward said, extending his hand out for the man to shake.

Roy's Father smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Edward." He said, accepting the hand shake.

"Okay, now the introductions are over." Roy started, "Dad, can I speak to in the dining room?" Roy asked.

The older man nodded, and with that the Father and son walked out of the room and shutting the door softly behind them.

And Edward pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Franticly finding Al's number in the contacts list. His then flopped himself down on Roy's flame colored bed set. Rolling over on his belly, he began to open the new text message option. Quickly typing words in the message box. And in a matter of seconds he sent the message.

* * *

(902): _Roy's Dad just walked in on me and Roy making out. Help me!_

* * *

In the dining room, Roy and his Father awkwardly sat across from one another. Roy's arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown lining his lips. Roy's Dad just sad their, a cigarette hanging off his lips. The smoke almost choking everyone in the room.

"So…" The man started. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is." Roy answered.

"Hm…" The older man said. "I like him."

"Y-You do?" Roy asked, choking the words out.

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid." Roy's Dad answered him.

Roy smiled, "Yeah.."

The two were silent for a moment. The older man biting on the edge of his cigarette, while the younger only twiddled his thumbs together. All in all, it was a very awkward silence. So, his father decided to speak.

"Your Mother's birthday is coming up…" He said slowly. "Are you going to visit her?"

Roy sighed. "Possibly, I might be going up to Central during our Spring break.."

"You haven't been to her grave lately, have you?" The bitter old man asked.

"No…" Roy sighed sadly. Feeling slightly guilty.

Roy's birth mother had died when he was very young. So young that he only had a few memories of her. In fact, Riza was still just a baby when their young mother had passed on. But, when they still lived in Central, which was up until Roy was four. Their Father had remarried to a pretty woman by the name of Savannah. And soon enough, Roy and Riza called her Mom. Even though they both knew that she wasn't their real mother.

But the two didn't really like to talk about it, because they felt it was unimportant.

Roy let out a huff of air, signaling his annoyance.

"Why are you here, Dad?" Roy asked.

"I wanted to speak to your Mother, in person." He answered. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out small puffs of smoke.

"She in Xing, on business." Roy said. "As always." He whispered.

"I see…"

"So, why do you need to talk to Mom?" Roy asked.

"We need to talk about you staying with me.." He said.

"Let's talk about that now.." Roy said. His annoyed composure returning.

"Okay, so do you want to stay for senior year or when?" The older man asked. "Or until your eighteen?"

Roy groaned. Hitting his head against the back of the chair. "Dad, do I have to stay with you?"

"Yes you do, you stay with me at least once a year for an extended amount of time." The man answered, his voice stern. "You didn't seem to mind when you were little."

"Of course I didn't mind when I was little, I wasn't leaving things behind…" Roy answered; his voice raising a few octaves higher.

"Roy, don't you plan on going to college in Central?" His Father asked, using his 'Father tone' on Roy. "I was thinking that we could start looking at them when you stayed with me."

Roy didn't speak momentarily. "I don't know about that anymore."

"Why not?" His father asked, shock gracing his tone.

Roy was silent, not looking his Father in the eye.

"It's about that boy isn't it?" His voice soft, but stern at the same time.

Roy turned his gaze to the side. Not looking his Father in the eye.

"I understand, son."

"Y-You do…?"

The Father laughed, "Son, I was your age once too,"

"I assume you're talking about you and Mom…" Roy said. "My _real _Mom."

His Father smiled. "Yeah…"

Roy sighed. "Dad…back to me moving with you…"

"How about just for the Summer?" His Father asked, twiddling the cigarette between his lips.

"Two and a half months?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I'd let you go just a week or two before school starts." His Father answered.

"Well…That's better than before." Roy said. "I guess….if that's my only choice."

"So, you'll stay for the Summer then?" His Father asked.

Roy give his Father a small smile. "Yeah.."

"Good." His Father answered.

The two were silent for a few moments. The Father smoking his cigarette, which Roy was thinking of how he'd break this to Edward.

"So…How long are you staying here?" Roy asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Where are you staying for the night?" Roy asked.

"I already booked a hotel room, if that's what your asking." The older man said.

"Okay.."

Suddenly, his father stood up from the table.

"Well, I best be on my way now.."

Roy nodded, standing up. "Bye…Dad." Roy said. Standing awkwardly in front of his Father.

His father only laughed. "Son, don't be so uptight." He said, outstretching his arms. "Give your old man a hug."

Roy only smiled, giving his Dad a small hug. After a moment the two let go, smiles on both their faces.

"Tell Riza that I said hi." He said, walking towards the door.

"Okay," He said," I love you, Dad.." He said. Watching as his father walked out the door.

"Love you too, son." He said.

And with that he was gone. The door shutting softly on his way out. And Roy sighed, his father always came at the worst possible times. And with that he began to walk back upstairs.

* * *

As he approached his bedroom, he could hear Ed speaking in his beautiful French accent.

"C'était affreux, Al…"

Roy smiled, he was talking to Al again. So he decided to wait a moment outside in the hallway. He knew if he walked inside that Edward would hang up.

"Eh bien, comment le feriez-vous comme si vous pris votre fils et son petit ami à faire?"

"Il est en bas à parler avec son père …"

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils parlent pourquoi il est soudainement arrivé."

Ed spoke fast, this words almost slurring together. But he knew Al understood him perfectly. He honestly wondered what the two were talking about. But knew that Edward would tell him all about it when he walked in.

"A-AL!"

Roy chuckled, Al must of said something to embarrass him. He could mentally picture Ed with red dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, d'accord…"

He could tell from Edward's tone that Al had to go now. So he began to steadily walk into the room. Upon the door opening, Edward looked up. And he smiled, still speaking to his younger brother.

"N'oubliez pas de déposer mon uniforme école à l'extérieur.."

Roy smiled, steadily walking over to his bed, where Ed lied. Sprawled out on his stomach. Taking a seat, he too rolled onto his stomach. Lazily resting an arm on Edward's back.

"Bien.."

He could hear Al on the other end of the line, speaking the foreign laungue.

"Adieu, petit frère" Ed spoke with a smile. Before he shut the phone with a small 'click!'. And turned to Roy.

"So, what were you an Al talking about?" Roy asked.

"About how your Dad walking in on us making out…" Edward muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Could've been worse…" Roy said.

The blush only got darker. "Don't even think that way, Amour…" Edward muttered.

"Amour?" Roy asked.

Edward blushed, turning his head to face out the window that was beside Roy's bed. He could see his dark red curtains over his window. "It means love…"

Roy smiled. "You are far too cute, my _amour._" Roy said.

Edward smiled, rolling onto Roy's stomach. Partly in the position they were in before Roy's Father walked in. "So, did your Dad leave?" He asked, resting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Yeah, he went back to his hotel." Roy said.

"Good." Edward said.

And with that, Edward lifted his head back up. Looking into Roy's onyx eyes, their lips hovering over one another's. And Roy rested a hand upon Ed's porcelain skin.

"Shall we continue where we left off…?" Roy asked. His voice slightly husky.

Their lips hovering over each other, and they could feel each others breath. When Roy decided to close the gap between them. His hand grasping the small of Ed's back. While Ed found himself entangling his fingers in Roy's silky hair.

This kiss was passionate, furious, needy, and loving all rolled into one. And it left Edward pulling apart every few seconds to catch his breath.

"Je t'aime, Roy.." Edward gasped.

And then they pulled each other into another needy, loving kiss. But it was almost harsh, but it left the two intoxicated. And hungry for more. And Roy soon found the hand cupping Edward's cheek, fiddling with the golden necklace Edward always wore. It shimmered in the late afternoon sun. Edward gasped as he pulled away breathlessly. Falling back onto Roy's chest.

"Hey Edward.." Roy said, panting.

"Yeah..?" Edward asked.

"I have something for you." Roy said. "But in order for me to give it to you, you have to get up." Roy said with a slight chuckle.

"No…" Edward whined.

Roy chuckled, kissing the top of Edwards head. "Please…I promise that it's well worth it." Roy asked.

Edward groaned, rolling off of Roy's extremely comfort body. Letting out a small whimper when. he felt all the warmth that Roy had been providing him leave. He heard the pitter patter of Roy's footsteps and he glanced up, watching his movements.

Roy opened the top drawer of his dresser, find it littered with all sorts of thinks. Rummaging around for a moment, he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out a blue velvet box, He smiled. Opening it up, he was met with a small ring. He was almost giddy with excitement now.

"Okay, Ed, close your eyes." Roy said slowly.

Ed let out a groan of annoyance, but did as he was told. And slowly, Roy walked back to the bed. The little velvet box hidden behind him. He took his seat on the bed, and let out a small giggle. Opening the box, Roy pulled out the ring. It was thick, with a thin silver colored band, in-between most of the ring was bare and hallow. Except for a line of swirled gold painted hearts. And gently, Roy pulled the ring out it's satin blankets, grabbing Edward's right hand.

"R-Roy?" The blond asked nervously, his eyes still shut tightly.

"Hold on a second Edward." Roy said softly.

He placed the ring on Edwards ring finger on his right hand. And smiled. It suited him very well.

"Open your eyes now, love." He whispered.

Edward slowly opened his golden orbs, and they widened at the sight of his new accessory. A pink tinge rose up to his cheeks, and he felt a swell of emotions rising in his stomach.

"R-Roy…" He whispered, his voice in awe.

And Roy only smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it…" Edward whispered. A large smile playing way to his lips.

Roy just grinned, pulling Edward into his lap. Wrapping his arms around his stomach. And he buried his head in Edwards honey colored locks, his hair smelling slightly like strawberries. "It was my Mom's…"

That caused Edward to become confused. "What do you mean by _'was'_?" He asked.

Roy sighed, he had to tell him at some point. And now was better than ever. "My birth mother…She passed when I was just little and Riza was a baby." His arms tightening around Edward's waist.

"_Roy…_" Edward gasped. His eyes becoming downcast. "Why..lie about something like that?"

Edward was slightly hurt by this. He couldn't believe that Roy had lied about something like this…

"Well, when I was four and still lived in Central, my Father remarried…" Roy said, pausing. "And since I've grown up with her, instead of calling her by her name Riza and I started calling her Mom." He said.

"Oh…I see.." Edward mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me..?" He asked, running his fingers across the surface of his new ring.

"Honestly, it slipped my mind." He paused. "But today my Dad reminded me that her birthday was coming up and asked if I was going to visit her…" A sigh escaping his lips.

Edward just leaned into Roy's touch. His eyes shutting in contentment.

"Speaking of Central, are we going next week during Spring Break?" Edward asked.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, we are." He said.

"Good…I want to see Mom…" His said, the last part was spoken in a low tone. But Roy heard it.

"I know you do, love.." He whispered.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company. But then Roy remembered something.

"Edward.." He whispered.

"Yeah..?" Edward asked, his voice soft.

"That painting you did was beautiful.." Roy said, his tone equally soft.

Edward just blushed. "T-Thanks.." He said.

Roy just smiled. Edward was so cute. "Hey Edward…" Roy said.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow…do you want to go out, as in a date?" Roy asked, his words slightly slurred together by his nerves. Even if he had been dating Ed for a month now, as of tomorrow, he was still nervous about asking him out on a date.

Edward blush profoundly. "R-Really?" He asked.

Roy nodded. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked, twirling his fingers around Edward's long strands of hair.

"Should I?" Edward asked, turning around so he could face Roy.

Roy just chuckled, kissing Edward on the nose. "Well, a month ago as of tomorrow…" Roy started. "This happened."

"Wh-" Edward started, but was cut off with warm lips colliding with his.

And he melted at the touch of those warm lips on top of his. And he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, with his fingers entangling himself in those ebony locks. But within a few moments, the kiss was over.

"Now do you remember?" Roy asked, out of breath. A smile still lingering on his lips.

Edward smiled, a giggle escaping his lips. "How could I forget?"

Roy smiled. "So where do you want to go on our little date?" Roy asked.

"Hmm.." Edward said, a finger tapping his chin. "Well…what about going to those little shops down by the art museum?" He suggested.

"That sounds fun, I hear that they have a great little coffee shop there." Roy said.

"Then it's settled!" Edward said. "But, what time?" He asked.

"Around four-ish, I don't want to go straight after school." Roy said.

"That works for me, I'll have to change and clean up all the painting junk in my room…" Edward grumbled.

Roy just smiled., before falling back onto the bed, taking Edward with him. Who let out a small squeal at the sudden feeling of falling. And Roy just laughed, suddenly finding a pillow throw at his face.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What did I do?"

"Only scared the living shit out of me!" Edward screeched.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon Ed, lighten up a little."

Edward tried to give Roy a glare, but it came out more as a cute pout. And Roy stifled a chuckle.

"Sorry." Roy said, kissing Edward on the cheek.

"Apology accepted." Edward said, giving Roy an Eskimo kiss.

And then, Roy's phone rang.

Roy groaned, pulling the flip phone out. Mumbling something sounding like 'If it's Maes I swear to god…'. Which caused Ed to giggle.

"Hey Riza, what's up?" Roy said, sitting up.

Edward thought back to Maes, and wondered what the look had been about when he came with Roy earlier. And suddenly, he couldn't hear Roy on the phone with Riza. But he was thinking back to all the events that had happened before Roy's father showed up.

Roy broke his hand by punching the sidewalk, and he was usually so careful about things like injuries. Which worried Edward greatly, because it was so unlike Roy.

And then…he had cried.

Roy never cried, and it he did, he never let his guard down on Edward. He was always the strong one, the one who kept his emotions in tack. He was always the one who could handle most things…

And then his Dad came, when he lived in Central. Which was at least two hours away by plane, and he was only staying for the night…That didn't make any sense.

Was Roy keeping something from him?

* * *

"Ed." Roy said, slightly shaking the smaller teens shoulder.

The blonde seemed to be locked in a trance.

Roy's short phone call with Riza ended at least five minutes ago. And in the past five minutes, Roy had been trying to break Edward out of this trance he seemed to be stuck in.

"Edward!" Roy shouted, roughly shaking the boy.

"Huh?" Edward shouted, shaking his head slightly.

Looking up, Ed came face to face with fearful onyx eyes. His own eyes were wide with fear as well.

"R-Roy…" He gasped.

"Edward?" Roy asked, his voice expressing his concern. His hands were still grasped firmly on the younger teens arms.

"Are keeping something from me?" Edward asked, his voice quivering slightly.

Roy gulped. Suddenly finding a lump in his throat. He had hoping it would be awhile until he would have to tell his little lover. But he knew now would be better then ever to tell the young blond.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Edward…I have something to tell you." Roy said, letting his firm grasp on Ed's arms loosen up.

Edward tensed up slightly, "Then tell me…" Edward said. His voice soft yet watery.

Roy turned his gaze to the side, finding it suddenly hard to face the blond. "Edward…I wish that I didn't have to tell you this..but.." Roy said, his voice trailing off.

Edward gave his lover a confused look. "Then tell me, Roy." He said, his voice soft.

Roy sighed. "I have to leave…for the Summer…" He paused, "My Dad wants me to stay in Central for two and a half months."

Edward felt his mouth gap open, his eyes widening. He felt tears rushing up in his eyes. He felt a sudden rush of air entering his lungs, taking him by surprise.

Roy was leaving for the Summer.

Roy was leaving.

_Roy was leaving._

He didn't hear Roy calling out his name. Or felt him shaking his shoulder.

His brain went into overload. And all it could do right now was shut down.

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

So, yeah. Interesting chapter. I don't know why I didn't mention the thing with Roy's Mom back a couple chapters ago. Because I had planned for the whole thing about Roy's birth mother passing when he was young, and his father remarrying yadda yadda yadda, since the beginning.

I hate this chapter, I absolutly hate it. It sucks so badley...*Facepalm*

So sad, there are only a few chapters left *tear*, but don't worry, I already have a sequel planned and a few chapters written out ^.^


	26. Hold Me

**Okay, everyone please read this!:**

I need my lover readers help with something. I'm working on another FMA story and in the story a certain couple has a set of twin girls (and they are not Ed and Roy, sorry to disappoint) but I need help with names. And there are three choices. Please chose one of the choices and tell me in your review.

Choices:

**1. **Caroline and Caily

**2. **Caroline and Olivia

**3. **Caroline and Celeste

Please let me know! And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'_Fuck, my head hurts like hell…' _Edward thought. Let out a soft whimper of pain. He buried his head deeper into the warmth beneath him. He felt a pain in his head like he'd never felt before. It was a sharp pain, right in the front of his head. Everything ached, his auto-mail felt too tight, and his throat felt raw. He let out more small whimpers of pain, and suddenly felt fingers in his hair.

"Shh…It's just a nightmare, calm down." The deep voice said. His voice soft, and slightly melancholy.

'_R-Roy..?' _He thought. '_What happened?' _He asked himself. When he suddenly remembered the conversation the had. And he felt like crying.

Roy was leaving in just a few weeks. He'd been gone for two and a half months.

And suddenly, Ed felt the desperate urge to open his eyes. Clenching them together, he forced his eyelids open. And he really wished that he hadn't, the light was too bright. It hurt his aching head. He let out a low moan, alerting Roy that he'd woken up.

The ebony haired teen jumped at the sudden noise coming from the blond. Looking down, he saw the blonds amber eyes meet his own. And a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Ed.." He murmured. "You're awake."

Edward gave him a small, pain filled, smile. "Yea'…" He paused, " I'm up.." He said. His voice hoarse.

"How do you feel?" Roy asked.

"Like fucking hell.." Edward said, "What happened?" He brought his knees up his chest, and curled into a fetal position.

Roy sighed. "You passed out…and managed to fall off the bed.." Roy said, brushing a stray hair out of the blonds face.

"That explains the headache.." Ed said, rubbing his head. Only to find a white bandage plastered on his forehead. "W-What..?" Edward asked, referring to the white bandage.

"You whacked your forehead pretty nicely against the bed frame." Roy said, brushing against the white bandage. Ed grimaced, and Roy gave a soft 'sorry'.

The two were silent, when Ed decided that to try and sit up. But Roy gently pushed his small lover back down. "Don't, I want you to stay down…You had quite a spill there.." Roy said, his voice etched with concern.

Edward nodded, burying his face back into the pillow. "Sorry.." He muttered.

Roy sighed. "No, I'm sorry…I knew it wasn't a good time to tell you.." Roy said, running a hand through his ebony locks.

"When did you find out?" Edward asked.

"Just this morning…" Roy said.

Edward just shrugged. "Better to tell me now, it would have been worse if you told me later." He said.

Roy nodded. "Good point.."

The sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Edward spoke up. "How long have I been out?" Edward asked.

"An hour…I think.." Roy said.

"I'm sorry…" Edward mumbled.

Roy sighed, edging himself closer to the blond. Grasping the younger boys face in his hands. His lips brushed against the white bandage, Edward let out a soft gasp out of surprise. "Don't be sorry…" Roy whispered. "It was…too soon.." Roy said.

"When do you leave?" Edward managed to asked, the words choked out. Roy sighed, rolling over to the side of his young boyfriend.

"The weekend after we get out of school." Roy answered, running his fingers through the boys hair.

Edward let out a choked sigh. "O-Oh…" He stuttered.

Roy rested his head down on the pillow, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Edward, you can let it out." Roy said. "Don't hold it in."

And the dam broke. Tears fell down Edward's cheeks steadily, and soft sobs escaped Edward's lips. And he began to sob into Roy's shirt. The moisture seeping through, and Roy could feel the tears through his shirt. Gently, he pulled the boy closer to him, letting his bury his face in the crock of his neck. Roy buried his face in the blonds shoulder. Trying to keep his own tears in check. Edward didn't need to deal with his crying, he needed someone to hold onto right now. And Roy wanted to make sure that it was him.

"W-Why d-do you have t-to..L-Leave?" Edward asked through his sobs.

Roy sighed. "I wish I had an answer for you, Edward…"

Edward cried harshly, and Roy was sure it was hurting his throat. But the tears took forever to cease. Edward just cried, and cried. For what felt like hours. When really it was just under twenty minutes, before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Roy sighed, running his fingers through Edward's long hair. The blonds eyes were red from the tears. Roy slowly brought a hand up to his cheeks, wiping away the stray tears off of his cheeks.

He handled it better than Roy thought he would…

He thought he'd have to relieve last night all over again. And he did not want to have to go through that pain again. He let out a soft sigh as he kissed Edward's forehead once more, before getting up from the bed. Wishing that the sudden movement wouldn't wake the younger teen up. Even though he'd have to wake up soon, Riza was having a friend over for dinner. And that would require him to be out of his pajamas.

As quiet as possible, Roy walked over to his closet. The door opened quietly, and Roy was met with his wide variety of dress shirts. He chose a red colored shirt, setting on the back of his desk chair before pulling out his black dress shoes, and walked over to his dresser. He opened up the third drawer and pulled out a pair of black slacks. After grabbing his clothes together, he went into the bathroom to change an freshen up.

After doing so, he decided that with half an hour left before Riza's friend showed up (Riza was in her bedroom getting ready…) that he should go over to the Elric-Rockbell household and pick some dress clothes up for Edward.

Before leaving he wrote out a small note to Ed, telling him where he was in case he woke up. And with that he was out.

Walking into the yellow painted house, Roy was met with Al and Winry sitting on the couch, heads resting on each others shoulders. He smiled softly before quietly walking up the steps. He didn't want to intruded on the new couple's moment. He trudged up the old stairs, the old wood creaking underneath his weight. Once he got to the top of the stairwell, he walked down the hallway to his small lover's bedroom. Which was still a mess from the painting he had been working on not too long ago.

Walking over to the dresser, Roy rummaged through the drawers before finding where the blonde kept his dress clothes. He pulled out a blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. After that, he decided to get Edward's school uniform for his, as he knew he'd be keeping the blonde close to him tonight. And he knew that Edward wanted to be near him as well. After grabbing the clothes, Roy grabbed Edward's discarded red and black messenger bag that he found throw about in the corner. And with that he was out the door.

And somehow, he'd gone unnoticed by Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako. Which caused him to chuckle once he was outside on the deck.

* * *

Walking back into his house, he threw Edward's book bag on the couch. Landing with a soft, 'thud'. Walking back upstairs, he walked into his room. Trying to be as quiet as possible. But, it didn't matter, as he found Edward sitting up. Gently rubbing at his eyes.

Roy smiled, setting the clothes down on the top of the dresser. "Hey…your awake." He said softly.

Edward smiled. "Hi.."

Roy walked over and set at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He ask softly.

"Hungry…" Edward said with a soft laugh.

Roy's grin widened. "Well you're in luck, Riza's making dinner as we speak."

Edward gave Roy a bright smile. "Yay!"

Roy chuckled softly. "She invite a friend over for dinner, so I suggest you get dress…."

Edward let out a soft sigh. "Mkay…I assume that you brought me some clothes.." He said softly.

"Mhm." Roy said, ruffling his hair slightly. "They're sitting on my dresser."

Edward nodded, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. Roy was quickly at his side, lending his hand to the blond. Edward quickly leaned against the ebony haired man for support. Which Roy was happy to give. And as Ed slowly regained his balance, he slowly made his way over to the dresser. Grabbing the clothes before walking into the bathroom to change.

After five minutes, he emerged out of the room, dressed in the nice clothes Roy had picked out for him. And Roy's jaw hit the floor, Edward looked gorgeous….The blue made his eyes seem brighter, and almost pop. And his black pants hugged his legs nicely. His hair hung loosely down his shoulders, and almost created a halo around the top of his head.

"Uhm…" Edward mumbled, shifting his feet together. His black and white converse becoming far more interesting than Roy at the moment.

"You look lovely.." Roy said softly, walking over towards the blond haired, sixteen year old.

"T-Thanks.." Edward mumbled.

Roy began to run his fingers through the ends of Edward's honey colored hair. "We need to find you a hair tie…" Roy said.

"Yeah, I lost mine somewhere." Edward said, brushing a lock behind his ear.

"I'm sure that Riza wouldn't care if we took one of hers." Roy said, opening his bedroom door, and walking down the hall. Edward only a few steps behind.

Walking into the younger teens room, Edward was met with a spick an span room. Everything was in it's place. And he'd felt like he'd entered Al's bedroom. Because it certainly was as neat as his brothers was.

"Wow, your sister is like your polar opposites." Edward said with a chuckle.

Roy was in the bathroom that was connected to his sisters room. Digging in a box where Riza kept her hair things. "And why do you say that?" He asked, trying to find a simple hair tie.

Edward walked over to the computer desk, taking a seat in the chair. "Because, you're not all that tidy." He said, resting his arms on the top of the chair.

"This is coming from the teen who has a dozen sheets of newspaper covering his floor right now." Roy said, chuckling. He grinned when he found what he had been looking for, a black hair tie.

"Oh, shut up." Edward said, pouting slightly.

Roy just smiled, walking out of the bathroom. He walked over to where the teen sat, and went behind the blond. "Do you want a braid or a ponytail?" He asked.

Edward pondered for a second, before speaking. "Braid." He said.

Roy nodded, and began to separate the boys hair into three parts. And then began to twist the hair around each other. And after a matter of minutes, he was finished. "There we go!" He said, smiling at his handy work.

"Thanks.." Edward said with a smile. Getting up from the chair. The two awkwardly stood in front of each other for a couple minutes. Edward looking off to the distance with a sad look, and Roy staring at his shiny black shoes. Looking up, Roy caught Edwards sad look.. He gently grabbed Edward's hand in his own, earning a soft gasp of surprise from the amber eyed teen. But Ed still wouldn't look at Roy.

"Edward." He said softly, "Look at me."

When the teen didn't do so, Roy brought his hand underneath Ed's chin. Forcing him to look Roy in the eye.

"Edward, we're going to get through this." Roy said softly. "Believe me."

Edward clenched his eyes together tightly, as if he were trying to hold back tears. "H-How?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky. "We won't be able to see each other for two whole months…"

"We'll find a way, trust me." Roy said.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Ed's lithe waist, pulling him to close to his chest. Edward rested his head on Roy's shoulder, letting out soft sniffles. Roy ran his fingers through Edward's long bangs, trying to calm the teen down.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Edward asked, his voice soft and teary.

Roy let out a soft sigh. "I don't know, Ed." He said.

After a couple minutes of silence passed by, Roy leaned his head down, and gently pressed his lips to Ed's. Edward let a soft gasp, as Roy had caught him by surprised. Before kissing the black haired teen back. The kiss was soft and sweet. And short, as in a matter of seconds, they parted.

Edward rested his head back on Roy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy buried his head in shoulder. And the two stayed like that for awhile. Just comforting each other. Before they heard Riza call them down, saying that dinner was ready. They separated, before walking out of Riza's bedroom, and down stairs.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs, the strong aroma of spaghetti filled their nostrils.

"Mmm…Riza's spaghetti, you're going to love it, Ed." Roy said with a smile.

"So, I'm guessing Riza's the cook in the family?" Edward asked.

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not that great of a chef…" He said, trailing off with some mutter of 'I almost burnt the house down once…'.

Edward chuckled. "Wow."

Walking into the living room, the heard soft chattering coming from the dining room.

"Sounds like her friend has arrived." Roy said. "Wonder who it is…" He trailed off.

Edward shrugged, before the two entered the dinning room….

Just in time to see Riza and Jean Havoc sharing a kiss. Complete with Havoc's arm wrapped around Riza's waist. Riza's fingers twisted in Jean's hair. But the two seemed to be oblivious to the two older teens entrance.

Edward glanced nervously at Roy, not really knowing how his boyfriend would take this. He knew how over protective Roy was of his younger sister. And he also knew how Havoc was a known player at their school. And currently, Roy looked enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Roy shouted, his face turning red. Eyes blazing with anger.

Riza and Jean quickly separated from each other. Both turning beat red.

"O-Oh…Hi Roy." Riza mumbled. Scratching at the back of her neck.

Roy marched over to the two, "What the hell!" He shouted.

Riza sighed. "Roy…let me explain."

"No, explain to me why you were letting that pervert kiss you!" Roy yelled.

Riza was becoming frustrated with her older brothers antics. "Because he's my boyfriend, dammit!" She shouted at him.

Roy didn't have a reply for that. So Riza decided to speak for him.

"We've been dating for a month now," She said, pausing momentarily. "But we kept it a secret because we knew this was how you and everyone else would react."

Everyone was quite for a moment. Before Riza continued, "I invited him over from dinner because I thought that it was time to tell you…" She sighed, before continuing. "I was tired of keeping it a secret."

Roy sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair. He knew how younger sister felt. He was older than Edward, and a man at that. And he knew that Edward was nervous about telling people they were dating because of that. He let out another soft sighed, glancing over at Jean. Who was fidgeting with an sunlight cigarette. "You really like him, don't you?" Roy asked her.

"Yes, I do." Riza said.

"Then, I approve." Roy said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Riza grinned at that. "Oh, thank you Roy!" She said, giving her brother a quick hug. "I'll go get dinner!"

And with that, his sister danced into the kitchen. A wide smile on her face.

Back in the dining room, Roy and Edward took a seat at the table, sitting next to each other of course. Jean fidgeted in his seat which was across from Roy.

"So, Havoc…How did you and my sister end up together?" Roy asked.

Havoc almost choked on air. "U-Uh, let's just keep that between me and Riza." He said. He _really _didn't want to tell Riza's over protective brother about how they ended up making out in the extremely well hidden music practice room.

Roy only shrugged.

Seconds later, Riza emerged from the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti, placing them in front of Edward and Roy. She gave Havoc the 'hang on' look. Before walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare eat that before I get our food!" She shouted, from the kitchen.

After Riza and Jean got their food, the group of four began to eat. They ate the delicious spaghetti that Riza had made for them. And discussed everything from their plans for spring break, school, art, and friends. After dinner, they all cleaned up, and went into the living room and watched some more TV. After that, Havoc left giving a sweet goodbye kiss to Riza before heading out.

* * *

So, I think that chapter went a whole lot better than the last chapter.

Please review!


	27. Important Author Note, Please Read!

**ALL BREAK ME, SHAKE ME READER PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAASEEE READ THIS!**

Sadly, this is not the new chapter of '_Break Me, Shake Me'. _But, this IS important, and people seemed to ignore it in the last chapter.

I'm working on a…new, I guess you could say, FMA story. And **I need some names for some new characters. And this FMA story is also set in ****modern times.**** So please keep that in mind if you give me some of your own suggestions. AND, they cannot be JAPANESE names. I want all names to be American/European.**

In the story, there is a set of girl twins. And I already had a couple of names picked out. But I want my lovely readers opinions. So here are the choices for the set of girl twins:

**1: **Caroline and Caily

**2: **Caroline and Olivia

**3: **Caroline and Celeste

And I also need a name for a little boy, and I'm at a complete loss for him. So maybe you guys could give me some ideas for him. And that'd be awesome because, I tried looking up names for him on this one name website. And I found these down right _terrible _names that made me think 'I wonder how that would go over on the playground…'. Trust me, they were that awful.

And lastly, I'm working on the name of a little girl. And she's a _very _important character in the story. You could pretty much say that she's one of the main characters. So her name is pretty important. I've already picked out a few names I like. But I'm not sure…I've been leaning towards the name Elizabeth and the nickname being Ella. But I'm not sure. Give me some suggestions.

**Thank you for reading this, I reeeeaaalllly need my readers help with this. And I'd appreciate it if you gave me suggestions and voted on the twins names in your reviews. I'm working hard on finishing the next chapter. And it's SOOOOO long, so that's why it's taking forever. It should be uploaded this weekend at the latest. **

**So, until the next chappie, bye bye!**

~Haley


	28. Life Left to Go

You were all so helpful in your reviews! I still haven't decided, but you gave me lots of good ideas. But I think that for the twins, Caroline and Celeste won. But as for the boy and the little girl, I'm still working on those. But I'm looking through all the reviews and I like your suggestions. In fact, some may be used for other characters in the story I'm working on J. But for now, enjoy chappie 27!

It's pretty dramatic~

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, and very uneventful. And soon enough, Edward and Roy found themselves sat upon a plane headed for Central. Currently, they were waiting for the plane to take off. And Edward was not happy about the wait. He couldn't sit still. This reminded Roy very much of fidgety five year old who hadn't had his nap before going somewhere. He watched as Edward shifted in his seat.

"Edward, calm down." Roy sighed.

Ed let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just…" He said, leaning back into his seat.

This intrigued Roy. "Just what?" He asked.

Another sigh escaped Edward's lips, he turned to look out the window. Where he could still the airport. "It's…nothing."

This, yet again? Now it was time for Roy to let out a sigh. "Edward." He said. "Not telling me will cause more problems."

The blond only fidgeted in his seat. Twirling a strand of long blond hair around his finger. "I'm…just anxious to see Mom…" He said in a whisper.

Ah, so that was it? It made sense. Edward hadn't been to the grave sight since the funeral. Which had been back in January and it was now late May. So it been a good four months. He placed his hand on top of Edward's, which had been resting on the arm rest. And gave it a light squeeze.

"It'll be alright," Roy said. "We'll go together after we check into the hotel room."

"No." Edward said. Suddenly turning so that he could face Roy.

"I want to go alone."

That shocked Roy slightly. "Oh, okay."

And with that, the air plane took off. But Roy had an uneasy feeling about letting Edward going alone. And he subconsciously tightened his grip of Edwards hand.

Arriving in Central brought back memories for both Edward and Roy. Roy didn't mind, he just always remembered meeting his Father at the air port. But for Edward it pained him. He remembered packing his bags to move to Resinbol after his Mother's passing. And with that, he took off running towards where their bags were. Leaving a stunned Roy behind.

"Edward!" He yelled, running after the small blond.

He knew that something had upset the blond. When Edward was upset, he first instinct was to run. Roy assumed that it must've been something he'd developed when he was younger. He couldn't go to anyone when he was younger and their Father still lived with them. As his mother had her own problems. And his Father wasn't to be trusted. So Edward probably always ran off when he was upset.

Quickly he got up to speed with the blond, finding him to be waiting for their luggage at the rotating thing. He had a slight somber look to him, but otherwise he looked alright. Roy walked over to him, grabbing his hand, he softly kissed the top of it. Startling Ed slightly.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked, catching his attention.

"Yeah." Edward said, "Just…some bad memories."

Roy nodded, he understood what Edward was talking about without asking. As soon as they found their luggage they were off.

Roy had asked his Father to bring his car to the airport ahead of time, it wasn't his favorable Mustang that he had in Resinbol. But it was a nice car, it was black, his favorite. It was an older Impala. His first car to be exact. He loved it, but the Mustang was still his favorite. After getting the keys from his Father, and watching his Father call a cab. Edward and Roy sped off in the car.

"So…." Edward started. "Are you going to drop me off at the cemetery?"

Roy shook his head. Eyes never leaving the road. "We're going to the hotel first."

Edward only nodded, before he decided to look out the window. Watching the familiar streets of the side fly by. He became lost in his memories of the happy days when he, Al, and his Mother lived here. They his Mother died, was the day he and Al's life here died too. They vowed to never return here, because they had no home here. He remembered there last day here in Central with a deep frown.

* * *

_Edward sighed as he began folding shirts before placing them in his suitcase. Which was getting relatively full. He had already packed one other suit case, and a carry on bag to the brim. The suit case he was currently filling would be full of clothes. And after that he'd be done. Anything else he needed he could buy in Resinbol. His new home. _

_Looking around, his room was relatively bare now. All the furniture was still their, but the walls were bare. Just the creamy white color they had been painted since he was small. His desk was empty, his lap top stowed away in his carry on bag. The art stuff that usually was covering the place also was stored in his carry on bag. And overall, the room didn't look like his room anymore. It wasn't his room though. Now it was just another empty room, in another empty house. _

_It didn't belong to him, nor did this house belong to him. It stopped being his the moment his mothers heart stopped beating. _

_As he zipped the suitcase close, he heard footsteps sound on the hard wood floor._

"_Brother…" Al said._

_Edward turned to see Al standing in the door frame, his body leaning against the door frame for support._

"_Yeah, Al?" He asked. "You can come in."_

_His brother timidly walked into his bedroom. He sat down in the desk chair, shifting his gaze from the floor to his brother. He watched as Ed took his last suitcase over to the other two. All three of the luggage being a bright crimson color. Ed's favorite. Ed gave a sigh of relief, glad that he was done packing, before flopping back down on the bed. _

"_You need something, Al?" Edward asked. Annoyed by his brothers long silence. He aimlessly watched the ceiling fan slowly spin. While doing the work and such, Ed had gotten hot. But not too hot._

"…_What are we going to do with the house?" Al asked. The brothers had never spoken about this, even if it had been two days since their Mother's death. And their Mom never said what to do with it in the will._

_Edward was silent. Which made his brother uncomfortable. _

"…_Let's burn it down." Edward said._

_This shocked Al. "W-What?" He asked, his voice shaky._

"_I said, let's burn it." Edward said with more strength in his voice._

"_Why would you want to do that?" Al cried out._

"_Their's nothing but bad memories here." Edward said, placing his arm over his eyes. Al was pretty sure that this was because he didn't want his little brother to see him crying. Even though he had watched Edward sobbing his heart out the day before._

"_But Edw-" _

"_THIS HOUSE ISN'T OURS ANYMORE!" Edward cried. Standing suddenly, he walked over towards the wall. He stared at it for a moment before he violently threw a punch at it, crying out suddenly from the pain._

"_Brother!" Al cried, jumping up from his seat._

_Edward fell to his knees, watching the blood dribble down his knuckles. Before he buried his face in his hands. _

"_Let's burn the house…" Edward whispered. "I don't want to remember anything that happened here anymore." _

_Al just nodded, standing behind his brother. "Then that's it." He said. "We'll burn the house when we leave tonight. _

_They were leaving early in the morning, so that they could arrive in Resinbol early. It was a two to three hour flight, so they were leaving at around four or five in the morning. Before the sun was even up. They could easily set the house on fire with no one noticing. _

_In the early hours of the morning, while the sky was still a deep blue, almost back color. You would fine Edward and Alphonse Elric standing across the street. Watching the flames eat away at the house they use to call home. But this house was no longer their home. _

_With his hands deep in his pockets, and amber iris watching the flames dance around the white painted house. Edward spoke, _

"_A new life is ahead." Edward stated, grabbing his suitcases before walking off. "Let's go, Al."_

_

* * *

_

"Ed, we're here." Roy said.

Blinking a few times, Edward looked up. He realized that they were in the hotel parking lot. "Oh.." He mumbled. Unbuckling his seat belt, he got out of the car silently. Grabbing his bag from the back seat. He waited for Roy. Who grabbed his suitcase from the back as well, before the two walked quietly into the hotel together.

After receiving the keys to their room, and going to the room. Unpacking their things and resting for a bit. Roy said it was fine for Edward to leave after they had been at the hotel for twenty minutes. Edward gave him a smile that was slightly sad.

"I'll be gone for sometime…I have a few other things to do besides visit Mom." Edward said.

Roy nodded, leaning against the door. The numbers '_912'_ gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. "Alright, but don't be gone too long." Roy said, "And call me when you're ready to be picked up." The cemetery wasn't far from the hotel, so Edward said he'd walk there. And Roy agreed to pick him up when he was ready to go.

Edward nodded. And the two shared a soft kiss before Edward left.

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery, Edward seemed slightly nervous. He wasn't sure why though, but he felt as though something bad was going to happen. He sighed as he looked down at the ring of flowers in his hands. His mother had always loved though. As kids, he and Al would use 'flowers' they found in the front yard, he later learned that they were really weeds. But his mother always loved them, regardless if they were weeds or not.

He found her grave with ease, it was in the second row. Just as he remembered. He paced the ring of flowers in front of the grave. Before taking a seat on the prickly grass. He ran his fingers across the engraving on the stone. Her name, date of birth and death. It was simple, he knew that his mother wouldn't want anything over the top.

"Hi…Mom." He mumbled, it felt kind of weird talking to a stone. But he decided to anyway. "It's been awhile…"

He went on to talk about his new life in Resinbol. About his friends, how Al was. And….about Roy.

"You'd like him." Edward said. "He's sweet, funny, and just overall amazing."

He heard footsteps from behind him, but decided to ignore them. Assuming that they belong to another person visiting another grave. So he continued on. A soft smile playing way to his lips. And an almost dazed look glazed over his eyes. His cheeks were tinted a rosy pink colored.

"I love him." Edward said. "With all my heart."

"Talking about your little boyfriend?"

Edward whirled around, his eyes wide with shock. Only to see his Father standing before him. His brows knitted together in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" Edward shouted.

"Is it against the law for me to visit my wife?" Hohenheim asked, adjusting his glasses.

Edward let out a loud sigh before standing up. "Whatever." He muttered, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "If you're just here to mock me and say shit about me and Roy, then I'm leaving."

Hohenheim glared at his eldest son. "You will not speak to me that way, living with me or not, I'm still your Father."

"What the fuck old man? You walk out of my life for ten years and now you waltz on in saying you're my father? No way!" Edward shouted. Edward nose scrunch up together, as though he smelt something bad. "You smell like beer, your drunk aren't you?"

Hohenheim didn't say anything, he raised his hand up towards Edward's cheek. And suddenly, his fist collided with the cheek with all his might. Edward's eyes widen as he felt his body hit the ground. Hohenheim smiled at his handy work. Edward sat laid there in shock, pure shock. Before he raised his hand to his cheek, the place where his fathers large hand had previously been. His mouth was wide. He glared before he stood up. "What the hell?" He shouted. "You're a fucking bastard you old man!"

He was about to stand up and fight back. When he felt a punch to the stomach. The wind was knocked right out of him. And he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. He moaned, clenching his stomach tightly. He could already feel a bruise forming.

"Now, I assume you've learned your lesson on how to speak to your father?" Hohenheim said.

"No…No…" Edward muttered to himself. His father had that same look on his face just as he had when Edward was little. And they had sessions like this. He felt like he had when he was little, defenseless, sacred. And alone. Oh so very alone. His body began to shake, and his skin became a chalky white. He looked as though he had seen a ghost or something.

Hohenheim gave Edward a disgusted look before heading out of the cemetery. Edward let out a soft groan, sitting up. His hands shook, his eyes were still wide in fear.

His Father, had hit him. For the first time, in ten or eleven _years_. The nightmares had come true. Edward let his head fall into his hands. He was shaking, shaking hard at that. He wasn't crying, he wasn't going to cry either. Or try at least.

Edward sighed as he felt the spot where his Father hit him, before bowing his head and letting the tears fall silently. Even though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry.

* * *

Roy sighed, Edward had been gone for awhile. Which worried him, especially since Edward hadn't even let him know he got to the cemetery safely like he said he would. Roy just let out another sigh before letting himself fall onto the bed. He watched the ceiling fan twirl in slow circles above him. The TV sounded in the background. The noises of the local news broadcast playing in the background. But Roy wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking about what could be taking Ed so long.

"He said that he would be doing some other stuff besides visiting his Mom…" Roy thought out loud. "But he's been gone for hours…"

It was then that Roy heard a soft knock on the door. He almost hadn't heard it. Be he had, and got up from the bed. He slowly walked over towards the door, debuting whether or not to answer it. But he decided to take his chances. Turning the door knob, Roy was met with Edward, but he didn't recognize him at first. His blond hair was covered by the hood of his red jacket. His head bowed down looking at the green carpet of the hallway. Roy blinked for a second, him and Edward not saying anything.

"E…Ed?" He asked softly.

Edward slowly looked up, his amber irises wide. Roy could now tell that the boy was shaking, violently at that. His cheek red and swollen. And red streaks were on his cheeks, remnants from his tears. His eyes were red, and he looked overall terrified. "R..R..Roy…" The blond said, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

Roy didn't say anything, he just grabbed the smaller teen. He could tell just by how Ed looked that immediate action needed to be taken. The young teen's cheek was swollen, and slightly bloodied. And his eyes, were downright scary. So full of despair, sadness, fear…It only made Roy wonder what happened. He pulled Edward to his chest, cradling the boy. Before bringing him inside the hotel room. Practically carrying him to the bed. Roy could defiantly feel his shaking now. He sat him on the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of him.

"Edward, look at me." Roy said softly. Pulling the red hood back, revealing Ed's long hair, which had fallen out of it's trademark braid.

Edward slowly did as he was told. He was still shaking, and it was just as violent as it was before. And that was what was scaring Roy. If his shaking didn't subside soon, he was seriously thinking about taking him to the hospital. Cause right now, it was scaring the shit out of him. But then again, right now everything about Edward was scarring Roy.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

And that's when it worsened. Ed let out a shrill cry. "No!" He said, shaking his head. "No, no..NO!" He shouted. And the fat tears started running down his cheeks. And broken little cries emitted from his throat. His shaking worsened, and he acted as though he was going to go into a panic attack. And Roy was a total loss of what to do. So he did what came naturally.

He pulled Ed into his arms, cradling him close.

Ed buried his face into Roy's shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of Roy's shirt. And soon enough, Roy felt the moisture of Ed's tears soaking through to his shirt. But as always, Roy didn't care. He could hear Ed's soft sobs emitted from his throat. He began to run his fingers through Ed's long strands of hair. Which seemed to calm him down, just as he hoped it would do.

"Shhh….Calm down, Ed." Roy whispered.

Edward slowly began to calm down, his shaking subsided, and the tears slowed. And after some time, he only had soft hiccups escaping from his lips. Roy mentally let out a soft sigh, before he continued running his fingers through the blonds hair. "What happened?" He asked again, hoping the teen would go out in hysteria again.

Edward stiffened, and Roy was silently praying that they would repeat the episode that they had just finished. Edward buried his face into Roy's white shirt. Mumbling something softly.

"Speak up, Edward." Roy said. "Otherwise I can't hear you."

Edward let out a ragged sigh. "…_H-He _was there…" Edward said.

It was Roy's turn to stiffen now. "What?" He asked. If this _'he' _was Ed's Father. Well, Roy didn't know what he was going to do. Because that meant that Ed's 'Father' was the one who gave him the swollen cheek. And that meant that Ed was probably having flashbacks from his childhood. And those flashbacks were probably messing with Edward's head badly.

Edward clenched his eyes tight together as though he was trying to hold back more tears. "…T-The b-bastard was there…" He muttered, his voice shaky. His grip on Roy's shirt on tightened.

Anger and rage tore through Roy's veins. But he kept himself in check. "Did he…hit you?" Roy asked softly.

Edward was silent. "Yes…" He said after a few moments. "I talked to him in a manner that a son shouldn't talk to his Father apparently…" Ed said, his voice full of anger and a tad bit of sarcasm. And for a moment, Roy saw a flash of confident and spunkiness in Ed's eyes. Just like the time Roy had met Edward's father, right after they became a couple. "So he hit me, and when I tried to fight back…He punched me in the stomach.."

Roy's eyes widened, he hadn't even know about the punch to the stomach. "Let me see." He said.

Edward nodded, lifting up his shirt for Roy to see. A large bruise was already forming, and it looked very painful. A thick line of purple bruise already had formed. Roy poked and prodded at it for a moment, muttering many 'sorrys' when he saw Ed wince. "You'll be in pain for a couple weeks.." He said. And Ed nodded. Before he rested his head in the crook of Roy's neck, curling up slightly. The two were quite for a couple of minutes, before he remembered Ed's injured cheek.

Roy sighed softly. "Let's go take care of your cheek."

Edward just nodded, and let Roy drag him into the bathroom. Once they were there, Roy sat Edward on the edge of the bathtub. Roy dug around the bathroom, before he found a first aid kit hidden in a closet outside the bathroom. Returning into the bathroom, he kneeled down in front of the blond. He pulled out an antibacterial wipe, gently cleaning the swollen cheek. When he saw Edward wince every now and then, he'd whisper soft apologies. After doing that, he handed Edward a small ice pack.

"Keep that there for sometime, it'll keep the swelling down." Roy said, standing suddenly. Edward nodded, watching Roy walk out of the small room. He held the ice against his cheek, flinching slightly at the sudden chill. He sat there for a few moments before deciding to get up. He walked out of the room quickly. And Roy smiled when he saw him. Edward slowly sauntered over to the bed. Taking his spot back on the edge of it, ice pressed softly against his cheek. The ice was slowly making his cheek go numb, and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling. In fact, it felt like he had just gone to the dentist and had a cavity filled. Roy fallowed behind him, and returned to his spot in front of the blond.

"Edward…" Roy said softly.

At the sound of his name, Edward looked up. "Yeah?" He asked, he sounded slightly more like himself. But his voice was still shrill, and he was still a chalky pale white. Roy gently cupped Ed's non-swollen cheek in his hand. Looking him dead in the eye.

"Whatever happened with your…father today, I will always love you." Roy stated. "Don't ever doubt that." He stumbled across the word _'father' _because he didn't see Hohenheim as Ed's father, and he knew for sure that Ed didn't see him as that either. But, he thought that it was better than calling him 'the bastard' when he was trying to get his point across to Edward.

Edward nodded, before he leaned forward slightly, connecting their lips together in a sweet, but sloppy kiss. But Roy didn't care. This was just letting him know that Edward was still their. With eyes like he had at the moment, so filled with despair. Looking so, utterly lost at the moment. He was sure that Edward wouldn't accept anything like such with his current state of mind. And after a minute, the two parted.

"I...I'm going to go to bed now." Edward said softly. Roy nodded, moving out of the blonds way. Edward stood up, throwing his jacket onto the bed. He kicked off his black converse, watching momentarily as they fell onto the beige carpet. After that he unzipped his suitcase, and pulled out pair of red pajama pants. And with that, he walked into the bathroom to change. All the while, Roy watched him like a hawk. In a matter of seconds, Edward returned. Now dressed in a simple black t-shirt with red pajama pants. He gave Roy a curt 'good night', before cuddling up with the blankets in the large bed they would share.

* * *

Roy sighed, watching Edward fall into dream land. Running a hand through his ebony locks. They had been in Central for only a couple of hours, and Edward had already found trouble. And was in great distress at that.

And it was all that god damn bastards fault!

Edward probably would want to leave Central now, when they had been planning on staying up until Friday. He let out another soft sigh, before walking over to the window. Watching the as the sun slowly disappeared into the ground. The sky was a swirl of pinks, blues, and purples. He was silent, thinking through what he was going to do now. He knew that Edward wasn't going to say out loud that he wanted to go home. So he'd probably have to asking flat out. He'd do that in the morning. He then realize something.

"Al probably has an idea of what to do…." Roy said. "And he has a right to know what happened also."

Roy walked over towards the nightstand, grabbing his cell phone. He stole a glance at Edward, who had now fallen asleep. Roy felt a small smile tug at his lips, he looked peaceful. Which was the first time he'd seen the teen seem at peace since they had arrived in Central. Roy then walked across the room, taking a seat in a chair by the window. Before he dialed Al's number with shaky hands. It rang two times before Al answered.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey Al, it's Roy." Roy said. He paused before he let out a shaky sigh. "We…have a problem, to say the least."

'…_What happened?" _Al asked. He knew Roy really well by how much time he and Ed spent together.

"_He _was here." Roy said.

'_You mean…Hohenheim?' _Al said with a gasp.

"Yes.." Roy said. "And him and Ed ran in to each other."

'_Oh no, what happened?' _Al asked, he knew that Roy wouldn't be calling him unless something bad happened.

"….He hit Ed, twice." Roy said, his tone despair filled.

'_Oh my god…' _Al paused. _'How is Ed?'_

Roy let out another sigh, running his hand through his shaggy bangs. "He's pretty out of it, just in shock pretty much." Roy said. "But he's sleeping now."

'_I see….What are you going to do?' _

"Well….That's actually why I called you." Roy said. "I'm at a total loss of what to do…"

Roy heard Al let out a soft sigh. _'Well…I'm really sorry…But I don't know what to do either.' _

"It's okay…I guess I'll just figure things out as they happen." Roy said with a soft sigh. "I'll talk to you later." Roy said. The two said goodbye to each other before hanging up. Roy sat his phone on the end table next to the chair he sat in. Leaning into the comfortable fabric of the seat. His arm covering his eyes, trying to think of what to do next. He glanced over at the bed, Edward was cuddling into the blankets, his hair spilled over the pillow. And a small, sad smile played way to his lips.

"Maybe I should just go to bed for now…" Roy muttered. Getting up from his place in the chair, he pulled some pajamas out his suitcase and quickly changed, before climbing into the bed. Wrapping his arms around Edward, pulling him close to his chest. Before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Edward didn't know what time it was. But he knew it was still the middle of the night, due to the fact it was still dark outside. With a sigh, he sat up. Looking over at Roy, he saw that he still fast asleep. Carefully, he got up from the bed. Trying his best to not wake Roy. He walked over towards the window, deep in thought. He watched the stars twinkling in the sky. His thoughts heavy on the dream he had just had. His father was there. It actually was more of a memory than a dream. He wasn't going to cry, in fact…He wasn't upset. Just, confused.

"Why…do those dreams haunt me?" He asked himself.

He sighed again, resting his arms on the window ledge. Placing his head in his hands. He really wanted to call Al, but he knew it was late. And his little brother probably had already fallen asleep. "I don't want to bother Roy…And I miss Al." He muttered. He glanced over towards the bed, and felt relieved when he saw that Roy was still asleep. "Maybe…I'll try calling Al." Edward said, quietly walking over towards the nightstand to get his phone. "If he doesn't answer, I'll wake up Roy." He reasoned with himself.

After grabbing his phone, he walked back over towards the window. Punching Al's number into the phone, before brining up to his ear. Listening to the long rings of the phone. It rang several times, before a sleepy voice sounded.

'_Brother…?' _A sleepy Al asked,

"A-Al.." He said, his voice shaky.

After hearing his brothers broken, shaky voice, Al woke up immediately. _'Brother, what's wrong?'_

"I…I had a…n-nightmare." Edward said.

'_About…him?' _Al asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Edward said, before pausing. "I-I don't know w-what to do." He cried into the phone.

'_Calm down brother, have you talked to Roy about this?' _The younger Elric asked. He knew that his brother told Roy most of his problems. But he had a feeling that he hadn't talked to Roy about how he was really feeling with the sudden appearance of there dead beat Dad.

"No…I don't want to trouble him with this…" Edward mumbled.

'_Edward, you know he always wants to help you.' _Al said.

"I know…" Ed sighed. "It's just…I don't want to tell him…everything that happened when I ran into that bastard!" Edward cried.

'_Why?' _Al questioned.

"Because," Edward said. "It would only hurt him."

'_Why would it hurt him?' _Al asked, suddenly becoming confused.

"The bastard said awful things about Roy…" Edward said with an agitated sigh.

And it suddenly made sense to Al. Edward didn't want to tell Roy anything about what happened with their Father, because he had gotten hurt defending Roy. _'Oh..brother, did Dad hurt you because you defended Roy?' _Al asked.

Edward was reluctant to answer at first. Because he knew that Al had just figured everything out. "…Yeah.." He said.

'_I see…' _Al said. _'Brother, I think you'd feel better if you just told him.'_

"I'm not sure…" Edward said, yawning loudly.

'_How about you sleep on it, you sound tired.' _Al said.

Edward nodded, before he realized that Al couldn't see him. "You're right Al, Bonne nuit petit frère."

"_Bonne nuit frère aîné.' _Al said before hanging up.

The line went dead, and Ed sat his phone next to Roy's before climbing into the bed. Curling up into the warmth of Roy's chest. Already falling asleep .

* * *

When Edward woke, he felt the warm rays of sun filtering through the window. Causing him to clench his eyes against the sudden bright light. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes slightly. He glanced beside him, finding that he was missing a warm body. He pouted slightly, upset that he hadn't woke up next to his lover. He looked at the clock, only to find that it was nearing eight in the morning. He sighed, falling back against the fluffy pillows.

"I wonder where Roy went…" He asked himself.

Suddenly, the door opened. Looking up, he saw Roy. Completely dressed in a pair of black jeans, and white button up shirt, buttons all undone, with a red t-shirt underneath. He was holding a tray of food. And smiled when he saw Ed was awake. He walked into the room carefully. Letting the door shut on it's own.

"Hey.." He said softly. Walking over towards the bed.

Edward smiled. "Morning." He said.

Roy sat the tray on the table that was placed in the middle of the room. All assortments on breakfast items sitting atop of it. "When did you wake up?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago." Edward said.

"I bet you're hungry then…" Roy said.

Edward nodded, slowly getting out of the bed. His long strands of blond hair sticking up in all directions. His cheek had gotten somewhat better over night, the swelling going down slightly. The bed creaked as he got up. He sauntered over towards the table slowly. He smiled at Roy, before taking a seat in the wooden chair. Roy leaned down, kissing the top of Ed's head. Causing him to jump in surprise. His cheeks tinted slightly pink, causing Roy to chuckle. Roy then sat in the chair next to the blond, reaching out to the tray and grabbing a banana.

"Well, go on and eat whatever you like." Roy said, unpeeling the bright yellow skin of the banana.

Edward nodded, grabbing a bowl of raspberries. "God, did you get enough food?" Edward asked sarcastically. "There's enough food here for an army."

Roy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I wasn't sure what you'd like…" He muttered.

Edward just smiled, glancing back at the tray. It was filled with a bunch of fruits, some waffles, and pieces of toast. The two sat in silence for awhile. Just enjoying their food and each others company. Edward looked out the window, watching the sky. It was a beautiful day, very few clouds in the blue sky. He wondered what Roy had planned today. He didn't want to sit in the hotel all day.

"So, um…What are we doing today?" Edward asked, chewing slowly on a bright red raspberry.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite of the banana. "Whatever you want to do." Roy said in-between bites.

"Well, I really don't want to spend all day in the hotel." Edward said.

Roy let out a huff of air. "Well, we could go to the park…" He suggested.

Edward just shrugged. "That sounds nice but…." He paused, grabbing a piece of toast off the tray. "I don't know, I want to do something different."

Roy nodded, understanding what Edward was trying to say. "Well then, we could go out to lunch later…" He said, finishing up his banana. "But until then, how about we go look around the little shops up by Central University?" Roy asked.

Edward nodded, munching on his toast. "That sounds like fun.."

"Then it's settled, we'll go shopping and then we'll go out for lunch." Roy said with a smile. Getting up and throwing the banana peel away. He then took his seat back at the table, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Okay." Edward said with a smile. "After I'm do eating I'll go get ready."

Roy nodded, taking small bites from the toast. "Okay."

The two finished their breakfast quickly, leaving plenty of leftovers for later. Before going to get ready, Roy checked over Ed's cheek. Edward loved the feeling of Roy's soft fingers lingering over his cheeks.

"Hm..the swelling seems to have gone down." Roy said softly. "Does it hurt?"

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Roy sighed, burying his head into Edward's shoulder, the sent of Ed's strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils. "I wish I could've been there." Roy said softly.

Edward just sat there. "I…I do too." He mumbled, bowing his head, looking at his mismatched feet. Roy just kissed the side of Ed's neck, muttering soft words of condolence to the blonde. He then looked up, watching Edward for a moment. Edward just sat there, before looking up and giving Roy a smile.

"I love you." He said softly.

Roy smiled at him. "I love you too."

The two then shared a soft kiss.

* * *

TADAAAA~~ Sorry to cut it off like that, but I was running out of ideas.

Now, this is VERY sad to say. But there are only a couple chapters left in this story…L So sad.

But do not worry! Their shall be a sequel! And it'll be up soon~. Cause I think that their will only be three to four chapters left of _'Break Me, Shake Me'_.

**OH, and keep putting ideas for the little boy and little girls name in your reviews. I still need help with that, and you all are SO helpful! J**


	29. Very Important Author Note!

**Hello my wonderful readers! **

**I am sad to report that I will not be able to update _Break Me, Shake Me_ for quite some time due to the fact that we had a really freaky storm one night and since then our internet has been knocked out. We have power and everything, it's just the internet connection has died. I'm at my sister's using my niece's janky computer. I have the next chapter of the story written out, it's just that I can't upload it.**

**So just you guys will have to deal with it for about a week or so, but I'll update with like four chapters.**

**~Haley**


	30. On My Way Down

Hello my lovelies~

**So I have lovely news~: The name for the little girl has been decided! Her name is Olivia! And the little boys name is going to be Jacob~.**

Anyhow, I'm almost at 100 reviews! Yippee!

*****Sorry it took **_**so **_**long to get this uploaded, we had a very bad storm in our area on Wednesday (August 4th****). And I was pretty much finished with this chapter. And our internet has been out since that night.*****

**

* * *

**

After shopping for quite some time, Roy and Edward could be found sitting in a little café called '_Night and Day Café' . _Edward sat with a sandwich in front of him, a smoothie in hand. Roy sat across from him, a small smile playing way to his lips. A steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him. Steam brewing from the top of the mug. Edward chatted aimlessly about something, but Roy wasn't listening. He was just watching the boy talk.

"…Eh? Roy are you listening?" Edward asked, slightly irritated.

Roy blinked twice, before rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, sorry Ed. What were you saying?"

"I asked if we could visit the cemetery again." Edward asked. "I didn't have a good visit there yesterday since…he was there." Edward said, rubbing his cheek gently.

"Oh, yes… I'd like that…" Roy said softly. "I…want to visit my Mother too."

Edward just beamed. "Good…I want to visit someone else too…" His gaze drifted over to his smoothie, his fingers twirling the straw around. His face looked disconsolate as he watched the thick liquid whirl around the straw.

Roy just nodded. By Edward's dismal tone, he knew that it was sensitive ground. So he didn't pry, he just sat there. Sipping his coffee slowly. And the two were like that for sometime. Sitting there quietly, just enjoying each others company.

"Oh!" Edward said suddenly. "You ordered our plane tickets today, right?" Edward asked.

Roy mentally smacked himself. "Ugh! No, I didn't." He answered. "I promise I'll do that soon."

Edward just nodded. "It's fine, we really don't need them until Friday anyway."

And with that the two ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Feeling very relaxed by the soothing jazz music the small café played. The warm aroma of the coffee grounds calmed them. And as the coffee shop was virtual empty, the two felt as though they were alone. And Roy watched as a smile would dance across Edward's face as he doodled on a chalk board that was up on the wall.

After staying at the café for an hour or so, Roy decided that they should get going to the cemetery before it got too late. And Edward agreed with him. Saying something about going to a cemetery late gave him the creeps. So the two threw their trash away, before walking out into the warm May afternoon. Edward smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky. The sun shone brightly above them, warming up the Earth greatly. But not enough to make it seem like Summer.

As Roy began driving, he was subconsciously aware that Edward was fiddling around the radio. Going back and forth between stations. Roy just chuckled, coming to a steady stop at a stop sigh. He reached over to the console. Opening the small container, he pulled out a red CD case, tossing it into Edward's lap.

"What's this?" Edward asked, his long fingers running across the plush fabric of the case.

"CD case." Roy said, his foot pushing gently on the accelerator, turning a corner. "I was tired of you going through the stations." A soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Edward let out a soft 'oh'. Before he opened up the case. He flipped through the many CD's. "You've got a lot of Cd's…" Edward commented. Happy as he came across a few of his favorite bands. "FM Static…Trading Yesterday." Edward listed off, more to himself than to Roy.

Roy smiled. "I use this car a lot to travel." Roy explained. "So I always make sure that I have my CD's with me."

Edward nodded, pulling out one of his favorite CD's. He slowly slide the disc into the CD player, pressing play once the stereo accepted the CD. A couple of seconds passed before the slowly and steady beat of FM Static's music entered the car. And Edward smiled as he contently reclined in the front seat. Roy smiled, as the rest of the ride was filled with only the music of FM Static.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cemetery, Roy watched as Ed jumped right out of the car, before Roy had even pulled the keys out! Roy just chuckled, taking his time to turn the car off, get out, etc. But Ed was having none of that, and ran over towards the blotchy green and brown grass. He watched as he the boys run turned into a slow walk. And he stopped at a grave in the middle of the cemetery. Roy stood at the gate, just watching the boy. He didn't want to interrupt Ed's time with his mother, as it was before. He watched Ed's lips moving, and as he tried to discreetly steal a glance at Roy. Blushing when he realized that he had gotten caught. He -then motioned for Roy to come over. Roy nodded, walking towards Edward.

"Yes, Edward?" Roy asked.

Edward just smiled. "Roy, I'd like you to meet my Mother…" Edward mumbled. "Mom…this is Roy…my..boyfriend." Edward muttered softly.

Roy just smiled, wrapping his arms around Edwards small waist. 'Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Elric." He said, knowing well enough that the woman couldn't hear him and that she was long gone. But he knew that this was important for Edward. "And don't worry, I'm taking good care of your son." He said with a smile.

Edward looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah, he takes great care of me, Mom."

After that, the two were silent. Roy could hear Ed muttering things softly to his mother, all of which were in French. Sure, Edward had been teaching Roy French, but Ed spoke it so fluently that the words were quickly spoken. Therefore, Roy couldn't quite catch them. So he just let it be.

After a couple of minutes, Edward pried himself away from Roy's embrace. Roy took a glance at the boy's face, a canvas of many emotions greeted him. Before Edward leaned his head down, causing his long bangs to shield his face away from Roy's stare.

"I'm…going to visit someone…else." Edward said softly.

Roy just nodded, watching as Edward ran off to another grave. He then glance back at Trisha Eric's tombstone.

"He's something, isn't he?" Roy said softly. A soft smile on his lips. "I really do love him."

He watched as Edward sat down in front of another grave, a short distance away from Trisha Eric's grave. Ed's face was a mixture of sadness and a slight reminiscing look in his eyes. He began to talk to the stone, but he was too far off for Roy to hear what he was saying.

"He…has his issues." Roy said. "But then again, who doesn't have issues?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"I wish I didn't have to leave him for such a long amount of time…" Roy said, not realizing that he was giving out his deepest fears to a grave stone. "I'm afraid he'll do something he'll regret…and not realize it before it's too late." He muttered darkly.

Roy took another glance at the stone before he walked off to the grave stone where Edward sat. The words engraved on the stone read _'Nina Tucker' _the years on the stone indicated that she was only four years old when she had died. Roy's brows knitted together in confusion. Just how did Edward know this girl?

As if Ed had read his mind, he spoke. "She was our next door neighbor…Al and I use to baby-sit her a lot…" Ed said softly. "She passed away when I was twelve and Al was eleven…"

Roy nodded, "How…did she-"

"Car accident." Edward mumbled. "Happened right outside our house….She was crossing the street with her dog, and a car hit her and the dog…"

Roy's heart broke for the boy. So much tragedy in his life…It was a wonder that he could even go on. "I'm so sorry Edward…" He said, before sitting down next to Ed. Wrapping his arms around Edwards shoulders. Edward just shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away certain thoughts, images in his head. Edward could see the memory clearly in his mind.

"Ed…"

Roy looked at the boy, watching as he stared at the engravings on the stone. He could tell from the distant look in Ed's eyes, that he was lost in the memory of what happened to the girl. His eyes softened, his hand reaching out towards the teen. Finding it's way to the sleeve of his jacket. He spoke soft words of condolence to the dazed teen. Even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

"Edward…" He whispered.

When the teen started shaking, Roy knew that he needed to knock Edward out of the trance. He gently started to shake the blond. And when that didn't work, he thought of something else.

Hopefully, this would bring the dazed teen out of the trance.

Suddenly, Edward was aware of gentle lips claimed his own. He blinked, realizing that Roy was kissing him. And suddenly his mind calmed, the memories disappearing in an instant. Roy pulled away, and Ed realized that Roy looked concerned.

"Hey…" Roy said softly. "It's okay…"

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards Roy's warm chest. "Sorry…" Ed muttered.

"It's alright."

Ed just shook his head. "The memories…" He muttered. "Don't fade, so easily." A sad smile playing way to his lips.

Roy kissed the top of Edward's head, whispering softly. "It's alright…" He repeated.

Edward gently rubbing at his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were gradually budding up. "W…Weren't you going to visit your Mom?" Edward asked.

"I was hoping that you'd visit her with me…" Roy said. "After all, she'd want to meet the person who now owns her ring.." A smile tugged at Roy's lips as he took Ed's hand into his own, his thumb stoking the texture of the old ring on Ed's ring finger.

Edward smile softly. "True…"

Roy grinned. "Come on.." He said, helping the blond stand up.

Hand in hand, the two walked across the cemetery. Soon finding themselves standing unearned a small tree, which provided some shade, and a shiny grey headstone sat in front of them. The name engraved on the headstone read _'Elizabeth Mustang', _and then there was the years of birth and death underneath.

"Hello, Mom." Roy said softly. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

Ed smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Mustang."

The two stood in silence, lost deep in their thoughts. Roy was trying to think of what his Mother would think of Edward. While Ed was wondering if Roy's Mother would have even accepted the fact that Roy was gay.

After several minutes of standing there, Roy ushered the teen to the car. Going back to the hotel with thoughts heavy on their shoulders.

* * *

Wednesday came and passed by uneventfully. As the two teens stayed at the hotel for the day, sleeping in till noon. And then watching a movie on HBO, having dinner and going to bed early. It was an easy going day for them. As Roy awoke that morning, he dreaded the day that had sneaked up on him.

Thursday.

Trisha Eric's birthday.

As if the skies knew of Edward's pain, dark heavy clouds filled the sky. And the rain poured. The sky was crying for Edward. The rain fell steadily against the window. Creating a pitter patter sound as it hit the glass.

He glanced over to his side, finding it empty. A feeling of alarm found way to the pit of his stomach. And he quickly hopped out of the bed, nearly tripping over the blanket which had been spread all over the place. He changed in a record amount of time. Running about the room trying to find a hint as to where Edward would've gone without him. He snatched his cell phone, dialing the blondes number. He listened to Edward's ring back song, _Break Me, Shake Me_ by Savage Gardens before he was greeted by the blonds voicemail. He growled in frustration, before burying the cell phone in his jeans pocket. And with that he walked out of their room, locking the door behind him.

He ran back and forth between the hotel. Searching through all the floors, not once seeing the boy or his trademark red coat. All Roy could hope for was the fact that Edward was safe and out of harms way. In the end, he'd even checked the cemetery. He saw a ring of violet colored flowers, a sign that Edward had been there. But their was no sight of his Edward, or the red coat he always wore.

"Where could he be?" Roy sighed, falling onto a bench located outside the cemetery gates. "I'll call Al, maybe he has an idea where Ed went.." He slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pockets.

Going through his contacts list, Roy quickly found Alphonse's number. It rang a few times before a sleepy voice filtered through the line.

"_Mm…Hello?"_

"Hey Al…" Roy said slowly. "Um, we have another problem.." Roy said in a high pitched, nervous tone.

"_What could be wrong at seven in the morning?" _Al asked, yawning slightly.

"Ican'tfindEd." Roy said quickly.

"…_I have no idea what you just said." _Al said honestly.

Roy sighed. "I can't find Ed.." He paused. "When I woke up, he wasn't with me."

Al was silent for a minute._ "Well, that is quite a problem." _

"Yeah..I've checked everywhere," Roy said. "All the hotel floors, the café, and even the cemetery. But I can't find him."

"_Well, have you tried our old house?" _Al asked.

"What?" Roy asked.

"_Oh, I guess Ed hasn't shown you…" _Al said. _"That's more than likely where you'll find him today." _

"Where is it?" Roy asked, already walking to his car.

"_Our old address 103 Heiderich Drive." _Al said.

"Thank you so much." Roy said. "You've been a great help." Roy said as he wrote the address down.

Al smiled, even though he knew Roy couldn't see him. _"You're welcome."_

The two said good bye to each other. And Roy climbed into his car. Before speeding off down the rain paved road.

* * *

Edward sighed, running a hand through his long bangs. His hair was falling out of his braid, but he didn't care. His hood covered everything past his honey colored bangs. He sat by the burnt tree next to the house that once was his. After what he an Al did the morning they left, the only thing that remained of the house was it's burnt frame. And that's all that he wanted to remain.

He'd been here for going on two hours now. Just thinking. He knew that eventually Roy would wake up and realize that he was gone. But Roy didn't know anything concerning his old house, so he more than likely wouldn't find him. He wanted to be alone today.

Or at least that's what he wanted to make himself believe. He wanted to prove that he could handle things on his own. He wanted to prove that he was strong. Even though he knew that he wasn't.

He'd burnt his house down because he wanted to be strong enough to never look back. He'd fought his Dad and gotten hurt because he wanted to prove that he was strong enough to defend the ones he loves. He'd done everything to make himself and others believe that he was strong.

But looking back, he realized how all along he'd been showing how was weak by running away from everything. He'd run away at the air port due to memories. He'd ran away last week from a dumb cheerleader and her words.

And now?

He was running away from Roy.

For two hours Edward had sat there, thinking about life, love, and memories. He remembered how happy things were when their Father had been away. He and Al would run around, playing in the front yard. They had nothing to be afraid of then. And after the divorce things had gotten even better, they never saw their Mother crying after that. And things had been great. But once Ed's…_accident_ happened, everything went downhill. Their Mother had gotten sick right after that, and for a long time Edward had blamed himself for his Mother getting sick. But after many people talking to him, and a year or two of counseling, Edward was proven wrong. And then his insomnia started. And then, at the age of twelve, he had grow up. Raising his little brother while his Mother was battling cancer. He was never allowed to act like a kid then, he had to be strong for his baby brother.

He sighed, listening to the rain falling around him. He was getting completely soaked, but he didn't really care. He honestly hadn't noticed it was raining till just now. And he honestly didn't care. His clothes weighed down on him, and his body was exhausted. His eyelids were heavy, and it took all his strength to keep them open. He slowly blinked, feeling the rain drops fall a top him. His auto-mail felt heavy in it's ports. Due to the rain, he was in a great deal of pain.

'_So….tired.' _Edward thought. Slowly letting darkness take him.

The last thing he heard was hurried footsteps coming towards him. Before the blackness took over.

* * *

When Roy had arrived at the Elrics old 'house', he was stunned. As the house was nothing but a burnt form that once was a house. As he got out of the car, he saw Edward's small form resting against the burnt chards of a tree. The rain falling down his small form. Quickly, he dashed out towards the house.

"Edward!" He shouted, the rain pounding hard against the Earth.

As he approached the boy, he took in his disheveled appearance. Long hair hung to his shoulders, not bothering to put it up. His skin a few shades lighter than it's usual tan color. His eyes half lidded. He was soaked, and hadn't even noticed Roy's appearance. Roy was so worried, as he didn't know how long Edward had been out in the rain. So when the young teen collapsed in front of him, he became scared.

"Edward!" Roy shouted, cradling the small boy in his arms. He placed his hand ontop of Ed's forehead, only to be greeted with warmth. But it wasn't warm enough to be considered a fever. So he quickly let out a sigh of relief. '_He's going to get sick if he stays out in the rain..' _Roy mused.

And with that, he stood. Cradling the teen close to his chest, walking towards the car.

He'd question Edward later. Right now, he'd just let the small teen rest.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as his mind slowly awoke. Long blonde lashes fluttering slowly. As the soft noises escaped his lips, he felt a hand grasping his own. And hushed words were spoken softly. But for some reason Edward didn't understand it, the words sounded foreign. He was aware of the pain in his left leg, and it made his eyes clench together and he let out another gasp, but this time out of pain. The hushed whispers continued. And he realized that someone was stroking the top of his hand. As he became aware more and more, he realized that he was no longer at what use to be his house. Instead, he was in…his hotel room.

Oh.

_Oh shit_.

'_Fucking hell….' _Edward thought. _'Roy found me.' _

Slowly, Edward reopened his eyes. Looking around, Edward saw Roy sitting at the end of the bed. His face showed sadness and relief at the same time. He looked as though he were deep in thought. And had yet to notice that Edward had woken up. Dark strands of hair stood in all different directions. He looked as though he was in a great deal of distress. Edward was tired of watching his lover sit that way. He let out another groan, catching Roy's attention.

"Oh, you're awake." Roy said with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"…'ired." He said, his throat scratchy.

Roy chuckled softly. "I don't see how you could be," He said. "You've been out for awhile."

That caught his attention. "Eh? How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

Roy didn't answer right away, he cocked his head to the side. Looking as though he was thinking through a long math problem. "I found you…when it was going on nine this morning." He said.

"And what time is it now?" Edward asked.

"Five..ish." Roy answered.

"Whaaaaat?" Edward asked, his body shooting out of the bed. He was suddenly caught by a wave of dizziness. His body swaying, and he almost toppled over. Roy was quick to his feet, catching the younger blond. Cradling him close, he ran his fingers through Ed's hair. Soft whimpers emitting from the teen. "Hey…" Roy said softly. "Take it easy…"

Edward grabbed fistfuls of Roy's shirt. Burying his face into Roy's chest. He was so dizzy….The dizziness mixing in with the pain from the auto-mail was taking it's toll on him. He whimpered and let out moans of pain. He was aware of Roy's arm sinking underneath his knees. And suddenly he was moving, and he felt the soft sheets of the hotel bed. He opened up his eyes to see Roy hovering over him. His hand resting gently on his cheek.

"Take it easy.." Roy said. His hand softly stroking his cheek. "You were exhausted, and it finally caught up with you..."

Edward blinked. "R-Really?" He asked, his voice quivering.

Roy nodded. "You were having weird dreams and everything…" He gently took a seat on the bed next to Edward. His fingers finding the blonds silky hair. He began to gently run his fingers through the teens honey colored hair.

"What was I dreaming about?" Edward asked, slightly leaning into Roy's touch.

"Eh…You were talking in French most of the time.." Roy said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, I'm not really sure."

"Oh…." Edward muttered. "I don't remember…"

Roy chuckled, ruffling Edward's hair. "I don't expect you to.." Roy said. "You weren't really awake…just drifting in and out of consciousness…" Roy let out another laugh. "When you were speaking in English, you said some pretty crazy stuff."

Edward blinked. "What did I say?"

Roy chuckled. "You were talking about something like paint had come alive and was trying to eat you." Roy said, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"I-I said that?" Edward said, erupting into a fit of giggles. His cheeks tinted a slightly pink color.

Roy smiled, but from what Edward could tell. It was forced. His giggles slowed to a stop. His face turning serious.

"You're upset." Edward stated. "Why?"

Roy stiffed, before bringing back his forced smile. But his attempted was almost a failure. As the melancholy look never left his eyes. "We can talk about that later…" Roy said. "In the meantime, are you hungry?"

"No, we're talking about this now." Edward said. His voice strong and forceful. A tone that Edward hardly used unless he was serious about something.

Roy sighed, running his hand through his hair. He let out several long sighs. "Edward…" He started. "What happened?"

Edward's brows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up slowly, his eyes never leaving Roy's unreadable face.

Roy sighed, his hands fisting together. "I'm talking about your house." Roy paused. "What did you do to your house?"

Edward paled. "O-Oh…" He said, a ragged sigh leaving his lips. "Y-Yeah…I guess I do have some explaining to do.."

Roy nodded. "Start talking."

Edward let out another sigh. "We burnt it down before we left." Edward said.

Roy's brows knitted together in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

Edward just shrugged. "I didn't want to have a reason to come back here." Edward said. "But…I guess it didn't work as well as I planned."

Roy sighed. "You confuse me so much."

"Mm…" Edward said. "You confuse me too."

And with a few chuckles, the two cuddled next to each other. After a few moments of silence, Roy began humming a soft tune. Edward listened intently to the soft noises.

"What are you humming?" Ed asked.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a tune my old music teacher taught us." Roy said. "No lyrics, just a simple song you can play on the piano."

"Hmmm, you should write lyrics to it sometime." Edward said with a smile.

Roy grinned. "Maybe we should write them together sometime." His soft lips brushing across Edward's cheeks. Causing soft giggles to erupt from the golden haired teen.

Maybe today would turn out to be a good day after all.

* * *

Friday came, and the two woke up late. The clock was nearing two when the teens woke up. And they both freaked. Changing in a record amount of time, they'd both became homesick and ready to leave the busy state of Central.

"Ugh! I can't believe we slept that late!" Edward shrieked, walking down to the small café that the hotel had. Roy only a few steps behind him.

"Well, we both didn't sleep very well yesterday night." Roy said. "And most of last night you couldn't sleep cause of your auto-mail." Roy said. Throughout the night, Edward had awoken in tears. The rain made his stumps ache terribly. And Roy awoke to find the teen curled up in a ball, sobbing with exhaustion and pain. He'd spent a long time trying to lull the teen into a restful slumber. And at around three in the morning, Edward finally fell asleep in Roy's arms.

Edward nodded. "Oh yeah…"

Walking into the café, Roy and Edward walked to a buffet filled with an assortment of foods. Edward grabbed a banana nut muffin, taking a big bite out of it. Watching as Roy looked between the different choices of food. Suddenly becoming very indecisive. This continued for a couple of moments before Roy settled with an apple. They had to settle with a small meal right now because they had many things to do before they went to the air port.

The two then walked over to a table, they needed to talk over their plans for today.

"So…After this what are we doing?" Edward asked, munching on the muffin.

"Well, we both have to get ready." Roy said. "Take showers, etc."

Edward nodded. "Then after that?" He asked.

"Get all our stuff packed up," Roy said, biting into the juicy red apple. "Clean the room up."

"Yeah." Edward said, taking another bit. "And then are we going to the cemetery again?"

Roy didn't answer at first. He was busy biting into the apple. "Yup." He answered.

"After that?" Edward asked.

"Well, it'll probably be getting late by then." Roy answered. "So we'll have to get to the airport." He took another bite of the apple. "The only available flight to Resinbol was around ten." Roy answered.

Edward groaned. That meant they wouldn't be home till midnight. "Why couldn't you get an early flight?" Edward whined.

Roy sighed. "All the other flights were booked." He answered honestly.

Edward just pouted. Finishing off the muffin. "Whatever…" He muttered.

Roy just shook his head. "Is your auto-mail feeling better?" Roy asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah…" He said. "Much better."

Roy smiled. "Good."

Edward just smiled.

* * *

The hours of the day ticked by quickly, and soon enough the two were at the airport. The sun had long since fallen behind the clouds. And the moon was steadily making it's appearance. The night sky was clear, and few stars were visible. As most of the city lights cut them off. Edward and Roy sat on the plane, waiting for take off. The blond was cranky, and severely needed his insomnia medication. But the two teens hadn't thought things through and left the insomnia medicine in the luggage, which was now out of reach. And now, Roy was being annoyed by a sleep deprived blond who complained about something new every five minutes. But luckily, he thought of something that might clear this problem up.

"Edward." Roy said, catching the cranky blonds attention.

"Hm?" Edward grumbled in response.

"Do you want to listen to my ipod?" Roy asked, pulling an Ipod touch out of his pocket.

"Yeah.." Edward said. Reaching out and taking the ipod out of Roy's hand. He then began to shuffle through the music, seeing if Roy hand anything good on it. He soon found a bunch of Trading Yesterday and FM Static songs, his two favorite bands. He shoved the ear plugs into his ears and began listening to the soft voice of David Hodgens.

Roy smiled, happy that he was no longer listening to the complaints of the small teen. Now his only concern was what time they'd get home. Al and Winry already knew they were coming home late, and Al decided to stay up for them. Saying that it was alright because he'd be staying up anyway, as it was Friday. But the main problem was that tomorrow was Elysia Hughes third birthday party. And the later they got home, the later they'd wake up. And the chance of them being late to the party would get higher. Roy just sighed, and continued to look out the window.

It was twelve thirty in the morning when their plane to Resinbol arrived. And Roy ended up carrying Edward on his back. The teen had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the flight. And it was very bothersome carrying the semi-heavy teen around the crowded air-port. And it also wasn't easy hauling several suitcases with Edward on his back. He was lucky to even make it to the car with all the weight he was carrying. He sighed as he buckled the shorter teen in, earning several mumbles of sleep talk.

He chuckled softly. "Ah, it's good to be home." He said to no one but himself. He had missed his Mustang, he didn't like the Impala. It was a great car and all, but the Mustang was his favorite, and it was easier to drive. After shutting the door softly, Roy walked over to the trunk. He quickly threw all of their luggage into the trunk. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, it was already a half hour drive to the Elric household from the airport. And they had a party to be at tomorrow or they'd have to deal with a teary three year old and a cross Maes Hughes. Which was not a pretty sight. After putting the luggage away, Roy hopped into the front seat. Shoving the keys into the ignition, the car started up with a soft purr. And soon enough he quickly drove down the road.

* * *

At one am, Roy and Edward arrived home. He'd called Al ten minutes ago, letting the teen know that they were almost home. So when he pulled into his driveway, he wasn't to surprised to see Al standing on the Elric-Rockbell porch. He smiled, opening the door nice the car was off.

"Hey Al." Roy said loudly.

"Roy!" Al shouted, all but bouncing off the front porch. Dashing quickly over towards the older teen and his black Mustang. A wide smile spread across his face. He was dressed in a loose fitting blue T-shit and a pair of black pajama pants. A pair of house slippers were on his feet. Protecting them from the rough surface of the earth.

Roy just chuckled, walking over towards the other side of the car, opening the door. He slowly unblocked Edward's seat belt, before he carefully lifted the petite teen into his arms. Edward let out several mumbles before resting his head against Roy's chest, never waking. Roy smiled, before he shut the door somehow with Ed in his arms. Walking over to where Al stood.

"Hi." Roy said softly.

Al smiled. "Need help?" Al asked.

Roy nodded. "That would be great." Roy said. "I'm going to take him inside so he can rest, if you could grab some of the luggage in the trunk, that'd be great." Roy trailed off. "After I get him in bed, I'll come out in help you."

Al nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Roy smiled, before tossing his car keys over to Al, who quickly caught them. Roy gave Al another tired smile before walking across his drive way over to the Elric-Rockbell household. He slowly walked up the steps, trying his hardest to not wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. The floorboards on the patio creaked under his weight as he walked across the aged wood. Before he turned the knob on the green painted door, opening up to the warm house. He smiled, '_I'm finally home..' _He thought.

The house was dark, aside from a small lamp that sat in the corner of the living room. It's light only reaching halfway in the living room before it stopped. Roy steadily walked out of the entrée way, before walking across to the stair way. Slowly climbing up the many stairs, hearing the stairs creak in annoyance after every step he took. Once reaching the top, he walked down the short hallway, before reaching Edward's room. He turned the copper colored knob, before he was greeted with the bright red paint of his lover's room. He smiled softly, before entering the small room. He walked across to the bed, pulling the covers down. He slowly placed Edward on the soft cotton sheets. The teen mumbled incoherent words of sleep. Before snuggling into the warmth of the pillow. Roy just smiled once more, before pulling the covers up to Edward's shoulders. He then placed a soft kiss on Ed's cheek, before walking out of the room.

Walking outside, Roy was met with the warm night air. Many stars littered across the black sky, the moon was bright and full. Providing some light in the darkness of the evening. Roy saw Al walking towards the house with two luggage in tow. He smiled at him, before jogging off towards his car. Wanting to get the last two suitcases so he could get some sleep. Both he and Ed needed to get up early. And he was utterly exhausted from the many events of today. He sighed, blinking sleep away from his eyes. He only had a little bit left to do before he could fall into the softness of his bed. He grabbed his two suitcases, both a bright blue color. Before slamming his trunk lid shut. He walked over towards his house, which was only a short distance away. He unlocked the front door, before placing the suitcases in the entrée way. He then quickly shut the door, before walking over towards the Rockbell-Elric household once again.

* * *

Alphonse and Roy now sat on the soft brown colored couch in the large living room of the Rockbell home. Exhaustion hung underneath both their eyes. Roy sighed, falling back onto the couch.

"I'm so glad to be home." He muttered slowly.

Al's gaze averted to the floor, talking in the detail of the creases and holes in the soft faded color of the wood. "It wasn't really the best trip, was it?" Al said. His eyes were filled with sadness, remembering all the calls he got from both Ed and Roy in the week.

Roy sighed, running a hand through his dark colored bangs. "No." He answered truthfully. "With everything that happened, I wouldn't be surprised if Ed said he never wanted to go to Central again."

Al nodded, "Brother probably will go back to Central." Al said. "But he'll probably hold it off for as long as possible."

Roy nodded. "Oh.." He said, his voice wavering slightly. He was fighting off sleep as much as possible right now. He wondered how he could be so tired when he woke up late in the afternoon today. "Ed has to get up early tomorrow…Maes invited Ed and I to his little sisters birthday party." Roy said slowly. His hands rubbing at his eyes. "And I was going to take him shopping with me before hand so we could pick out a present for her together."

Al nodded, leaning into the cushions of the couch. "What time should I wake him up at?" He asked.

Roy shrugged. "Around nine-ish." He said. He blinked slowly, a loud yawn escaping him.

Al chuckled. "Do you want to crash here tonight?" Al asked. "I'm afraid you might kill yourself trying to get home." He trailed off, imagining Roy falling onto the ground and sleeping outside for the night. With that image in mind, he couldn't surpass a chuckle.

Roy blinked several times, before he shook his head. "As nice as that sounds, I should get home." Roy said. Another yawn escaping him. Roy shook his head several times, trying to wake his mind up. He had to go home, he couldn't crash at the Elric household. No matter how comfortable the couch was.

Al shook his head. "One more night away wouldn't kill you." Al said. "Besides, I could make sure that _both _you and Ed wake up on time tomorrow." Al answered.

"Fine, fine…" Roy answered, too tired to put up a fight.

Al smiled. "Alright, now get on up to bed." Al said, his voice stern. "It's late."

Roy chuckled tiredly, briefly seeing an image of his Mother inside Al right now. He slowly stood up, toddling towards the stairs with much effort. Al only a few steps behind him, in the corner of his eyes, he saw a clock. The red glowing numbers read one-thirty in the morning. He mumbled something to himself, but failed to understand his own words. He was aware of his feet moving, and a door opening. He then fell onto a soft bed, his arms wrapping around Ed's lithe form, pulling him close to his chest. The sleeping teen muttered incoherent words, before curling into the warmth of Roy's chest. And after covering himself up, he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

This is _so over due, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_See you in the next chappie~_


	31. Ours

So, I realized Elysia's birthday is in February. But in my story, it's in May. Deal with it.

* * *

As his mind slowly woke, Roy was aware of his shoulders were being roughly shaken, and words were being said. But they were slurred together and sounded like gibberish to Roy. He mumbled some words into his pillow, curling up more. The bed was cozy and warm, and Roy found himself drifting off into the wonderful arms of sleep once more. Several moments passed by, before once again he was awoken roughly. The hands on his shoulders were firm, and violently shaking him. Roy groaned; a string of words left his lips. But they were incoherent, even to him. He heard more words being spoken to him, but in his sleep sedated mind they were fuzzy. It took a few more minutes before the words were clear.

"Bastard! Wake up before I kick your ass straight out of the bed!"

_Oh. _It was Edward screaming at him. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them several times. "Edward, what the hell?" Roy muttered. Slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes some more.

It was then a pillow collided with his face. "Dammit! I've been trying to get you up for a solid _twenty minutes_!" The blond hair teen shouted, his eyes fierce and angry.

Roy blinked, realizing what day it was. "SHIT!" He shouted, jumping out of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Ed answered in a cold tone, his arms crossing over his chest. "I've been up since _nine-thirty._" He said, a smug tone hinted in his voice.

Roy groaned. "Sorry, I didn't get to sleep till late." He jumped around, before walking out of the smaller teen's bedroom. "I've gotta run home and get ready…" He said, trailing on and on about other things he had to do.

"Wait." Ed said. His hands brushing against Roy's arms. A silent attempt to stop the hectic teenager. And he watched as Roy turned around quickly, his onyx strands flying as he did so.

"What?" Roy asked, looking slightly frazzled.

"Here." Edward said, tossing the ebony haired teen a bag full of clothes. Roy caught it with ease, smiling when he saw the clothes. "Ipicked them up earlier when I woke up." Ed said. "And the shower's free, but be quick." A small smile tugged at his lips.

A chuckle just escaped the older teen's lips. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Edward said, walking over to Roy. He stood on his toes, placing a chaste kiss on the older teen's lips. "I love you." He breathed as he parted slowly.

Roy's smile only widened. "Love you too." He said, before trotting down the hall.

Edward just smiled, before he walked back into the room. He could hear the water of the shower running, and could faintly hear Roy's deep voice. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when he realized that Roy was singing. He walked across the hardwood floor of his bed room, hearing the wood paneled floor creak with every step he took. Sauntering over towards the window, he pushed the curtains back, letting the sun light up the bedroom. After that, he ventured over to his bed. Smoothing out the wrinkled sheets before pulling the covers up. Making his bed look nice and tidy. He smiled, admiring his handiwork. Looking around, he saw that his room was clean. Aside from the two suitcases that sat off in the corner. He'd have to unpack those after he got home in the afternoon, because as soon as he and Roy had breakfast and Roy finished getting ready, they'd have to leave.

Hopping down the stairs, he began humming a tune happily. He was strangely at peace, despite the events that had occurred the previous week. He guessed that it was because they were finally home after their long week of vacation. Well, one truly couldn't classify it as vacation with all the traumatic events that took place.

As his foot left the last step, he stumbled into the living room. Looking around, he saw old lady Pinako sitting on the couch with a long pipe in her hand and a newspaper resting in the other. Smoke filtered out of the end of it, evaporating into the air. Ed coughed slightly, the smoke hurting his throat. He then wandered off into the kitchen, hearing Al and Winry's voice as he walked down the short hallway.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Al standing over the stove. Watching some pancakes sizzle about in the frying pan. While Winry sat at the table, chattering on about something or another. When they heard Edward's uneven footsteps, they both turned to the entrée way.

"Morning.." Edward said with a wide smile. He then sauntered into the kitchen, taking a seat at the large wooden table.

"Morning, Brother." Al said, turning his head from the simmering pancakes to take a look at his brother. "Where's Roy?" He questioned. He didn't say anything about his older brothers bruised and battered cheek, already having heard what happened from Roy. But the look of the injury still made him frown.

"Taking a shower." Edward said. "Took me twenty minutes to get him out of bed." He said with a chuckle.

Al smiled, turning his attention back to the breakfast. "You guys didn't get in until really late." He said. "I think Roy finally got to sleep at around three…"

"Yeah.." Edward started. "Roy was lazy with getting are plane tickets, so the only one open left at eleven." He rolled his eyes as he spoke, and rested his face in the palm of his hand. His gaze drifted to the window, watching as the noisy birds fluttered about outside.

Al chuckled. "That sounds like him." He said as his flipped the pancakes over; once they landed they made a loud sizzling noise before continuing to fry in peace.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Edward asked, turning his attention to Winry. Who had been oddly quiet while he and Al had been speaking.

"Well…" Winry said, brushing her bangs behind her ear. "We really didn't do much…" She answered with a quiet chuckle. "We mainly just hung out here.."

Al let out a string of laughter once the sentence left Winry's lips. "We did more than that!" Al said. "You hung out with Riza a lot." He said, turning around and pointing the spatula at Winry. "And we went to the park a few times." He added. "_And _we went on a date." He said with a smirk, causing Winry to blush.

Edward chuckled. "Sounds like you two were busy." He said with a wide smile.

The two nodded, before Al walked back over to the stove. "What about you and Roy," Al asked. "What did you two do?"

Edward smiled. "Well…" He said, trying to figure out what to tell Al. He pondered for a moment, trying to think through the moments of despair. "We hung out in the urban part of Central one day.." He said. "And two days we mainly stayed in." He said. "And that's really it…"

It was silent for a moment, the only noise being Al as he gathered plates out from the cupboard. The sizzling of the pancakes had long since ceased. And Edward watched intently as Al gathered the cakes out from the frying pan and placing them on the plates.

Winry tilted her head in confusion. "Doesn't sound like five days worth of events." She said. "What'd you do the other two days you were in Central?" She asked.

"_Winry!" _Al said, suddenly spinning around. The sudden raise in his tone of voice caused Winry to jump in her seat. "I need to talk to you in the hall for a moment…" He said in a softer tone.

Winry knitted her brows in confusion, but got up from her seat anyway. Muttering soft words under her breath, she walked out towards the hall. As she passed Alphonse, she whispered something to him. But her voice was too soft for Edward to hear, he shrugged it off though. And watched as Al began to walk towards the hallway.

"Fine, I'll get my own breakfast…" He said in a sarcastic manner. He leisurely got out of the chair and walked over to the counter. He grabbed a plate that Al had set out and placed several of the large pancakes on it. He was just about to turn and go to the fridge to get syrup, but strong arms wrapped around his neck. Preventing him from doing so. He let out a soft gasp, before leaning into the touch.

"How was your shower?" Edward asked softly, feeling Roy's damp hair brushing up against his cheek. The sudden cold touch made him shiver slightly.

Roy smiled. "It was nice.." He said. "I assume that Al made breakfast?" He said in a playful tone.

"Hey," Edward whined. "My cooking is _not _that bad." He said.

Roy chuckled before he buried his head in Edward's neck. The youth was warm, but not in a feverish manner. It was a nice, inviting warmth. It made Roy's body feel warm all over, and he greatly accepted it. Edward let out a soft sigh of contentment, enjoying the feeling of Roy being next to him. A dreamy smile laced a crossed his lips, and Edward closed his eyes. His long blonde lashes grazed across his skin. And Roy drank in the look of his Edward at peace. A rare sight to see, indeed.

"You seem happy today.." Roy commented, his lips forming into a smile. Oh, how he did enjoy seeing Edward in such a wonderful mood. It made him realize that he was deeply affected by the events that had occurred during the week.

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Well, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Roy didn't answer; he merely nuzzled into the warmth of Edward. He let out a long sigh of relief. Before he slowly lifted his head up, his lips grazing against Edward's cheek. Causing the young teen to blush slightly, before he leaned over. His lips pressed slightly against Roy's. He slowly turned, his body now facing Roy's. He felt the older teen grasp his cheeks in his hands in a gentle manner, slowly pulling his lithe body against his own.

"I love you…" Roy breathed out between several kisses.

Edward let out a light hearted chuckle. His breath tickling Roy's cheeks, causing him to let out a silent string of laughter. "Je t'aime…" He whispered to the raven haired teen. His voice laced with a French accent for the time being, causing Roy to grin. He gently leaned in, brushing his nose against Roy's in an Eskimo kiss.

All was quiet for a couple of moments. And Edward's wide eyes were on Roy's pale face. Watching as Roy's joyous mood dwindled as he seemed to notice something. But Edward didn't voice his observation, as he knew exactly where Roy's were directed.

The slow fading black and purple bruises littered across Edward's cheek.

Edward felt the tender touch of Roy's fingers grazing across his battered cheek. Leaning into the touch ever so slightly, he grasped Roy's wrist in a gentle grasp.

"Roy…" He said in a quiet tone. "Don't…"

Roy let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wish-"

Edward didn't say anything; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roy's, effectively silencing him. Roy instantly leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips gently against Edwards. He soon felt Edward's thin fingers entangle themselves in Roy's dark hair. Whilst Edward felt strong arms wrapping themselves around his slim waist. Soft murmurs of 'I love you' were spoken between the passionate kisses. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped Edward's lips as he felt Roy running his tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Edward happily gave into the dominate teen, eagerly letting Roy battle him dominance of the kiss. And after many moments passed, they found the need to breathe surfaced, and the two parted. Wide smiles spread across their faces. Edward let out a soft breathy giggle, resting his head on Roy's chest. He felt Roy running his hand up and down his back, something the blonde greatly enjoyed.

"So," Roy said in a soft tone. "How about we eat breakfast…and then head out?" He suggested.

Edward smiled, "Sounds good to me…"

* * *

Out in the hallway stood the still forms of Alphonse and Winry. Al, with his hands buried deep within his pockets, had a somber look to him. And Winry stood a couple of inches away from him. Her face showed that of anger and concern. She was angry that Al had squalled out to her like that at such a simple question. But from the look on Al's face, she knew it was something serious.

"Winry.." Al said with a somber tone. "Don't…don't…bring up those other two days with Roy or Ed.." He said, his eyes darting down to his feet. He took in her bewildered gaze with an audible sigh. Running a hand through his bangs, he took notice in their long state. The length was now rivaling Edwards; he was long since due for a hair cut.

"What happened?" Winry asked, her voice cracking slightly. Her hand was brought up to her chest, fingers fiddling with the collar of her shirt. A habit she'd developed when she was younger, she found it slightly eased her nerves.

"Edward ran off on our Mom's birthday…" Al started slowly. "And Roy ended up scouring the city looking for him; he ended up calling me early in the morning for help." Al said, turning to lean against the wall.

"And the other day?" Winry encouraged him, wanting to know more about what happened.

Al sighed for the umpteenth time. "That's not for me to share." He said. "It's a personal matter involving Edward and Roy, I only know because Roy told me." He rambled on. "If either Ed or Roy want to tell you, they'll tell you."

Winry nodded, not very much liking Al's answer. But she chose to accept it, knowing her boyfriend was not going to tell her anything else. "Okay…" She mumbled, her voice not quite wanting to come out of her throat.

Al smiled. "Well then, let's go back and have breakfast." He said, and Winry merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

Shortly after eating their breakfast, Edward and Roy could be found rushing out of the house and to Roy's shiny black car. From the porch, you could hear Al yell, "Have fun guys!" To which Edward and Roy replied, "We will!"

Hopping into the car quickly, Edward began to think of what they were going to get Maes's little sister. He hadn't met the girl yet, so he wasn't sure what she'd like. All he knew was that the girl was turning three, and she liked dresses. Or at least that's what Ed had assumed from all the pictures Hughes showed him, as in the pictures she was always wearing a dress. He sighed softly; this was going to be a challenge.

"What's wrong, love?" Roy asked suddenly, breaking Edward out of his thoughts.

"Oh…" Edward mumbled. "Just trying to think what we're going to get Hughes's sister for her birthday…" He said, buckling his seatbelt as he spoke.

Roy just smiled. "Don't worry," Roy said. "I've know Elysia since she was a baby, so I know exactly what she likes."

"Good!" Edward said. "I'm not good when it comes to shopping for girls, let alone three year old girls." Edward said with a laugh. Roy enjoyed the sight of Edward laughing, it let him know Edward wasn't' affected too badly from their trip to Central.

Slowly turning the keys in the ignition, Roy began to the quick trip to the toy store. They had a little more than half an hour to get to little Elysia's party on time, so they had to step on it or they'd be late!

* * *

"What about this?"

"No, that's far too boyish for her."

"I don't think boyish is a word…"

"In my dictionary it is, now shut up and look for a toy!"

Edward groaned, putting the package back on the shelf and venturing down another aisle of toys. This time the aisle was full of bright pink toys and dolls dressed in ruffled skirts. Edward picked up a package with a skinny doll dressed in a puffy pink skirt and a glittery wand. "What about this, Roy?" Edward asked, turning the doll towards Roy so he could see.

"Hmm…" Roy said, examining the doll. "I hate to say it, but I think she already has that…"

Edward let out a loud groan, roughly placing the doll back on her shelf. "Dammit! I never knew a three year old could be so hard to shop for!" He shouted, running a hand roughly through his hair. Roy merely sighed as he shook his head. It marveled him how much _Edward _could act like a three year old sometimes. "Just keep looking; we're doing pretty good time wise." Roy said.

Edward didn't say anything; he examined every toy they saw in the aisle. "I'm going on to the next aisle, you stay here and look." Edward said as he trotted along over to the next aisle full of pink and fluffy toys.

Browsing around the rows of toys, Edward found a large amount of stuffed animals lining the shelves. _'I wonder if she likes stuffed animals…' _Edward thought to himself. It was then he spotted it, the perfect gift for Elysia. A wide grin formed on his lips as he picked up the medium sized stuffed animal.

It was a bear, the fur a soft beige color. It was soft, the material felt like the warm fleece blanket Edward slept with most nights. The bear had a sparkly tiara on her head, a shiny silver fabric with 'jewels' on it. She wore a ruffled tutu that was a bright pink color, and on her feat she had pink ballet slippers that had ribbon tying up to the middle of her legs. All in all, it was perfect.

"Roy!" Edward called out. "Roy, I found the perfect gift!"

Quickly, Roy dashed over to the aisle Edward stood in. "What'd you find?" Roy asked, his voice full of excitement.

Edward held up the bear for Roy to see, a wide smile spread on his face as well. "Do you think she'll like it?" Edward asked, silently hopping that he thought she would. He really didn't want to try and hunt another toy down for the girl.

"She'll love it!" Roy said. "Elysia is going to start taking ballet soon, so this is perfect!"

Edward mentally cheered, glad that the toy hunt was finally over.

* * *

The house was already crowded with cars by the time Edward and Roy got there. And it frustrated Roy when he tried to find a place to park. And it ended up with them parking across the street and in front of the neighbor's house. Slowly, Edward got out of the car with the large gift bag in tow. The shiny fabric of the tiara stinking through the crumpled up tissue paper. He stood there for a moment, waiting for Roy to get out of the car, before the pair quickly trotted across the street and to the two-story house.

"Seems like we got here on time." Edward said when they reached the porch.

Roy nodded. "If you hadn't have found that bear we probably still would've been stuck at the store."

Edward gave Roy a large grin before he turned to knock on the door. In a matter of seconds the door swung open, revealing a joyful Hughes with a small child in tow.

"Roy! Ed!" He shouted. "Glad you two could make it!"

The young girl that rested in Hughes's arms grinned at the sight of Roy. "Uncle Roy!" The girl shouted. But instead of the word 'uncle', it came out more like 'unca'. And Edward had to smile at the girl's utter cuteness.

Roy smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Elysia!" He said, leaning down to ruffle her hair slightly. At this, the toddler pouted. "Don't mess up my hair!" She shouted at him. But yet again, the words came out in baby talk. 'Don't' coming out as 'don' and 'hair' coming out as 'air'.

Suddenly, Hughes motioned for the two to coming in. Stepping to the side so that he wasn't in their way. Roy and Edward slowly walked inside; taking in the mass amounts of pink the house had been decked in. And how so many young children were gallivanting around the large house. And with so many kids around, that meant that their were twice as many parents crowding in the house. It looked much more like a daycare to Roy, rather than his best friend's house.

"Sheesh, look at all the kids." Roy said, turning to look at Edward. Edward didn't respond back to Roy's comment. Instead, he got closer to the raven hair man, his small hands clutching into Roy's navy colored shirt. Roy's brows furrowed at this, bringing a hand up to Edwards back. Slowly running his hand up and down the teens back, trying to comfort him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, only loud enough for him and Edward to hear.

"_Crowds_." Edward said in a small, shaky voice. "Too many people…" He said.

That's when it donned on Roy. And the memory of the afternoon him and Edward got together came to mind. When they got into the mall, Edward had suddenly paled and clutched onto Roy. Suddenly admitting that he was claustrophobic.

"It's alright.." Roy said. "Just take a deep breath…I'll find us a less crowded place, okay?"

Edward nodded, slowly beginning to take in deep breaths of air. Roy then motioned for Maes to come over.

The taller man nodded, breaking off his conversation with the other people he had been taking to before. Elysia still in tow, the toddler giggled as her older brother began bouncing her in his arms. When he reached the two teens, he suddenly took in Edward's frightened expression and stopped his previous actions of bouncing Elysia. "What seems to be the problem?" Maes asked, abruptly putting the young girl down. The auburn haired toddler whined at the loss of her older brother's arms, but her whines fell to deaf ears.

"It's too crowded for him, I'm really afraid if we don't get him to a more spacious area he'll have a panic attack or something." Roy said in an usually scared and anxiety filled tone. His eyes were glazed over in worry as he ran his fingers up and down Edward's back in a soothing manner.

Maes nodded, "Just take him into…" Maes then realized that most of downstairs was filled with friends and family. He sighed, bringing his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"He can go in my play room!" A tiny voice shouted out.

The two raven haired teens looked down to find the source of the idea, only to find Elysia smiling up at them. Hughes just chuckled, "That's a good idea sweetie." Maes said, getting down to his knees to ruffle the girls hair. This action caused the three year old to frown, "Don't mess my hair up!" She shouted out. "Sissy did it for me!"

Hughes chuckled, "Alright, how about you show Edward the play room while Uncle Roy and I go get him a drink." He said. "Okay?"

Elysia nodded, turning quickly on her heel so that she faced Edward. "Come on, Eddie!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into a long hallway. Edward stiffened slightly, _'Eddie?' _He thought to himself as the young child dragged him down the narrow hallway. And then, a small smile formed on his lips.

'_Mom always called me that..' _He thought, his eyes glazing over slightly with a reminiscing look to them.

* * *

In the kitchen, Roy watched as Maes opened a cabinet to grab a glass. "How was your trip to Central?" Maes asked, trying to break the uneasy silence. He went over to the sink, turning the cold knob and watching as the water fell down to the bottom of the sink in a loud, clattering motion.

Roy sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. "Bad, to say the least." Roy said, his voice wavering slightly just at the thought of their five day stay in Central.

Maes brow furrowed slightly, "Why do you say that?" He asked. Moving the glass so that it was now under the fast jet of water. Watching as the clear liquid filled the glass at a steady pace. That was until Maes stopped it when the water reached the middle of the glass.

Roy was silent for a moment, listening to soft murmurs of voices outside the kitchen. "Well…" He said softly. "Edward had a run in with his Father…" He said.

"Is that why is cheek is bruised?" Maes asked. Maes was one of the few of Roy's friends that knew of Edward's abused childhood, and he had known long before raven haired teen told him. Due to his interest in psychology, and the fact he'd been studying it for sometime, he'd seen the signs of an abused child. Noticing the way Edward acted, his quiet manner, and

"Yeah.." Roy said. "And then, on his Mother's birthday he ran off.." Roy said slowly, the words sounding nearly choked out. "I found him passed out at his old house, nearly scared the shit out of me." Roy said. Pressing his weight against the wall behind him, Roy sulked slightly as he buried his face in his hands. "_Damn it_, all I wanted was for us to have a good time…" He cried.

Maes sighed, holding the glass firmly in one hand as he walked over to his best friend. He watched as Roy slowly moved his hands from his face, letting them fall to his sides limply. He set his free hand on Roy's shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. "It's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up over it." Maes said. "He's fine, aside from some bruises and memories."

Roy nodded, silently agreeing with his friend. "Now c'mon, let's go see how badly Elysia's been torturing your little Edo." Maes said, chuckling when he noticed the red tinting his friend's cheeks.

* * *

When the two reached the playroom, they had to hold back a long string of chuckles.

Sitting at a table that was most definitely meant for a toddler was Edward. All decked out in a large feather boa and pink bows tied up in his hair. With two large stuffed animals sitting beside him and Elysia sitting across from him, it was most obvious that the blonde teenager had been invited to one of Elysia's infamous tea parties.

Elysia wore one of her favorite dresses from her dress up box. It was a bright pink colored dress, resembling the dress Sleeping Beauty wore to the ball in the classic animated Disney film. It was long, falling down to her tiny feet that wore her favorite plastic heels. The ones with the tiny clear colored bows on them. And to finish her outfit, she wore a shiny plastic crow with pink jewels glued on.

"Eddie, would you like some tea?" Elysia asked, holding up a plastic pink tea pot. Edward nodded, holding his plastic cup out for Elysia to pour some 'tea' for him. Elysia smiled, tipping the pot slightly so that the pretend tea would fall into the cup. "There you go!" She said, falling back into her tiny seat. "Thank you." Edward said with a smile, brining the small cup up to his lips and pretending to drink the 'tea'.

Roy smiled as he watched Edward play with the young girl, and he briefly wondered if he'd ever see this sight again in the near future. But instead of Elysia, it would be their daughter. A girl with black or golden blonde hair, and her eyes most definitely wouldn't be green. They'd be blue or possibly gold. And she'd have Edward's ivory colored skin.

The mere thought of Edward and him having a child made him feel warm all over. And a goofy grin soon found way to his lips, his eyes glued on Edward, as they usually were.

Maes smiled at the sight as well, enjoying the sight of Elysia being kind to someone whom she'd only met five or ten minutes ago. And the sight of Edward smiling was something that would cause another to smile as well. It was an effect Edward had on others, making people smile.

It was then that the two took notice of their visitors, Elysia smiled at the sight of her older brother. She bounced out of her seat, her dresses swaying with every step she took. "Maes!" She shouted. "Do you want to join my tea party?" She asked, hugging her older brother's legs. Maes smiled at his younger sister, crouching down so that he was eye level with her. "I would love to, but I've got to get back to our guest." He said. "As do you, we wouldn't want to forget about them, would we?"

Elysia shook her head, "But what about Eddie?" She asked.

Maes chuckled. "He'll be fine; Uncle Roy's going to stay with him." He said. "They'll come back to the party in a bit, after some people have left." Maes answered. "Now, I need you to get out of your dress up clothes and come back to the party with me."

Elysia nodded, pulling off her crown as she walked back over to the table. She quickly took of the princess gown she wore over her party dress, placing the shiny dress on the back of her chair. She kicked off her tiny play shoes, quickly shoving her tiny feet in the black Mary Janes her mother had bought her. She then looked between the plastic tiara and Edward, suddenly realizing that his dress up outfit was not complete. She picked up the tiara and stood up on her tippy toes, placing the tiara in the middle of Edward's head. "Now your outfit's complete, Eddie!" She said with a smile.

Edward blushed, watching as the young girl skipped out of the room. Her tiny hand clutching Maes tightly, rambling on to him about how much fun she'd had playing with Edward. Roy chuckled, finally walking into the room. "So, I see Elysia got you wrapped around her finger." Roy said.

Edward shrugged. "I guess that's one way to put it.." He said, slowly unraveling the feather boa from his neck. The feathers tickled his neck, causing him to let out a string of high pitched giggles. Roy had to let out a chuckle at the sight, but the sound of Edward's giggles left him in an almost drugged state of mind. "She dressed you up quite nicely." Roy said in a sarcastic tone.

Ed shot him a glare, "Stop making comments and help me get these bows out of my hair." He said.

Roy nodded. "Okay." He said, taking a spot on the floor next to Edward. He brought a hand up to Edward's hair and began to gently untie the ribbons from the teen's golden locks. Edward sat still; he'd learned at a young age that if he stayed still when some one was fixing his hair then it wouldn't hurt.

"Their we go!" Roy said, pulling the other bow out of his lover's hair.

"Thanks." Edward said, reaching a hand up to his hair. Combing it with his fingers, he separated his hair into three parts, preparing to do a braid. But, right when he was finished twisting the hair into a long braid, he'd realized his lack of a hair tie. "Crap.." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, breaking out of the trance he'd been in.

"I forgot that I don't have a hair tie.." Edward said. "Elysia took mine and I don't know where she put it."

Roy chuckled, pulling the ribbon back out from his pocket. "Here, let me tie it." He said. Taking a seat behind Edward, he gently took hold of the end of the braid. He slung the ribbon behind Edward's thin hair and began to tie the bow in a tight knot. So as the hair didn't slide out of the ribbon, "There we go." Roy said with a smile.

Edward blushed at the sudden realization that Roy had tied his hair back with the frilly ribbon Elysia had put in his hair. "Are you _trying _to make me look like a girl?" He said with a soft chuckle.

"You'd look more like a girl if you kept your hair down." Roy chided at the golden hair teen, leaning his head by the younger teens cheek. Edward could feel Roy breathing, and then he felt the older teen place his soft lips against his cheek. Placing soft kisses down his jaw line causing Edward to shiver under Roy's intimate touches. "O-Oh, shut up…" Edward said in a shaky tone.

"Make me." Roy said with a smirk.

Edward grinned in a mischievous way, "Oh, I know the perfect way to shut you up." He said, leaning forward and capturing the raven haired teen's lips with his own.

The kiss was passionate, hot, and tender all at the same time. Roy slowly slid his tongue against Edward's bottom lip, silently asking the teen for entrance. Edward let out a gasp at the sudden action, giving Roy full access to what he wanted. And he wasn't going to let this chance leave him; he took full control of the kiss. And Edward was now putty in his hands; he inwardly smiled and wrapped his arms around the small teen's waist. Exploring the hot cavern that was Edward's mouth, he felt Edward moan into the kiss, pressing his lips harshly against his.

A tiny giggle interrupted their heavy make out session.

The two teens quickly parted, both blushing furiously and their breaths coming out in quick pants. Elysia stood in the door way, tiny giggles erupting from her. "Uncle Roy and Eddie sitting in a tree…" She sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She shouted out, causing their blushes to deepen. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Elysia finished, ending in another string of giggles.

'_A baby…' _Edward thought. _'I wonder if Roy and I will ever been raising children…' _He thought, images of him and Roy with a baby coming to mind. He found the thought of raising children with Roy very pleasing. A dreamy smile came to mind at the thought of holding a baby that had blonde or black hair.

A baby that was _theirs. _

"Tell Maes we'll be there in a few moments." Roy said. He watched as the toddler nodded and skipped down the hallway. Her tiny voice shouting out _'Maes!' _repetitively.

Looking down at his lover, Roy smiled at the sigh of Edward looking so happy. He once again found himself wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him close to himself. Leaning down, he pressed his lips tenderly against Edward's forehead.

"I love you…" He said in a breathy tone.

Edward smiled, "I love you too, so much…" He said, closing his eyes in bliss as he rested his head against the older teen's chest.

But in the back of their minds, they knew that the peace and happiness they'd experienced today wouldn't last. For in a couple of weeks Roy would be leaving Edward for Central, and the two months of misery would begin.

* * *

Okay, I FINALLY FINISHED IT.

I know, I know you all probably wanted to shoot me in foot for not updating in so long. I got very busy with school, and life, and drama. As I usually find myself in. But, due to the fact I'm on winter break now, I dragged myself to my desktop and started writing. Yeah, Taylor Swift songs are the reason this chapter got finished, lol.

Enjoy! And remember, only two more _long long _chapters of BMSM left! And the, sequel time YAY!


	32. Update!

Hello my readers!

I know I've been gone for a very, very long time and that you all probably hate me for not updating in like two years or so. Life got busy for me, and right when I was just about to get back into writing the computer that ALL my stories were on died. Like, as in no return dying. So I don't know if ' Break Me, Shake Me' will be updated, as I don't know where I was going to take it. But I do plan to update 'Actions Speak Louder than Words' , 'Give it Up' , and if I can re download the doujinshi's 'Munich 1921'. I left all those stories very open ended so I will be able to update eventually. I also have other stories in the works, not FMA related though.

I want to thank you all for being very patient! I am a senior now though so things are a little more hectic for me, but I really want to get back into this! So keep your eyes peeled, I'm in the process of writing chapter three of 'Actions Speak Louder than Words', I don't know when I will update, but I promise it will be soon!

Thank you so much for sticking with me!

3 Haley


End file.
